Don't call me Precious
by Lacorra
Summary: Hot Summer day, Regina is helping Emma with skills on her magic, when it all backfires, resulting in what Regina may believe is her worst nightmare ever. Now Emma and Regina both have to rely on their family to help them in many ways. Will the two with the biggest walls have to learn what it means to fully rely on their family to care for them?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I love writing, and I do it in my spare time for myself. Its a nice stress relief. Sometimes I enjoy sharing it with others. However when it becomes to be a chore, or I am harassed in DMs and comments I tend to stop sharing. Reviews that are constructive criticism are welcome. Harassing and name calling and putting down a real person, not so welcome. If it becomes attacks and nastiness I'll back off. I don't want to ever lose my creativity because of bullying. I do want to throw out a BIG THANK YOU, for those who have encouraged me and taught me over the years as I grow in writing.**

 **I've never fully been 100 percent satisfied with Safe Haven, so I decided to go at it again with a new twist. Fun Charming Family twist, because I find the relationships between Snow and Regina** **fascinating.. As well as David and Snow's with Emma. So this will be a mix of all of them. Zelena, Henry, Hook will all be involved.**

 **So this is set right before season 6... Zelena and Regina are still working on their relationship and Hook and Emma are not married yet. No dark fairy yet... Use your imagantion with me.. :) It's hard to pick an exact time period with all that happened. I plan for this to be a short mini series.. a 3 parter probably with 3 longer chapters. Could go more if my imagination really goes wild.**

* * *

It was a beautiful hot summer day in the town of Story Brooke. No monsters lurking, no curses coming. Everything actually felt peacefully normal.

Snow had decided to take little Neal down to the local park that recently added a splash area. She figured they could picnic under the shade of the big trees, and he could splash around in some water to cool off.

Snow rested on her blanket while little Neal lay next to her, in his little swimming trunks on. His arms above his head and a light blanket over his chest. He'd worn himself out toddling around in the splash park.

Snow's eyes were on the pair in front of her. Regina was trying to teach Emma some kind of light magic using a lady bug and a flower. In hopes to help Emma gain more control of her power and to be able to use it on command.

When Snow had decided to take this park adventure it wasn't hard to convince Emma to come along with her. Henry and Hook had taken off for three weeks out at sea, for a bonding male fishing trip, and Emma was going stir crazy bored, and the promise of her mother's homemade cookies as a treat all but sealed the deal.

As Snow packed the lunches she realized she had plenty to feed an army, with a quick call to Regina, she'd managed to convince her to get out of the office for the afternoon and join them.

David had calls to the sheriff station directed to his phone, incase anything came up, but it was peacefully quiet. After a few hours at the park, he decided to run to the store and grab some more cool drinks, more sunscreen as they'd used the last re-apply on Neal, which left Snow worried about her own pale skin, and even more worried about her daughter's fair skin. He'd also been talked into getting a box of fudge ice-cream bars, with a bat of the eyes from his grown daughter. Who didn't seem to care she'd just down four of her mother's cookies, and only stopped when they had been taken away from her, and replaced with a carrot.

"Miss. Swan, are you even listening to me anymore?" Regina demanded "Focus."

Emma blew some hair away from her hair in frustration. "I am listening! I just don't understand what you're doing."

Snow tilted her head to the side. Clearly Emma was about done. She was hot and cranky. Yet too stubborn to tell Regina she wanted to stop.

"Emma, Regina. David's going to be back soon. Why don't you two take a break? Its ninety degrees. Come sit in the shade with Neal and me."

"I've almost got this" Emma waved her hand in Snow's direction. "Just another minute."

"You said that twenty minutes ago, Emma" Regina rolled her eyes "You're nowhere even close to having."

"I would, if someone would stop yelling at me" Emma said as she clenched her teeth.

"Oh, I am hardly yelling at you" Regina scoffed "Quit acting like a child…Focus. Emma."

Emma whirled around on Regina. "Hey, I am not a child." She snapped as she pointed to Regina. "You're acting like a bratty, bossy child."

"That's your come back?" Regina laughed

"Guys" Snow now stood up, "Neal is sleeping, could we maybe save the yelling for I don't know… Never?"

"I am not a child!" Emma glared at Regina.

"Child" Regina taunted back "Who can't follow simple directions…"

"You're really getting on my last nerve today" Emma mumbled "I can do this.. I…" She pointed her finger to the ladybug on her hand and squinted. "Watch" She taunted Regina. When all of a sudden a loud explosion happened followed by a puff of pink smoke.

Snow jumped to her feet as she ran forward. "Emma?' She gasped as she hurried towards the smoke. "Emma, Regina?"

"We're okay." A small voice replied back as the smoke cleared away, Snow's jaw dropped. Standing where Emma and Regina had been standing mere seconds ago, were tiny little girls. With adults shirts swarming them as oversized dresses.

"Miss. Swan, I am going to kill you!" Regina yelled as she went to lunge at Emma only to find herself tripping out of the skirt adult sized Regina had been wearing that was now at her ankles.

Emma let out a squeak and jumped over her jeans and boots and mad dash for Snow.

"Fix this!" Regina demanded as she steadied herself and resumed running after Emma.

Emma wasted no time in practically climbing up Snow's legs. "She's going to kill me!"

Snow found herself instinctively lifting Emma and settling on her hip. "She's not going to kill you, we'll figure this out. I am sure it's an easy fix."

Regina stopped dead in front of Snow. "Put your daughter down please, I need to kill her!"

Snow placed her hand down on Regina's head keeping her from lunging. "Regina, calm down. Can you fix this?"

Regina placed her hand on her hip "Maybe, but first I want to kill Emma."

"How about you fix this first?" Snow tried "After… we can discuss the next step."

"Hey!" Emma looked offended while Regina waved her hand trying to use her magic, but gasped when nothing happened. "I don't have my magic!"

"Let's take a deep breath, and not panic" Snow said calmly as she placed her hand on Regina's back and pushed her towards the picnic blanket where Neal was still peacefully sleeping. "We're going to sit on the blanket, and take several deep breaths, we're not going to kill anyone. We will figure this out."

"It'd be easier if you let me kill her" Regina crossed her arms over her chest and let out a slight pout. Snow had to close her eyes for a minute to keep from laughing. Regina was an adorable child.

"She won't let you kill me" Emma smirked down at Regina. "I am her daughter, after all."

"Emma, don't taunt her" Snow warned as she turned to look at her own daughter. Her heart catching in throat as she studied all of Emma's perfect features as a child. She was a beautiful an adult, so it was not surprising she was beautiful child. It was taking all of Snow's control to not smother that little face in kisses.

"Yeah, well. I raised her' Regina grumbled

"Ha, you raised her, so you could try and kill her. That doesn't count." Emma shook her head as Snow sat down on the blanket and putting Emma on her lap and Regina in front of them. "Do you guys, hear yourselves right now?" She asked. "I know you just found yourself in child sized bodies, but do you really need to act like children?"

"She started it" Emma grumbled.

"Emma" Snow warned as she turned her focus to Regina.

"Do you know what happened?" She asked "Have you ever seen this before?"

Regina shook her head. "No, and I don't seem to have magic." She looked to Emma. "Do you?"

Emma tried to motion the tub of cookies to herself but her hands fell when nothing happened as she shook her. "No"

"Perfect!" Regina grumbled

Snow took a deep breath. "You two aren't hurt, so that's a positive" She tried while Regina shot her a glare, that if looks could kill she would have been dead. "That's what you've got? Look at me! I am the size of a freaking infant!"

"No" Emma shook her head "You're bigger than Neal."

Snow placed her hand on Emma's knee trying to quiet her. Since Regina was clearly agitated. "Regina, we'll figure this out. We always do. Have faith" She assured her as the child sized version of Regina kept pouting.

"I don't have magic, how can we figure this out?" Regina demanded

Snow gave Regina a small smile "Other people in this town have magic." She slid Emma off her lap and reached out and grabbed Regina's small hand. "Don't worry, as soon as David gets back, we'll work on figuring this all out."

"Why do we have to wait for David?" Regina grumbled "We aren't helpless."

"It's scorching hot out" Snow reminded her "You have no shoes" She glanced back to the pile of the clothing still on the grass that Regina and Emma had been wearing before they shrank down. "You're in an oversized shirt that looks like you are placing dress up. There is no way you can wear that around town, or walk on the blazing hot pavement. You'll burn up your feet.

Regina wanted to argue but she knew Snow's reasoning was right. There really wasn't a lot she could right that second, especially since she was half her size.

"Told you to concentrate, Emma" Regina grumbled

"I was trying, but you were yelling at me" Emma argued "You'd been yelling at me for over an hour."

"And in the future, maybe you two will learn when to take a break" Snow reminded them both as she ran her fingers through Emma's blond curls.

"So much magic, so much potential and she just wastes it" Regina grumbled "You never take your magic seriously."

Emma rolled her eyes "I take it seriously, when the time is right."

David came walking up to the blanket. "Alright, I've got some fudge…." He stopped dead in his tracks when he got to the edge of the blanket and found two very small little girls on the blanket. One with blonde curls for days and the other with big brown very annoyed looking eyes. "Uh…"

"Hey, dad" Emma blushed as she stood "Fudge bars, I'll take one" She smiled as she stood on her tip toes trying to reach for the brown paper bag.

"Charming, about time you decide to get back here" The other little girl grumbled "Now you're here, we can go."

"Snow" He looked between the two girls before crouching down to Emma's level, so he could get her the ice cream bar she was trying to get. "What did I miss?"

"Your daughter" Regina hissed "Did this to us, and we can't fix it!"

"It was an accident" Emma defended.

Snow nodded "Yeah, something she did backfired, one minute they were yelling at each other, the next minute I found myself with four year old, sized little girls."

"I am not a little girl" Regina glared.

"I need your help" Snow motioned to the picnic mess, Neal and the small girls. "We need to get back home, so we can start to fix this."

"I am not worried about it" Emma said calmly "Gold will fix this, will in our regular clothing by dinner."

"Of course" David agreed with her as he watched Emma struggle to open her treat.

"Little hands suck" Emma grumbled as she held it up to David blushing again. "Could you?"

"I can't believe all you can think about is your stomach" Regina grumbled.

Snow shook her head "The last thing she needs while in this body is more sugar David."

"Too late, he gave it to me" Emma shoved her fudge bar into her mouth smugly while Snow began to pack up the picnic stuff. "Good, it will occupy her for a moment" She mumbled as she carefully reached over and scooped up Neal. His body reacted startled to the touch. Snow brought him to her chest and rubbed his back bouncing slightly. After she was sure he was still asleep, she lowered him into the stroller, and buckled him quietly.

"Kid can sleep through a tornado" Emma observed as chocolate ice-cream dripped down her chin.

"Gross" Regina grumbled as she looked at Emma disgusted "Are you getting any of that in your mouth?"

"Trying" Emma mumbled "These little hands, are making it very hard."

"Because you have little hands, you forgot where your mouth was?" Regina asked quirking an eyebrow.

Snow looked down at her daughter and shook her head. She'd just stuffed Neal's diaper bag away, in the bottom of the stroller. She pulled it back out and dug through until she found the baby wipes. She pulled two out. "Emma, here."

Emma dropped her now empty fudge bar stick into the trash bag by her feet, as her eyes got wide. "Hell no, I am not using that. Those wipe asses!"

"That's some beautiful princess language you have" Snow shook her head "Don't teach your brother those words please."

"He's asleep" Emma defended "And baby bro can only get out, mama, dada and cookie, these days. I think I am safe!"

Snow didn't say anything as she gave Emma a look that clearly told her she wasn't impressed. Which caused Emma to cringe slightly.

"Oh, come on. Don't give me that look" Emma begged as Snow reached out and grabbed a hold of her daughter's tiny wrist and pulled her closer to herself, before placing one hand on the back of Emma's head to steady her and hold her in place as she quickly used her hand to wipe Emma's mouth.

Emma balked, and turned and twisted making dramatic sound effects as the baby wipe was used on her face. However being small did not work in her favor. Her mother the bandit was already strong, but now she was freakishly strong, which made it impossible for Emma to breakaway.

"Mom!" Emma stumbled backwards when Snow let go of her as she wiped her face with the back of her arm. "Gross."

"Oh, please Emma. You're acting like I murdered you."

"It was embarrassing!"

Snow raised her eyebrow "More embarrassing than me allowing you to be covered in chocolate?" she asked as she threw the chocolate covered wipes into the bag of garbage David had just picked up from the ground and held out to her.

"All of this is embarrassing" Regina grumbled as she watched David head to the trash bins. "Can you Charming's move faster? We need to fix this, like five minutes ago."

"Regina, it's going to be okay" Snow promised as she knelt down to her level. "I know you're afraid, but we aren't going to let anything happen to you."

"Not afraid" Regina grumbled. "Annoyed."

"Let's get these guys back to the loft' David said as he came back from the trash run.

Snow looked between the two girls, the stroller and the picnic basket. "Can you carry one of them and push the stroller at the same time?"

"Wait, carry… hold on a moment, Snow White…"

"Regina, do you remember how hot it is?" She questioned "Do you remember you have no shoes on? You can't walk back to the loft, your feet will be a blistered mess."

Regina crinkled her nose. "Too bad I can't just poof myself there" She gave Emma a sideways glare.

"It. Was. An. Accident!" Emma snapped as she took a step closer to Regina "I already, said I am sorry!"

"Alright, it's hot. We're tired we need to get back to the loft" Snow said stepping in between the girls. "Regina, either you let one of us carry you, or…" She motioned towards the stroller. "You can ride."

"I have never been so embarrassed in my life" Regina grumbled as she moved to Snow and held up her arms.

Snow lifted the tiny queen into arms, and settled her on her hip. "It's going to be okay" She tried to assure her.

"I am sorry, I don't share the same optimistic view as you right now, while I am the size of a munchkin and am wearing what was once a very nice form fitting flattering shirt, as an oversized dress!"

Snow decided the best approach in this moment was to not say anything. She gave Regina's back a pat before picking up the picnic basket.

"Looks like I am your chariot, my princess" David smiled to his daughter as he knelt down to her level.

Emma let out a groan. "Dad, that was cheesy." She rolled her eyes but walked towards him anyway.

"Do you want to ride on my shoulders?" David asked "That may be easier for me to push, your brother."

"Sure, I just don't want to burn the hell out of my feet, before we fix this" She agreed as she easily climbed up his back.

"Just hold on" David warned her "And if you feel like you're slipping, let me know. I promise I've got you. I won't let anything happen to you."

Snow's heart hitched in her chest as she watched this moment between her husband and her daughter. The look on her daughter's face, when Charming uttered that warning was priceless. The thought had never even crossed Emma's mind that she wasn't safe with him. They'd come such a long way with their daughter and her walls.

"I am good dad. Whoa the view from up here is amazing... Hey dad did you know you're starting to think out a little here?" Emma teased as she ran her fingers through his hair.

David tugged her foot. "Careful, I may..." He paused as he dipped slightly leaning her forward. Emma let out a small gasp. "You wouldn't! Mom would kill you if you dropped me."

"You think so?" David asked tugging her foot slightly

"Well if you drop me, you may for real have a bald spot. I'll need something to hold on to" She taunted while Snow watched with amusement her husband and daughter banter back and forth.

"Do I need to separate you two?" She asked with a big smile

Can we just get out of the park?" Regina demanded "I don't want people to stare at the freak show we've become."

"I am the Savior, you're the evil queen, and my parents are Prince Charming and Snow White" Emma rattled off "You're sister is the Wicked Witch and I am with Captin Hook, well when he's not on a fishing trip and I am not this size" She continued "But I think we've been a freak show for awhile now."

Regina groaned as she covered her eyes. "I am living a nightmare. Snow White, Get me out of here!" She demanded poking Snow's shoulder three times.

"Alright" Snow assured her "We're going."

* * *

"Oh, Granny. You're a life saver! Thank you" Snow smiled as she ushered Granny into the apartment. "You're so quick."

"Hopefully this will fit them" Granny nodded as she handed Snow to large bags of clothing before letting her purse drop of her shoulder so she could hang it on the coat rack. "I'll sit with Neal as long as you need."

"We cannot thank you enough" Snow said again as she began to root through the bags. She found a new package of underwear at the top and put that to the side pulling out a black sun dress with red polka dots on it. "Cute" She smirked putting it to the side as well finding a pair of strappy black sandals. She then found a yellow tank top and a pair of blue jean shorts and little brown leather sandals. "Hopefully this will fit."

"They should" Granny nodded "Based off the measurements you sent me, speaking of... How did you manage to let Regina measure her? I bet that wasn't an easy task."

"She didn't really like the idea of going to see Gold, in an oversized shirt, or naked." Snow smirked

"Where are they?" Granny asked looking around the quiet loft.

"David, ran to borrow two car seats, Neal is eating a baby cookie" She pointed to where Neal was in the highchair by the counter. "Regina is upstairs hiding on Henry's bed. Though she claims she is _resting."_

Granny laughed "Sounds about right."

"Yeah" Snow rubbed the bridge of her nose "This is probably her biggest battle yet."

"Who would have thought, being transformed to child size, would be harder than conquering your evil side" Granny laughed.

"She's vulnerable" Snow smiled sadly "She's not used to letting other people help her. Or care for her needs."

"Sounds like Emma too" Granny scanned "Where is the princess?"

"In the bathtub" Snow smiled just as they heard a small splash. "Her hair had ice-cream in it, then she realized how small she was and how big the tub is. She was enjoying some soaking and climbing up the side and sliding down…"

Granny raised her eyebrow "She's not fazed by this, I thought for sure she'd be freaking out just as much as Regina."

"I think in her mind, she just knows David and I will figure out how to fix this." Snow shrugged "I don't know, I am shocked by her reaction. I hope it lasts" She grabbed the clothing she'd pulled out from the bags. "I should get them, motivated to start getting ready. David will be soon."

"I've got the little one" Granny promised "You take care of the…."

"Other two little ones" Snow let out a slight laugh before she headed to the bathroom. She knocked on the door twice. "Hey, Emma may I come in?"

"Yeah" Came a little voice "Please?"

Snow wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it wasn't the response she got. Opening the door carefully Snow poked her head in. "Everything ok….." She gasped when she saw the sight of her daughter.

They had an old fashioned claw tub that was out away from the wall with a small size gap. Apparently just the size for a small child to get half way stuck. One leg half way in the tub with Emma folded over while her back upper thigh, hip area seemed wedged between the wall and tub.

"What happened?" She asked as she rushed towards her daughter.

"I was trying to get out" Emma whimpered "The tub is bigger than I pictured, so I tried to use the wall to help me balance and I fell…" She sniffed as she was trying to not cry. "It kind of hurts, can you hurry?"

"Oh, baby" Snow winced as she grabbed a towel and moved to Emma. "Can you try and get your torso up a little?" She asked "I am going to wrap the towel around you, so you're not slippery, before I lift you out of here."

Emma nodded and managed to swing her upper body up and use her hands on the ledge of the tub while Snow came along side and wrapped a towel around her, before looking closer at the situation. "I got you" She whispered as Emma let out a grunt of pain and annoyance. Snow carefully began lifting her from under the arms. "Can you bend your leg straight down?" She asked "Point your toes to the ground?"

"Yeah" Emma whimpered while Snow adjusted and now had one arm completely around Emma's torso so she could use her other hand to push on Emma's thigh just a little as she pulled her up and with a final sweep she managed to get her daughter unstuck.

Snow sat down on the lid of the toilet with towel wrapped daughter who was breathing hard on her lap. "You okay?" she asked after a few quiet moments.

"Yeah"

"Can I look at your leg?" Snow asked

Getting a nod in return. Snow carefully turned Emma on her lap and lifted her towel up. "Oh, Emma" She saw a big angry welt and green and purple tones under the skin already forming "We're going to have to ice this. It's already bruising."

Emma wiped her eyes and nodded but stayed quiet.

Snow gathered Emma's hair up in pony tail before letting it fall. "Are you sure you're okay? How come you didn't call for me, honey?"

"I am okay" She sniffed "Just embarrassed that I cried, and was naked, and I am the size of a four year old, and I couldn't climb out of the tub, and it's all my fault" Her voice cracked as she was holding back tears. "All of this all my fault!"

Snow cupped Emma's chin in her hand and directed her eyes up. "Emma, it was just an accident."

"A stupid one" Emma mumbled as she looked at Snow "And now Regina's mad, what if this sets her back? Or what if she... what if she starts to hate me again?"

Snow shook her head "Have faith in her. This isn't going to set her back. In fact, Emma honey this could be a blessing in disguise for Regina."

Emma raised her eyebrow "Huh?"

"Until we can fix this, it just helps her learn to rely on us, her family just a little more. It could bring us even closer. She could really see how much we love her." Snow then lifted Emma's chin so their eyes met "And you, my beautiful girl are impossible to hate. Regina will never hate you. She simply can't. She tried once. It lasted for a season. You're okay honey."

Emma sniffed and nodded as tears still threatened to fall. "My emotions are all off, I am sorry."

"Your body is three or four, I am not surprised. Emma"

"It's stupid, and my leg really hurts."

Snow wrapped Emma's towel around her tighter and brought her close into her body just holding her in a tight hug. "I've got you" She whispered before laying a linger kiss to Emma's temple. She knew Emma must have been struggling as she allowed herself to just be held for a few moments.

Snow pulled away after a few minutes, "I brought you some clothes to change into, why don't you get dressed, and we'll ice your leg. I'll braid it for you, if you want?"

Emma gave her a small nod "I had a hard time brushing it when I was little. I used to get my brush tangled in it. A lot of my foster homes made me cut my curls"

Snow stroked Emma's cheek. "Your curls are safe, I promise."

Emma gave a small smile as she held the towel and slid off Snow's lap. "So, what kind of cutsey crap did you find for me?" She asked playing off her embarrassed moments before.

Snow pointed to the plain tank top and little blue jean shorts. "Nothing terrible, Emma."

Emma's eyes got wide "Here is your chance to dress me like a princess, and you're not taking it?"

"I am dressing you like a princess, my princess" She winked "Emma you'd hate a frilly dress and ribbons. I just want you you and comfortable. Besides" She smirked "Its easier to dress Regina in dresses."

Emma let out a little snort. "True."

"Do you need help?" Snow asked pointing to the clothing.

Emma shook her head. "No" She blushed slightly "I can dress myself."

Snow winked "Just checking. I am going to go bring Regina her clothing."

* * *

"Regina" Snow announced herself quietly as she came up the stairs "I've got some clothing that will fit."

"Does that mean we can go?" Regina asked crawling out from under the covers.

"Soon" Snow promised as she sat on the bed next to Regina. "Granny's here to watch Neal" She handed Regina the sundress and under garments.

Regina looked down at the dress and back up at Snow "At least its black?"

Snow let out a small laugh "There is your positive attitude." She placed her hand on Regina's now very small back. "You're not alone, David and I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you."

"Something already happened to me" Regina waved her arms "Have you seen me? I can't even see myself in the bathroom mirror, without a stepstool."

Snow rubbed circles with her thumb on the back of Regina's hand. "I know, and I can't imagine how terrified you feel right now. Out of control…"

Regina scoffed "To say the least"

"Why don't you get dressed, head on downstairs, we'll head over to Gold's the minute David is back" Snow promised. "I am going to go ice Emma's leg, while you get dressed…." She paused "Unless you need help."

A horrified expression came over Regina's face. "I most certainly do not need help dressing, Snow White!"

Snow held up her hands "I just had to offer, little hands make things harder, that's all. I'll see you down stairs in a few minutes, yes?"

Regina gave a mumbled response and a nod of the head.

"Alright, if you need anything; just holler."

"Snow!"

Snow rolled her eyes at Regina's temperament before she headed down the stairs so she could check on Emma and wait for David.

She descended the stairs and saw Emma on the kitchen counter eating a sandwich in one hand, while she held an icepack to her leg with the other. "Granny got me ice, and made me an amazing cheese sandwich." She gave Snow a big grin before taking a huge bite of her sandwich.

"Emma, you just ate a big picnic lunch, four cookies and a fudge pop!"

Emma shrugged "I can't help that I am hungry" She said between bites of sandwich "I must be going through a growth spurt."

Snow couldn't help but laugh at Emma's reasoning. "How's your leg?"

Granny shook her head from where she was standing feeding Neal some mashed peas now. "She did quite the number on herself, it's pretty swollen."

"I've had worse" Emma shrugged casually then her eyes got big when she realized what she said out loud. "I mean.. I.. Mom are you going to braid my hair?"

"Nice deflect, Emma" Snow shook her head with a smile as she moved the icepack from Emma's leg and looked at the large lump swelling. "My poor baby"

"Don't you kiss it" Emma warned shaking her finger at Snow. "I am not really four."

Snow poked Emma in the ribs causing her to jerk, gasp and giggle. "I am not going to kiss your boo boo away" She promised as Emma groaned. "But I may kiss your face, if you're not careful. It's a pretty cute little face."

"Mom!" Emma gasped as Snow cupped her little face before leaning in and kissing her forehead. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too" Emma replied softly as her eyes filled with tears. "Stupid emotions" She laughed off as she looked away.

"You're good" Snow promised as she turned Emma around "I am going to braid your hair now. Don't scoot backwards at all. The last thing we need is for you to fall off and bust your head open."

"You won't let me fall" Emma said quietly

As Snow turned to Granny who got the meaning of the statement and just placed her hand over her heart.

"I won't let you fall" Snow promised. "I'll never let you fall."

"Are we ready?" David asked coming into the loft mere minutes later. "Carseats installed and ready."

"I am not sitting in a carseat" Emma crinkled her nose

"Nor, am I" Regina added as she came down the stairs holding on to the rail tightly as she came down. "Have these stairs always been so giant and steep?"

David moved to the bottom of the staircase to spot her as she made the last several steps down.

"Gold's is across town" Snow said calmly as she snapped a rubber band to the end of Emma's long blonde braid. "You two walk slower now, and ninety degrees out. We're not walking all the way there. We're taking my car with the air condition so I don't give you two sunstroke."

"Fine, but we don't have to sit in a carseat" Regina argued.

"Actually, you do" David crossed his arms over chest narrowing his eyes at her. "I am the sheriff of this town, if you remember correctly. You and Emma do not meet the height or weight requirement right now, to be in the car without those seats."

"I am the mayor" Regina argued "I'll wave that for us."

"Not happening, Regina" David said in a louder voice. "I am NOT willing to risk your life or Emma's life because you two are uncomfortable to be sitting in one. Final word."

Regina looked to Snow who shook her head. "Don't look at me, you know full well I agree with David. Your life is far more valuable. What if someone hits us on the way there? Would you willingly put your life in risk, to not be here when Henry comes home?"

Emma and Regina exchanged unamused glances while Emma shook her head. "That's low to play the Henry card against us."

"Well?" Snow put her hand on her hip "Do you blame me? If this was Henry would you make him?"

"Yes, of course he's my kid and…" Emma started to argue but the minute the words left her mouth she quickly clamped a small hand over her mouth.

"Exactly Emma. You're my child…" Snow added

"Yeah, well I am not" Regina crossed her arms over her chest as she gave Snow the best steely glare she could muster up.

Snow knelt down in front of Regina and took her tiny hand in hers and held it tightly. "You're not my child" She agreed. "But you're my Regina. The one person I have known longer than anyone else. You're my past, you're like…. You're my step mom, you're Henry's mother. You are a valuable member of my family that simply cannot be replaced. Regina please."

"Don't get mushy" Regina pushed Snow back slightly as she bit her lip to keep from showing emotion. "I'll ride in the stupid thing" She added quieter, while Granny had to turn her back to keep Regina from seeing her amused smile.

"Can we just get a move on?" Regina demanded as she stomped herself over to the door and tried to reach to unlock it but found she couldn't and just groaned louder crossing her arms over her chest as she stomped her little foot.

"We're coming" Snow promised.

"Uh, guys" Emma called from the counter. "Can someone help me down?"

David happily moved to the counter to grab his daughter "What on earth did you do to your leg?"

"Took on a dragon" Emma said animatedly as she waved her arms in the air, while Snow laughed "Yeah, or the bathtub…"

"Mom" Emma hissed while David lifted her easily from the counter to the ground. "Don't blow my cover story. I have a reputation to keep. Nobody needs to know I got stuck behind the bathtub!"

Regina rolled her eyes dramatically "Only you, Swan. Only you!"

* * *

Belle's jaw was hanging while Gold rubbed his jaw looking down at the two little girls in front of him.

"You can fix this right?" Snow asked

"He'd better fix this!" Regina glared at Gold

"Now Dearie, that's no way to get me to do what you want." Gold tsked.

Snow put a calming hand on Regina's shoulder. "Shh" She hushed her.

"Did you just shush me?" Regina demanded while Snow shot her a warning glare.

"Yes, I did. Now be quiet." Snow warned.

Regina's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me?...I don't…" She was suddenly quieted as Snow's hand covered her mouth quickly but gently.

"Do you know what we're dealing with?" David asked "Or why they don't have access to their magic?"

"They didn't have magic when they were actually four years old" Gold nodded "Or at least hadn't awakened it" He added "Now they are physically this age again, it's dormant."

"Okay" Snow nodded while Emma raised her eyebrow "Can we make it un-dormant? I mean it was magic that did this, is it my magic that can fix this?"

Gold shook his head "Your magic stay dormant until when Emma?"

"I think it sparked once or twice when I was a teenager, when I was living with the Ice Queen, but otherwise until I was twenty eight." Her eyes got wide "Please don't tell me I have to age another twenty eight years before I get it back!" Emma shook her head "no. No way you're the dark one! There has got to be something you can do Gold" She demanded as began to climb the glass display case to get to him. Only to have David pull her back.

"LET ME GO" Emma yelled "Let me go! He knows something" She began to twist and turn in David arms. Kicking and flailing. "I mean it, dad let me down" She yelled as she squirmed and kicked harder. "Dad he knows something! We aren't waiting twenty eight years." She pushed on David's shoulders. "I can get it out of him. He's not being honest, my super power is telling me so!" Her attempts were getting her nowhere quickly "Let me go"

"Emma" David tried to get her stop wrestling "I know you're angry, but yelling at him or attacking him isn't going to help us get the answers we want, sweetheart."

"Oh yeah" Emma challenged "It's always worked for me in the past!"

"Em" David sighed keep his grip on her. "I don't want you to get hurt, I can't let you attack Gold."

She continued to push on David as she looked down to his hands holding her in place. She leaned down….

"Don't you DARE, bite your father" Snow's voice cut through quickly, in a tone that stopped Emma dead in her tracks, and gave David a chance to shift his hold on her and put her over his shoulder.

"Wasn't gonna bite him" Emma mumbled as her face turned red.

Snow raised her eyebrow at her daughter "Don't lie to me, Emma." She warned "Now get a hold of yourself!"

"It's nice to see a small version of Emma, still has her father's tact" Gold Taunted while Emma began kicking again. "This is not funny!"

Snow gave Gold an apologetic look. "I am sorry, their emotions seem to be extra sensitive."

"Yeah" Belle nodded "Because their bodies are four, you've got Emma and Regina dealing with the physical and emotional side of what changed in their bodies. Everything is different. Their chemical balances are different."

"So you're saying, I should expect more tantrums?" Snow groaned "Because the adult version don't throw enough?"

"Hey!" Emma and Regina yelled.

Snow gave a half laugh "What, you do? Do you want examples?" She asked "Like toasters being destroyed? Apple trees being chain sawed?" She narrowed her eyes at Emma.

"Ha" Regina grumbled while Snow shot her a look. "Dark curse ring any bells?"

Both girls instantly fell silent. Snow took advantage of their quietness "Gold do you know how to help them?"

"I have not seen this before" He admitted "With them not having powers, I am worried aging will only bring them back."

"What do you suggest we do?" David asked.

"Get used to having little girls?" Gold offered with a smirk towards Regina.

"Rumple" Belle shook her head "I'll start researching, I suggest you contact Zelena. Maybe between my research and her knowledge of spells and magic, we can come up with something to fix this."

"Be warned, the longer they stay like this, side effects could start happening?" Gold grinned

"What kind of side of effects?" David demanded as he shifted a now calm Emma in his arms.

"Childlike ones, dearie" Rumple replied with a smirk.

"That's it, I am going to now kill him" Regina yelled as she lunged at Gold, only to be grabbed quickly by David who now held both girls in his arms. "You two attacking Mr. Gold, is not on our list of things we're going to do" He kept a hold of both girls and turned to Snow."You finish talking to Belle" David instructed his wife "I am going to go get these two in the car, so we can head over to Zelena's."

"Can you wrangle two of them at the same time into a carseat?" Snow asked as she watched the girls both kick and squirm trying to get down. Each yelling about destroying Gold. David winced at their high shrill shrieky voices, but gave a nod. "We'll be fine, once they're in, they can't get out" He reminded Snow with a laugh, that neither one had been able to press the button on the five point harness seats he'd gotten.

"Wouldn't want to be the Charming's right now" Gold shook his head.

Snow rolled her eyes. "And you're sure there is NOTHING you can't do?" She asked Gold.

"I will help Belle look" Gold sighed "And check in with Zelena, maybe we can piece something together, or this could simply wear its self-off. Or they grow up again." He shook his head "It's a mystery dearie, after all.. All Magic comes with a price." He reminded her. "Even Emma's light magic can come with a price."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Thank you for the the awesome reviews, favorites, likes and follows. You guys are amazing.**

* * *

Zelena's laughter filled her tiny house as she looked down at Emma and Regina. "You two look ridiculous! What on earth did you do?"

"Emma, did it" Regina grumbled as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

Emma flopped down on a kitchen chair in Zelena's kitchen. Using her arms as a pillow as she rested them on the table. "It was an accident" She all but whined.

"They're kind of tired" Snow explained "And had a few melt downs on our way here."

"Melt downs" Zelena chuckled "That sounds dreadful to the ears."

"Shut it, Sister" Regina glared up at Regina "Before I do ..."

"What, bite my ankle?" Zelena asked with a smirk as Snow grabbed Regina in a quick motion from attacking her sister.

"Zelena, please" Snow said quietly "They're at their end, I know it's amusing to you, but we're past the amused part."

"We were never amused' Regina grumbled. "Zelena, can you fix this?"

Zelena glanced into Robin's bassinet to make sure her daughter was sleeping before she nodded. "I can help."

Emma sat up "Former Greeny, said what?"

Zelena shot her a look and Emma just shrugged "You're making fun of us, thought it was fair chance."

"Alright, short stack" Zelena narrowed her eyes at Emma which caused her to stick her tongue out at Zelena.

"While it would be tempting to leave you two like this, and very amusing. I can fix it" Zelena promised "I've seen it once before in Oz."

"You have?" Regina asked in disbelief.

"Once" Zelena nodded

"So fix us" Regina demanded as she stood in front of Zelena.

"Aren't you just the most precious thing" She squeezed Regina's little cheek.

"Don't call me precious, precious" Regina snapped as she smacked her big sister's hand away from her face.

"My, my aren't you the most feisty little devil" Zelena chuckled "Regina, this isn't an easy fix. It's going to take me days to gather and find things I need to make the antidote."

Regina groaned "You're joking right?"

Zelena shook her head "Afraid not, darling, I promise you this is a process."

Regina shot a glare at Emma. "Thanks a lot, Swan"

Emma rolled her eyes "It was an accident!" She yelled

Zelena held up her hand "Emma, if you wake up Robin, being small won't be your biggest problem. Understand?"

Emma looked away "Sorry."

"I'll just stay here and help you" Regina shrugged

Zelena looked to Snow and shook her head "I can't have two people that measure in below my knee caps underfoot. I'll never get it finished."

"Of course" Snow nodded "I wasn't going to leave her here, at all."

"Don't trust me with my sister?" Zelena tried to muster up a hurt voice while Snow rolled her eyes. "Of course I trust you with your sister, that's why we are here" She reminded her. "I just wanted to keep her with me and Emma."

"Neither of you are keeping us" Regina shook her head as she pointed at them. "We aren't stray puppies. We each have our own homes."

"Regina you can't even unlock the door at my place, there is no way I am leaving you two alone." Snow shook her head "It's not safe."

"I agree with her" Zelena looked to Regina "You're in a vulnerable position, all kidding aside, you need help." She knelt down in front of Regina. "I can't imagine how hard this is, but you have to stay with the Charming's. They'll take care of you, and protect you" She then smirked "And you can work really hard at annoying the hell out of them. Give them a run for their money" She smirked "The only way you know how."

Regina's shoulders slumped forward as she looked at the ground. "I can't help you?"

"Regina, it's going to take me several days to get this done, and that's working around the clock like mad. It's just best if I do it alone."

"I'll help with Robin" Regina offered.

"I'll keep you updated" Zelena grabbed her sister's tiny hands in hers. "Everyday, I'll keep you updated. I'll check in."

"You don't want my help with Robin?" Regina asked softer as she sniffed and looked down at her annoying little feet.

"It's not that, I'd love your help with Robin, but sis, you can't reach the changing table, or the stove. I'd be putting you in danger, I can't do that." Zelena tilted Regina's chin up. "You can help me by going where I know you'll be safe, protected and taken care of."

Regina let out a sigh and nodded "I'll stay with Snow, if you promise me, you're really going to fix this."

"Sister's honor" Zelena promised "I'll fix this."

"Okay" Regina agreed quietly.

"It's going to be okay" Zelena ran her fingers through Regina's shiny dark hair.

Snow cleared her throat "David, could you get the girls back into the car, I'll join you in a second."

"Oh joy, more carseat adventures' Regina grumbled while she moved towards the door. Emma made no effort to climb down or lift her head from the table, so David went over to her and scooped her up. "At least they aren't screaming this time" He laughed as she shifted Emma in his arms and then placed one hand on Regina's back and led them out of the little farm house.

"Why was that so heart breakingly hard?" Zelena asked once the girls were gone. "Seriously, I've never felt more wicked in a bad way, than just now."

"Don't be hard on yourself. This is best for her" Snow promised. "They're battling extra emotions due to the fact they are child size."

"No denying, my sister was a cute kid" Zelena grumbled. "Good luck at denying those little faces, Snow."

"Thank you Zelena, if you need any help with Robin while you work on this, don't hesitate to ask." Snow offered

"Just take care of my little sister" Zelena said softly "She's kind of precious cargo."

Snow placed her hand on Zelena's arm. "You have my word." She then nodded "We'll keep in touch?"

Zelena nodded "Promise."

* * *

"You guys are home" Granny greeted David and Snow as they came back in the loft.

David was carrying a sleeping Regina in his arms, while Emma was on Snow's back like Kola, with her chin resting on her mother's shoulder. While Snow carried tiny brown sandals in her hands.

"I've got pajamas already, like you asked" She pointed to the counter where was a tiny satin baby blue night gown with delicate yellow flowers covering, and a pair of navy blue bottoms with light blue stripes and a simple baby blue tee-shirt.

"I can't believe you fount a satin nighty" Snow said softly as she deposited Emma carefully onto the counter.

"I thought it's what Regina would be most comfortable in" She shrugged "Neal and I ran to the store, we got smaller tooth brushes for the girls, and some hair detangler, some children's Tylenol, God forbid you need it, and a few other odds and ends of things that should help you get through the next few days. I believe you have enough clothing in the bags I brought, but if you need more, call me."

"Oh, Granny" Snow went to give a hug "Thank you."

"You guys call me" Granny instructed "IF you need anything."

Snow nodded "Yes, of course."

"Neal has been changed, fed, bathed and is now resting, until his three am screeching" She smiled "I will let you get those girls into bed. I'll see myself out."

"Thank you" David smiled as he headed for the stairs. "Snow, where am I putting her? Henry's bed or in Emma's bed."

"Not in Emma's bed" Emma grumbled tiredly "My bed."

"Henry's will be okay" Snow promised as she turned to Emma. "You're clearly exhausted. You need to brush your teeth, and into pajamas."

"No" Emma crossed her arms over her chest "It's not even eight yet. I am not really four!"

"I'll be right back" David promised as he carried Regina up the stairs.

Snow placed Emma's shoes by the door before turning back to her daughter who was sitting on the counter rubbing her very blood shot red eyes with her tiny fist.

"Come on, Emma" She moved to the counter and helped her to the ground "You need to go get in your pjs and brush your teeth" She encouraged as she guided her to the bathroom.

Emma glared up at her "You're not the boss of me."

"Mmm hmm" Snow nodded "I hear you." She entered the bathroom and grabbed the two packages of tooth brushes from the sink and held them out to Emma. "Which one do you want?"

Emma grabbed the yellow and green one, leaving the pink and red one for Regina. "Stupid small mouth, stupid small hands, and stupid step stool" She grumbled to herself as she pushed it to the sink. "Stupid tall sink."

Snow stood back and watched quietly as Emma grumbled to herself. "Stupid toothpaste" She grumbled as she tried to squeeze some on her brush but ended up with a big glob in the sink. "Stupid faucet." Emma mumbled after she scooped up some tooth paste from the sink and began to brush her teeth quietly. Much to Snow's relief. Emma was apparently cranky when she was exhausted.

Emma finished up brushing her teeth and putting her pjs on quietly. "Not going to bed" She mumbled to Snow after she put her clothing in the hamper and stood in front of Snow.

"No, of course not" Snow agreed as she placed her hand on Emma's shoulder, resisting the urge to pick her up, and take her to Neal's rocking chair and rock her. She had the same exhausted look in her eyes that Neal got when he was over tired. Rocking always worked with him. However with Emma, that wasn't going to be the case.

"Why don't you go find a movie, while I go upstairs and make sure, Regina's settled in. Okay?"

Emma nodded as she continued to rub her eyes but headed for the couch.

"Regina didn't even stir" David shook his head as he came down the stairs with her little sandals in his hands. "Not even when I took her shoes off." He dropped them by the door with Emma's shoes and headed to the couch.

"What are we watching tonight, Em?" He asked taking a seat besides his very tired looking daughter who wouldn't stop rubbing her eyes.

"I am going to go turn on the night light, and turn down her bed" She motioned to Emma "Check on Regina and then Neal before I change for bed. I'll be back to watch movies with you two soon." She promised.

"K, mom" Emma mumbled "Dad, I am hungry." She looked up at David as Snow was leaving the room.

"She just brushed her teeth" Snow called over her shoulder before she disappeared up the stairs.

"I am hungry" Emma repeated after mom left the room. "I can re-brush my teeth" She hopped off the couch and headed into the kitchen, opening the fridge. She stood on her tip toes and reached for one of hers and her dad's favorite beers, and the bucket of cold chicken.

"You don't think, you're drinking that, do you?" David's voice asked from above her as Emma looked up with a shrug "Yeah, why? Not really four."

David shook his head and snatched the beer out of her hand and then pushed them further back in the fridge.

Emma just glared up at him and then climbed up onto the bottom ledge of the fridge and reached for it again.

"Emma Swan" David warned as she grabbed her around the waist and pulled her from the fridge. "I'll child lock the fridge if I have to, but you are not drinking beer right now. It would be horrible on your body, your liver and kidneys are little right now."

"So?" Emma grumbled as she kicked her legs. "I'll be fine. You can't tell me what to do."

"I am your father" David reminded her calmly as he moved her up onto his hip. "You're not drinking a beer, you can have some milk, hot cocoa, or water" He offered "And some chicken, or you can go to bed."

"You're being bossy" Emma glared 'You're not the sheriff of the house, dad!"

"Emma, I am not giving you beer, that's final" David warned "I'll dump it all down the drain if I have to. I have to keep you safe, even if that means from your exhausted self, right now."

"Not tired" Emma glared "Mad. Not really four. I can have a damn beer!"

David used his hip to shut the fridge as he walked over to the counter and deposited his daughter down and placed one hand on either side of her and leaned in. "Emma" He commanded "Stop this, now. Do you even hear yourself?" He asked.

Emma glared down at her legs for a few second before she looked up slowly with a little guilty expression on her face, while her cheeks turned bright red. "I am sorry." She finally got out.

David gave her a small smile as he reached out and used his thumb to stroke her soft little cherub cheek. "I am not trying to be mean kiddo. Or bossy. I am just looking out for you. I am your father, it's my job."

Emma gave him a little nod as her lower lip began to stick out.

"I can't let you do things that could seriously hurt you" He added "But I can sneak you an extra fudge bar." He offered and was surprised as Emma shook her head, before rubbing her eyes.

"Do you want to skip a snack?" He asked "Or do you want some of that chicken?" He pointed to the bucket she'd not let go of, that was now on her lap.

Emma looked down and nodded as she reached in and grabbed two pieces. She handed him one. "You want to have a snack with me, dad?" She asked quietly.

"I'd love to" David took her offer. He grabbed the bucket and put it back in the fridge before going back and helping Emma to the ground. The two made their way over to the couch and climbed on.

David bumped his chicken against her piece. "Cheers to a late night snack."

Emma rolled her eyes "Its barley eight!"

"I've got an infant, it's late" David chuckled as he turned on the TV finding something to watch.

Emma chewed on her chicken for a few minutes before she moved closer to David and curled up into side resting heavily on him, as she fought sleep holding her chicken in one hand.

"Want me to take that?" He asked Emma who only shook her head "Still eating it" She mumbled

His daughter was stubborn there was no denying that. "Okay, princess" He whispered "You can have your chicken."

Snow entered the room a few minutes later dressed for bed herself. "Is she?" She whispered coming up to the couch while David shook his head looking down at the glassy green eyes that were locked on a re-run of Friends.

Snow shook her head "Of course not." She took a seat on the other side of Emma "Regina is out cold, she didn't even move when I got her nightgown on."

David shook his head "She's had a long day, do you think she'll be okay waking up in a new strange place?"

"I put a baby monitor in their room" Snow whispered "If she wakes up, I should be able to hear her. I was worried about that too. I am also worried about them on the steep stairs in the middle of the night."

David frowned "I didn't think about that either, we'll leave the light on in the hallway."

Snow nodded in agreement "Neal's milk drunk, asleep, we should be good, once we get this one to bed, for a few hours" She looked down as Emma rubbed her eyes with a now greasy covered hand.

"Not, going to bed" Emma mumbled "Not sleepy"

Snow glanced at the clock and then at David "I am going to try something, it would be nice if we could get a few hours of sleep."

"Agreed."

"Emma, hand your dad your chicken, sweetheart" She instructed softly while David leaned over and took the half eaten leg from Emma's little hand.

This time Emma didn't even argue. Snow lifted Emma slowly up into her arms before standing with her. "The couch is hurting my back, and you're covered in grease" She whispered to her daughter who was fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Watching TV" Emma pointed.

"Mmm hmm" Snow nodded "We're still going to" She assured her as she carried her into the kitchen and grabbed a towel and wiped her eyes and hands from grease before moving over to Neal's rocker which faced the TV. She settled herself down with Emma on her lap. "Much better on my back. Now can you tell me about this show quietly, I don't think I've seen it before, that's why I've got you on my lap, so we don't wake Neal or Regina with our talking."

Emma was too tired to even question it as she leaned against her mother with her full weight now. "This a show about six grown friends, they all live in the city and spend a lot of time together at the coffee shop." She mumbled quietly while Snow began to rock in the chair.

"That sounds like fun" Snow spoke softly as she kept rocking. "I think I'll like this show. You and I will have to watch more episodes."

"She's out" David whispered a mere three minutes later as he came over and reached down and carefully lifted his daughter into his arms. "Her bed ready?"

Snow nodded with a smile "Yeah, turned down and everything."

"I'll be back, if you want to try and get some sleep, before Neal wakes up"

Snow stood and stopped David before going, she stood on her toes and leaned up and kissed Emma's sleeping cheek. "I know this is hard on them" She whispered "ANd I want this fixed for them, but I am enjoying some of the extra perks of them being this little."

David gave a knowing smile "I agree, I love this too" he held his daughter a little tighter "But let me tell you what it's like wrestling a beer out of this girl's hands. It's so much better when she's regular size and I can just join her for a beer." He chuckled.

"She tried to drink beer?" Snow groaned as she ran her fingers through Emma's long hair "Oh, these next few days are going to be an adventure."

David laughed "We've survived a few curses, we can get them and us past this"

Snow nodded in agreement as she stole one last kiss "With a few extra kisses"

* * *

Snow held Neal's little hand as she watched him nurse happily, while he kicked his legs and made all kind of happy noises.

"Yeah, you're happy a little boy this morning aren't you?" She asked "Mornings are nice aren't they."

She heard the stairs creek and looked up and smiled "Good Morning, Regina" She greeted with a smile "I've been expecting you."

Regina held tightly on the rail as she slowly came down the steps and made her way into the living room. "Oh, you're nursing... I can come back."

Snow waved her hand "You're fine, come on down. Unless I am making you uncomfortable."

Regina shook her head as she came up to the rocking chair. "How'd you know I would be up soon?"

Snow glanced at the clock "You've always been an early riser, I remember trying to wake up before you as a child, so I could get to the table faster and all put together. I never beat you."

Regina nodded "You were always a frazzled mess." She agreed. She glanced back at Neal and back at Snow. "Does that hurt?"

"Feeding him?" Snow asked "It did at first, but it doesn't now." She assured her. "As soon as he's done, I'll start breakfast" She smiled "I bet you're hungry, you didn't get any dinner last night."

Regina climbed onto the couch. "You don't have to feed me."

Snow moved Neal up and began to burp him. "I want to feed you, I like feeding the people I love. It's love language."

Regina sighed as she kept looking at her legs. "You could just take me home."

Snow shook her head "Regina, you know I am not going to do that, you know the conversation we had last night with Zelena." Snow fixed her night shirt and stood bring Neal over to his highchair. "Come on over here, help me with breakfast."

Regina slid off the couch and came over to to the counter and began to try and climb up on the barstool. After a few seconds she was up on the stool on her knees. "What are we making?"

"What would you like to make?" Snow asked as she dropped some cherrios on Neal's tray.

"Crepes?" Regina asked "Strawberry cream cheese ones?"

"You've got it" Snow began gathering the stuff "That'll make Emma happy, get her sweet tooth satisfied." She smiled as she turned on the coffee pot for herself and David.

"I could go for a cup of that" Regina pointed while Snow shook her head "I am not giving you coffee, I just read a horrific article about this teen dying of caffeine over dose, with your little body right now. I can't risk that."

Regina groaned as she climbed all the way onto the counter to sit next to the mixing bowl "This is hell, you realize that, don't you?"

"I can only imagine" She nodded "We'll get you through this, and Zelena will fix it."

Regina rubbed her forehead "At least Henry's not here to witness his mother's being shrunken dwarfs, that have to ride around in car seats, and wear little girl clothing" She pulled at the little night gown.

"That stuff is not fair" Snow agreed "But we're doing it for your well being."

Regina looked up at Snow "I know, thank you Snow" She mumbled "I know I am not being easy."

Snow gave her a wink "I'd be worried if you were. Don't worry about it. I've got years of experience with you. We'll get through this." She promised "And I'll do my best to make the next few days, not so hellish, okay?"

Regina gave her a small smile "I'll hold you to that Snow White" She warned.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for reading!**

* * *

"That was an amazing breakfast, ladies" David looked between to Regina and his wife "Thank you."

"All her" Snow pointed to Regina "She taught me some tricks."

"Told, her some tricks. I told her some tricks." Regina grumbled "All I physically did was crack eggs and stir stuff."

"It was helpful" Snow promised as she looked up to see Emma coming down the stairs rubbing her eyes with one hand while holding on the rail with the other.

"Good morning, Emma" Snow greeted her with a smile. "Nice of you to finally join us." She teased her daughter, knowing she very much wasn't a morning person.

"Morning" Emma greeted her ignoring the teasing "I don't remember falling asleep last night. I must have been more tired than I realized."

"Must of agreed" Snow agreed as her and David shared an amused look.

"Something smells good" Emma observed as she came over to the island and began to climb up the stool "And I am starving."

"When aren't you hungry, Swan?" Regina rolled her eyes. "I am surprised you maintain such a small figure."

Emma shrugged "I am active, but you know what the best part of my little mistake is?"

"Do enlighten me" Regina nodded "Because I have yet to find one."

Snow placed a plate of food in front of Emma before placing a small little kiss to the top of her head. "I love that you have found a positive, you truly are my daughter."

Emma rolled her eyes at Snow but shrugged as she shoved a finger full of whip cream in her mouth. "At least right now, we actually do have childlike metabolisms and we CAN eat whatever we want, without worrying about it! Bring on the cookies!"

Regina groaned and dropped her head to the counter "You make my head hurt, Emma Swan."

"And yet, you'll still be finding yourself eating a healthy balance of foods" Snow winked at Emma as she pushed a glass of milk to her.

Emma groaned "Mom, don't kill my mood, besides dad will slip me the stuff I want."

"Hey" David warned "There went the bus, with me under it… Thanks kiddo."

"If you don't think I know how much candy and coffee and pop you two drink at the office, you're clearly mistaken." Snow shook her head "I even know where your hidden candy drawer is."

Emma's eyes got big, as she whirled around on her mother. Pointing her very tiny very chubby little finger at her. "It was you! You stole my Symphony with toffee bits bar!" Her eyes narrowed "I didn't talk to dad for a whole day because of that."

"And I got so much filing done that day" David smirked at his daughter.

While Snow pretended to be innocent "Who me?"

"I should arrest you" Emma grumbled "For breaking and entering, and theft!"

"Aren't you a dramatic one in the mornings" Regina grumbled "And I used to think Henry was dramatic when he was little boy. You truly are your mother's daughter!"

Emma tossed her messy hair that was falling out of the braid over her shoulder. "Kid's got great set of genes. People would pay money to have his genes." She then turned back to Snow "And you… You really are a bandit!"

"You'll be fine" Snow promised "Your drawer has twenty or so other candy bars, prepackaged items and crap that will rot your stomach out, and I'll replace that one bar if matters that much to you." She offered with an amused smile.

Emma sighed "No, its fine, I would have shared it with you anyway. I just didn't want dad taking it." She used her thumb and pointed it over her shoulder at David. "I won it on a bet against him. That was my prize."

"How do you two get any work done?" Regina shook her head "I've really got to pay more attention to my staff."

"Town elected Staff" Emma grinned knowing that was still a button pusher for Regina.

"Don't" Snow shook her head at Emma "Just eat your breakfast, please."

David grabbed his keys and his wallet as he headed for the door. "I need to go to the station for a bit. I'll be in touch all day."

Emma swallowed a bite "I'll go get dressed and brush my teeth, I can go with you" She said sliding off the barstool.

David paused by the door. "Emma, you're not coming into the office today." He tried to sound calm.

"Why not?" Emma asked "I mean I know I can't drive the patrol car, but I can still go down and…." She tilted her head to the side as she thought about it. "I can file and do paperwork, answer calls. Make the coffee."

David shook his head "Emma, you couldn't reach the top file drawer."

"I'll stand on a chair!" Emma argued as she headed for the door.

David knelt down to Emma's level as she approached him. "Em, I need you to stay here with your mom." He said seriously "I don't feel like the police station, is a safe place for you right now. I can't have you there."

Emma looked hurt as she took several steps back from David. Her jaw clenched and her chin lifted as she glared at him.

"Come on kiddo, don't give me that look" David begged "I am not trying to hurt your feelings, and I am not saying I don't trust you. Or that I won't miss you today." He tried assure her. "I just need to know you're safe. Being with your mom, Regina and Neal is a good place to be."

"Whatever" Emma mumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest and continued to glare at him.

"I love you" David inched himself a few steps forward and leaned in and kissed her little cheek. "If I have any questions, you'll be the first person I call."

Emma shrugged "I may be too busy to answer. You'll have to figure it out on your own."

David looked up helplessly to his wife who'd come up behind them. "It's okay David, go. We'll see you at lunch like promised. I've got them."

"Sorry" He mouthed as he looked down to his stewing three foot daughter. "Snow, the lock?" David motioned as he reached out and tucked an unruly curl away from Emma's face. "I'll talk to you soon. Have a good day Emma."

Snow followed David to the door and kissed him. "Have a good day, we'll see you at lunch."

David glanced down at Emma "Sorry" He whispered before heading out of the loft. Snow locked the door behind him and watched as Emma came up to the door before putting her back to the door sliding down, with a scowl on her face.

Snow headed back to the kitchen leaving Emma be for the moment.

"Snow" Regina asked as Snow was back "Would a cup of tea be on the list of things, we can't have. You have to have something decaf?"

Snow gave Regina a smile "Yes, I have tea, plenty you can have. I'll make you a cup. I'll be careful on the temperature." She turned towards the door. "Emma, do you want a cup of tea too?"

"No, tea is gross." Emma mumbled as she rested her chin on her knees, though she actually did enjoy some teas, and she knew her mother knew that.

"Are you going to pout all day, Swan?" Regina asked with a shake of her head. She slid off her stool and headed for the living room "I am going to read the paper, watch the morning news and drink some tea."

"I'll bring you, your tea" Snow told her with a smile "Emma, come finish your breakfast."

"No."

Snow shook her head and decided to give her a few minutes to sort her thoughts. She fixed Regina a nice warm but not boiling hot cup of tea, and began cleaning up the breakfast dishes, before moving her focus to Neal. "Let's get you cleaned up for the day, little prince" She lifted him from the highchair and headed for the changing table glancing back at her daughter who was still leaning on the door.

"Emma do you remember when we were just roommates, and how we looked forward to our rare days off together?" She smiled as she lay Neal on the changing table. "You know the days where I wasn't teaching and you and Henry weren't off on great adventures playing detectives, trying to figure out what Madam Mayor was hiding?"

"We weren't playing" Emma grumbled as she stood up.

"Oh, I agree with your mother dear, clearly child's play." Regina laughed.

"We broke the curse" Emma argued "We figured you out. That's not child's play!"

Regina laughed "No, Henry figured it you. You just played a long to humor him. What you did was kiss him, and then believed.."

Snow shook her head "We're off topic now" She turned her focus back to Emma. "You do remember those days though, where we'd get some days off together and we always looked forward to them? We always found something fun to do. That's all this."

Emma moved over to stand by the changing table, her face scrunching up in disgust at the smell of her brother's diaper.

"It's a little different now, back then I wasn't dependent on you to do things for me..."

"I am pretty sure I made all your meals those days." Snow smirked as Emma rolled her eyes. "Okay, so it's a little bit the same, but now you're my mom…" She gave her mom a small smile. "Sorry, my emotions are out of control right now."

"It's okay" Snow promised her. "Could you throw this away for me?" Snow asked her daughter as she handed Emma the rolled up dirty diaper.

Pure disgust filled Emma's face as she took the diaper with one hand and used her other one to plug her nose as she ran towards the garbage can quickly to dispose of the offending object. "How can someone so small, make something so awful?" She mumbled to herself before she turned and headed back towards her mother. "Mom?"

"Hmm?" Snow asked as she sprinkled baby powder onto Neal. "How come I am too small to go to work with dad, too small to be alone at my house, but not too small to be handed something so horribly toxic as that diaper" She shuddered as she climbed the back side of the changing table trying to get to a baby wipe.

Snow couldn't help but laugh at her daughter, before motioning her down. "Get down"

"I want a baby wipe" Emma argued as she snatched one and began to wiping her hands.

"Wasn't it just yesterday you were complaining about how those wipe, what was it you said, Asses?" Snow rolled her eyes as she lifted Neal from the changing table and brought him over to his playpen. "Your big sister, is funny one, isn't she?" She asked her son who smiled and clapped in response.

"Cute mom" Emma shook her head as Snow pushed her towards the sink and lifted her up and managed to use her leg and hip to hold Emma in place she turned on the faucet and the both got their hands under the water. "There clean, non ass wiped hands" Snow teased as she carried Emma back to her spot at the breakfast table. "Now can you finish your breakfast. Before you get even hangrier."

"I don't get Hangry" Emma grumbled as she picked up her fork.

"Do too" Both Snow and Regina said at the same time.

"Today is going to be a blast" Emma muttered sarcastically. "Let's all gang up on Emma, day."

"We'll make it fun" Snow promised "We could go swimming, we could go see a movie, go to the library..."

"Snow" Regina's voice cut through frantic "Snow! I can't read!"

Snow moved to where Regina had curled up on the couch, looking small on the big couch all by herself with her tea cup in one hand and a newspaper in the other. If she didn't look so freaked out in the moment, it would have been an adorable picture. "What do you mean, you can't read?" Snow asked softly as she knelt in front of Regina on the couch.

Regina pointed to the paper on her lap. "The words are just letters! My eyes are untrained at how to see them together!"

Emma hopped down and joined her mother and Regina glancing at the paper. "Let me see" She tried as she took the paper from Regina. She studied it for a few seconds before frowning with a sigh "Guess, I really couldn't have gone in to work today, with dad."

"You can't read it either?" Snow guessed as she looked between the two girls.

Emma shook her head while her shoulders slumped. "I am sorry, Regina."

"What's going on?" Regina demanded of Snow.

"You remember all magic comes with a price, even white magic" She added softer "And Belle did warn us, that your bodies, would start to re-act to the size it is."

"Well you can scratch the library of your list of things to do today" Regina grumbled.

Snow sighed "I am sorry guys. I know this stinks. It's going to be okay though."

"I am sorry, if I don't find that so comforting" Regina grumbled as she passed Snow her cup of tea so she could cross her arms over her chest.

"Zelena is working on it" Snow promised "She knew what she was doing yesterday. We have to be confident in your sister."

"Yeah, I know' Regina mumbled "She told us she'd keep us updated!"

Snow placed her hand on Regina's leg. "Regina, it's not even eight thirty in the morning yet. You've got to give her some time."

"That's all I have is time!" Regina snapped "And it's horrible!"

"Let's find ways to make the time pass quicker?" Snow suggested. "The day is ours, we can make it great! We're meeting David for lunch at Granny's today."

Regina groaned "Great, so the whole town can mock me!"

"We're not staying cooped up inside this loft, the entire time this takes" Snow shook her head. "That's hiding, and we don't hide!"

"Sometimes, we hide" Emma shrugged "So they don't know we're planning an attack!"

Snow shook her head at Emma, giving her the not now look.

"So what?" Regina asked "We go to mommy and me classes? Thanks, but no thanks!"

"Agreed" Emma rolled her eyes as she looked away "Those classes are first time mothers of itty bitty babies."

Snow reached out and pulled Emma to her side. She knew that comment had hurt Emma's feelings the day she'd gone to pick Neal up. She'd tried to play it off then that she was fine. Even though her magic betrayed her. Now, with the crazy amount of emotions and feelings that were going through her daughter's mind. She could see it again, and still see the sting from that comment.

"My first time mommy title, belongs to you Emma" She brushed some curls away from Emma's face.

"First time, baby" Emma pointed to Neal in his playpen as she pulled away. "Always going to be his title." She sighed as she headed back to the counter to finish her breakfast.

Snow closed her eyes for a second. To regain her thoughts. It always stung a little when Emma's walls came up against her, and she pushed her away. They'd made great strides in their relationships, and Emma wasn't jealous of Neal. She loved her brother to pieces. Snow saw that every time she interacted with him. However there were still little things that would come up, that would just strike the heart, and leave a little sting. She figured the next few days, would be full of them.

"How about, if Emma finishes her breakfast, and you go get a bath or a shower in. We start getting dressed and ready and then we try to make the best of the day. We could go for a walk, go to the lake, we could go find a place to swim. Go rent a movie."

"Can we make cookies later today?" Emma asked mid bite of now very cold crepe.

"Yes" Snow smiled "Yes, we can."

"And call Zelena?" Regina asked "Or better yet, stop by."

Snow nodded "In a few hours, we will contact your sister."

Regina sighed as she slid off the couch "Very well."

"Do you want to take a bath or a shower?" Snow asked as she headed for the bathroom.

"Does it matter to you?" Regina asked "Are you writing a news report?"

Snow sighed "Regina, the bathtub is huge, and Emma already had an incident with it yesterday. I have to help you in and out."

"There is a step stool in the bathroom" Regina argued.

"So you can stand on it, and jump in?" Snow asked "And possibly break your leg? I don't think so." Snow's face softened as she gave Regina a small smile. "I promise it's not a big deal, I'll help you in and out, and you can do the rest all yourself." She tilted her head to the side "You came in to my bath chambers for years" She reminded her. "We survived that"

"That's because the royal princess, didn't know to wash behind her ears, or get the twigs and grass out of her hair, and your governess was useless" Regina mumbled.

Emma let out a snicker "Mom, you used to get grass in your hair?"

Snow shook her head but smiled "I had really long curly hair" She defended herself "And I loved being outdoors on my horse."

"Yeah, once you learned to properly stop it." Regina laughed

"Hey" Snow shook her head "That's not fair, you know very well that your mother spooked out my horse, magically so you'd be there to save me, so you'd marry my dad."

"Guys" Emma cleared her throat "Let's not go all the way down memory lane right now, huh. I can't have you two killing each other. I can't reach the top shelf of the fridge. I could starve to death."

Snow pointed to Regina "Last night, I put all the clothing that was for you from Granny, in the bottom of Henry's dresser upstairs, why don't you go get your clothes?"

Regina sighed and nodded before heading up the stairs. "Emma the clothing that is meant for you is in your bottom drawer, when you're done eating, why don't you go get dressed, and I'll brush out your hair."

Emma nodded in agreement as she slid off the stool and then realized she couldn't reach her plate, so she climbed up halfway to grab her plate and pull it down, she headed over to the sink and realized that was high too. She gave a sigh as she lifted it to the ledge and pushed it in with a loud clatter before turning to Snow triumphly. "I got my plate into the sink."

Snow rubbed her forehead "Yeah, I see that… Or heard that." She smiled at Emma "Remind me when we are out today, to pick up some plastic plates for the next little while. "

"Okay" Emma agreed with a grin before she headed for the stairs.

"Don't run up them" Snow warned knowing her daughter. "Please walk for the time being, my goal is to avoid trips to the hospital the next few days."

Emma turned around and grinned "Yeah, good luck with that" She smirked before she headed up the stairs.

* * *

"Zelena!" Regina's tiny voice cut through the diner as she saw her sister enter, from her spot at a booth with the Charmings Her hamburger she'd just picked up dropping to her plate as she climbed up the booth and literally tried crawling over Snow to get her sister.

"Regina" Snow grunted as she got a little elbow to the ribs and a sandaled foot to the thigh.

"What are you doing here?" Regina demanded ignoring Snow as she kept making her way awkwardly out of the booth.

"And she's the one who didn't want attention on us" Emma mumbled as she took a bite of her grilled cheese sandwich.

"Hello to you too, Regina darling" Zelena greeted her pint sized sister.

"No time pleasantries" Regina shook her head "Why are you here?" she demanded with a stomp of her foot.

"Regina" Snow hissed as she slid from the booth. "You're being rude, and causing a scene."

Zelena shifted Robin's carseat on her arm "Regina, go sit down with the Charming's, I'll be over in a just a minute. Let me order my lunch."

Snow took Regina's arms in hers and led her back to the table. "Let's make room for Zelena to join us."

David got up and lifted Neal and his highchair over to the other side of the table so his back was against the wall as he and Emma slid their lunches down farther closer to him offering up a seat for Zelena while Snow went and grabbed another highchair that Zelena could put baby Robin's carseat on top.

"Now, don't jump down her throat." Snow warned.

"She shouldn't be here" Regina glared down at her uneaten hamburger. "How is she fixing this, if she's here?"

"Isn't this this a sweet picture?" Zelena greeted them as she came over to the table.

"We made you a spot" Emma said through a mouthful of onion ring.

"Aren't you just so charming" Zelena shook her head as her lip curled up in disgust "So is that onion ring you're eating."

Emma shrugged 'They're good."

"ENOUGH CHIT CHAT" Regina snapped. "Why are you here?" Regina demanded

"Regina" David warned

While Zelena took a seat. "Regina, I promise you I am working on this. It's all I am doing" She assured her "But it's a lengthy process, and some things just need to sit for a bit."

Regina groaned "I can't be like this much longer!"

"It hasn't been twenty four hours" Zelena shook her head.

"We discovered she couldn't read today" Snow said quietly "We've been having a rough time since then."

"What's this we crap?" Regina snapped "It's my body turning backwards, what if my mind goes too? I don't need to be some drooling two foot nobody, who can't wipe their own…."

"Regina" Zelena cut her off "I am working on it, as fast as I can" She promised "You know what could help me move faster, you letting me get keys to your vault."

"Fine" Regina nodded "You can have whatever you want, just fix this" Her voice cracked as a tear threatened to fall.

Zelena wasn't sure what came over her but she quickly stood up and leaned over Snow and carefully picked up Regina and brought her close hugging her tightly before she wondered outside and sat down on one of the picnic tables outside holding her sister close.

"Don't cry, Regina" She whispered "Please don't cry. I can't handle you crying right now." She whispered as she ran her fingers up and down Regina's spine.

"I am changing" Regina whispered to Zelena "I feel it, I am reverting, Emma is too! I see it in her. We're going back. Don't let me get lost. Only you can fix this."

Zelena cupped Regina's face in her hands as she brought her chin up so they could make eye contact. "I promise you with all of my heart, which I could give you" She winked "That I am going to fix this. "Just give me time, and trust me to do so" She encouraged "And go in there and let Snow take care of you. She's not going to let anything physically happen to you, while I promise to protect your mental wellbeing."

"But we're reverting every second" Regina pointed out.

Zelena nodded "I know, that's the magic, but it's really not as fast as you think. We've got a few weeks before you were a complete child. I promise. I'll have this fixed before then,Pinky swear."

Regina sighed as she managed to get control of her emotions. "Okay."

"How about we go back in there, and I can eat. I am starving" Zelena smiled "I haven't eaten since yesterday, I've been so busy working on this."

Regina slid of Zelena's lap and let out an embarrassed laugh. "If you tell anyone about this little love fest, I'll.."

"Bite my ankles?" Zelena teased. "Consider me warned."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- THANK YOU for reading, and putting up with any errors I miss. Proofing your own work is hard! You see what you meant to say. :)**

 **Charming Feelings coming this chapter and the next...**

* * *

"You okay, now?" Snow asked as Regina approached the booth again, standing in front of it.

Regina gave a slightly embarrassed nod.

"Are you ready, to try and eat?" Snow asked as she leaned forward and lifted Regina back on to the booth and lifted her over herself, so she wouldn't be climbed over again. She was done getting little elbows in her stomach. "You've got to be hungry?" She tried as she scooted over closer to Regina once she was in her spot, so Zelena could take her seat again.

Regina nodded as she picked up her burger again. "Yeah, little bit" She agreed. "Snow, we're going to have to do something about the Mayor office right now." She said after a few quiet minutes. "I can't really run things, right now."

"Even Mayor's get to take vacations" David assured her. "I've already handled it, and Emma's job. All the right people know what's going on."

"And I bet they aren't even surprised. Emma shook her head. "Because in any other city, we'd be a science experiment. Here it's just… Oh Emma's magic just backfired, nothing new." She rolled her eyes. "As they sigh with relief it's not another curse."

"Tell us how you really feel, Emma" Regina grumbled as she took a bite of her burger. "And I wouldn't count this as a vacation…" She glared at David. "Vacations are sun, sand and relaxation."

"We've got sun!" Emma argued "And mom took us on a walk through the park today, we walked through the _Sandbox,_ and we aren't having to do much actual work… Besides throwing toxic diapers into the garbage."

David looked down at his daughter and shook his head with a smile. She was amusing and in his eyes amazingly adorable at any size.

"So, you see" Emma continued "We're sorta on vacation."

"Says the girl who threw a tantrum this morning, because Daddy left her home for the day." Regina muttered.

"Hey!" Emma snapped "I didn't throw a tantrum!"

"Pouting is a tantrum, dear" Regina taunted

"Alright, both of you" David shook his head "Take it down a notch."

"Has this been your morning?" Zelena asked "That sounds absolutely wicked."

Snow shook her head "No, not really." She glanced at her watch and then back to Zelena. "I think they're just getting tired" She whispered.

"Hey" Emma pointed her finger at Snow. "We are sitting right here, we can hear you!" She snapped loudly

"Yes, and so can everyone in Granny's" Snow agreed "So please, lower your voice, and remember that you my darling girl, are actually a princes, have some manners and respect for those trying to dine around you, please, lower your voice."

Emma's mouth fell open as she glared at Snow. "Seriously? I didn't do anything! I was just trying to point out the positives to Regina!" Her little voice escalating with each word. "Now, I am getting a lecture about the tone of my voice?!"

"Emma" David placed his hand on her shoulder "Why don't you finish your lunch?"

"I am not actually four!" Emma snapped as she angrily pushed her plate across the table harder than she'd thought. She only wanted it not in front of her to make a point. Instead the plate crashed into Regina's plate which crashed into her water glass sending ice cold water down the front of Regina.

Everyone seemed to freeze for a moment in time.

"Emma!" Snow gasped in shock finally finding her voice as she jumped over to try and avoid the cool water getting on her, before she quickly grabbed some napkin and began throwing them on the water.

"I'll go get a rag" Zelena sighed while standing up "Shame I actually thought I'd get to eat a hot meal, while Robin slept."

"Swan!" Regina glared as she got up onto her feet and made a dash to jump across the table. "I am going to kill you!"

Snow's hand caught the back of Regina's dress and pulled her back down to her spot. "Nobody's killing anybody" She warned

"Oh, sure take her side" Regina snapped "Because she's your daughter. I get it."

"I am not taking her side" Snow promised as she took the rag and more napkins from Zelena and began to wipe Regina down. "I am just too upset this moment to say anything. I need to calm down." She assured Regina, before motioning to David. "Please take Emma, outside. We're done with lunch. Once I finish cleaning up Regina and this table, I'll gather Neal, and the three of us will be ready to head out to meet you two, and maybe Zelena could get her lunch in peace."

David nodded as he stood "Come on kiddo" He said to Emma as he reached for her.

"I am not really four" Emma repeated much quieter "And I am sorry, I didn't mean to spill water on her, it was an accident!"

"I still think you could use some fresh air" David nodded "I know you didn't mean to spill water on Regina, but you did mean to shove your plate, which shows me you're overwhelmed."

Emma went to argue but her mother shot her a look and she found herself getting up, but quickly reaching for the last half or her sandwich before anyone could stop her as she darted outside.

"Sorry, Granny" Snow sighed as she tossed some wet napkins onto the table.

"Whatever for?" Granny asked coming around to help mop up the rest of the mess. "People spill things, it happens. No harm done." She assured "Just give them some grace, this is harder on them, than us."

Snow took a deep breath as she looked down at the little version of Regina, who now had goosebumps on her little arms, due to the cold water and the AC that was blasting down on them. Zelena was doing her best to ring out her dress.

"You're right" Snow responded in a softer tone "It is harder on them." She stood and leaned over the booth and carried Neal over to his stroller that was hanging out by the juke box before coming back to the table.

"Thanks for joining us for lunch Zelena. We'll hear from you soon?"

"Promise" Zelena nodded as she stroked Regina's cheek. "I'll talk to you later today. I'll call. Okay?"

Regina nodded as she shivered "Okay."

Snow bent over the stroller and pulled out one of Neal's blankets from the basket and wrapped it around Regina's shoulders before scooping her up onto her hip. "How about we go get you some dry clothes?"

Regina nodded in agreement with a quiet sigh.

Snow managed to wrangle the stroller and Regina outside, to find David sitting on a bench, and Emma on the table directly facing David. Her very small feet dangling over as the two just seemed to be talking quietly.

It was an image the melted Snow's heart. It was an image of how it should have been all those years ago. Her husband and her little girl, just enjoying each other's company.

She watched for a second as Emma let out a small giggle over something David said. Her little blonde curls bounced from the movement, and even from the distant she could see her green eyes big, but filled with joy. This moment would be captured forever in Snow's heart.

"I am still cold" Regina mumbled from her place on Snow's hip bringing her back to reality. "Yes of course. I am going to get you back home." She assured her.

"The loft" Regina mumbled "Not my home."

"You'll always have a home with us" Snow whispered "Home isn't the house you live in. It's with the people you love."

"You should write for Hallmark" Regina pointed out "You'd make bank."

Snow let out a laugh as she shook her head "Thanks for the suggestion."

She moved over to David and Emma. "Emma, you ready to go home?"

David stood and helped Emma jump off the table to the ground. "Yes" She responded to her mother before moving to stand in front of them. "Regina, I am sorry I spilled your water all over you…" She paused as a mischievous grin took over. "You're move."

Regina let out a laugh as she wiggled her way down to the ground, to stand toe to toe with Emma. "You better sleep with one eye open, Swan." She smirked.

"Oh boy" David shook his head "Sounds like trouble, and here I have to get back to work. Shame."

"Chicken" Snow pretended to glare at him. "I've got to get Neal back home for a nap" She then pointed down and mouthed "Them too."

David gave her nod as the girls seemed obliviously to what was just said. "I'll be home right after work, and I'll take care of dinner." He promised as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Call me, if you need anything."

"I always do" Snow promised as she returned the kiss.

David leaned over the stroller and kissed Neal's forehead "See you tonight buddy, take care of your mom and the girls" He instructed before kneeling in front of Emma and Regina. "And you two…"

"What listen to my mother?" Emma asked cocking her head to the side.

"Exactly that" David smiled as he pulled her into a hug holding the back of her head, as he always did. "Never change kiddo. I adore you."

"I know" Emma whispered returning the hug. "I miss working with you already."

"Me too" David replied as he pulled back so he could see her face. "It's boring as hell without you around, Emma."

"You mean it?" Emma asked looking up "You really miss me?"

"Oh, Emma" David placed his hands on her shoulders "Working side by side with you is the greatest gift. I never take our moments for granted."

"You're not going to replace me?" She asked

"Never" David shook his head "Even if I have to bring Grumpy in to help, it would never be replacing you. I couldn't."

Emma looked a little unsure "But what if we stay like this?"

"Trust Zelena" David brushed her hair off her face as he tilted her chin up. "Have hope, like mom always says. This will be fixed and you'll be back at work before you know it."

Emma gave a small nod "But, just what if it's not? What will happen to me?"

"You'll be taken care of" David promised as he grabbed her small hand. "By everyone who loves you. Trust that."

Emma gave him a small smile as she reached out and hugged him tightly. "I love you, dad."

"And I you, my princess" He held her for several moments before she pulled away and let out an embarrassed laugh. "Yeah, I don't know why I am feeling so insecure."

"You're okay" Both David and Snow said at the same time.

"Whoa, parents in stereo." Emma shook her head. "We should go, mom" She looked to Snow. "Regina's probably looking forward to dry clothes?"

"Well, it hot out here" Regina shrugged "I am naturally drying, but I fear we'll all sunburn soon, since you crazy Charming's all have pale as hell skin."

"And on that note" Snow rolled her eyes "I'll be heading to the loft, see you at dinner" She pecked her husband on the cheek one last time, before motioning, Emma and Regina to follow her on the quick trip back to the loft.

* * *

Snow just gotten Neal down for his nap, Regina had successfully changed and was now watching some horse documentary on David's laptop up on Henry's bed. Snow gave her ten minutes before she passed out. Her eyes were already heavy, before she'd even left the room. There was no doubt in her mind, the girl's little bodies were sucking there energy away from them, and naps were going to be in order. However telling them to take a nap wasn't going to be easy. She'd have to get crafty on that end.

After starting a load of laundry, Snow found Emma pacing the loft, as if she couldn't find something to do.

"Hey, Em?" Snow called as she entered her own room laying on her bed.

Emma came to the curtain way. "Need help folding laundry?"

"Not right this second, sweetheart" Snow shook her head "But later today, I'll take you up on that."

"Oh" Emma gave a nod as she shifted from foot to foot at the entryway.

"Your brother is sleeping, and Regina is upstairs watching something boring on your dad's computer" Snow explained "And I am exhausted because your brother had me up several times last night, so I was going to lay down for a few minutes, I was wondering, if you'd come talk to me for a little bit, while I rest."

Snow rolled to her side and patted the empty spot next to her.

Emma stood nervously in the entryway for a few more seconds before going over to the bed. She climbed her way up and took her sandals off and handed them to Snow, so they wouldn't make a loud crashing noise dropping off the bed.

Snow smiled and put them put them on her bedside table as she turned back to Emma who had now occupied her father's side of the bed, resting her head on his pillows.

"Are you still mad at me?" Emma asked quietly as Snow's eyes met hers.

"What?" Snow asked in complete surprise. "Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?"

Emma scratched her cheek as she looked away. "You know, for the water…"

"Oh, Emma" Snow reached out and stroked her daughter's cheek. "I wasn't mad at you, I was frustrated that you were so frustrated."

"You sent me outside, with dad." Emma pointed out "Because you didn't want to be around me."

Snow's eyes got wide. "Is that what you think?"

Emma shrugged "That's what I know."

Snow shook her head as she sat up and grabbed Emma's face in her hands. "Oh, I am so sorry, I made you feel that way, Emma." She leaned forward and left a lingering kiss on her tiny forehead. "Sweetheart, I sent you outside, so you could have a moment without everyone looking at you, a minute to yourself so you could clear your thoughts. I just figured you needed a minute to yourself. I also knew your dad was the only person in that moment that could make you laugh, which you needed. He's good at that." Snow began to twirl Emma's hair around her own finger. "Honey, I am sorry that it came across harsh. I just knew it's what you needed in that moment, and you weren't going to take it, without a little push."

She pulled Emma into her arms as she lay back down against the pillows. "I think, the next few days while we live this, Em. There are going to be more of those moments." She whispered into Emma's ear "And the thing I want you to really hold in your heart. No matter what if I get frustrated with you, or Regina or even mad in the moment. It's never going to be so mad that I will want to send you away. Or not love you. There IS NOTHING you could do or say that would make me not love you, not want you. Ever!" She continued to play with her daughter's long golden curls. "It's my job to keep you safe. Understand?"

Emma lay against her mother, allowing her to play with her hair. Finding herself enjoying the closeness they were sharing. She allowed her parents to hug her when she was in her normal form, and every once in a while, she'd initiate the first hug, but it was rare. She was still learning at taking down her walls, and keeping them down. For some reason being the size of a four year old, made it easier to allow them to hold her.

"You okay, Em?" Snow asked after a few minutes of quiet between the two of them. "Are we okay?"

Emma's eyes traveled up as she looked at her mom and gave a nod. "Dad, did get me to laugh." She said softly. "And you're right, I did need that. I was really upset in that moment that I shoved my plate, but I never meant to cause a scene or knock over Regina's glass."

"I know, Emma" Snow assured her. "You've got a lot of emotions running through your body right now. It's got to be confusing."

"I am thankful I don't have my magic right now" Emma admitted "You saw what it did to dad, that one time I'd lost control of it. I'd be dangerous right now. You'd have to send me away, before I hurt Neal or someone else."

Snow kept running her fingers through Emma's hair pulling her a little closer. "Emma, I'd never send you away, never."

Emma sighed "But you have before…" She whispered quietly "What if sending me away, was for Neal's best chance?" Her little voice cracked as she tried to not cry.

Snow froze, she felt like all the blood drained from her body. Was this really an insecurity Emma had? Was this truly a deep down fear, she held on to? How could she have not seen it before?"

"I mean, after all Neal is little and defenseless" Emma continued in her mother's silence. "If I were dangerous right now, because of my uncontrolled magical self. You'd have to protect him. You'd have to pick him over me. It's a matter of fact."

 _Pick him over me….Pick him… over.. me.. A matter of fact…._ Snow's heart was slamming against her chest, as a hard lump had formed inside her throat, making it almost impossible to talk. She wished David was home right now. This mountain wasn't one she wanted to climb alone. She looked down at her precious daughter. Studying every perfect feature of her. The perfect combo of both her and David. Her children were perfect cuts of them. They were everything good about themselves wrapped up in these two precious gifts. Both unique, both special, both her babies that owned her heart.

"I am not jealous of Neal" Emma added quickly after a few more minutes of silence. She turned to look up at her mother. "I love baby bro. I'd want you to send me away to keep him safe.

 _Send me away._

"I'd want you to pick him over me." She insisted. "Honest."

 _Pick him over me._

Snow was trying to find words, but Emma's words echoed inside her head hitting the very depth of soul. Rendering her speechless.

"Clearly, I've upset you." Emma sighed. "I am just going to go watch a movie or something, I'll let you nap with Neal." She mumbled as she went to climb out of Snow's grasp and off the bed.

She managed to get out of her grip and just started crawling towards the end of the bed where she was going to jump off, when her mother's arm reached out and caught a hold of the back of her shirt and shorts halting her in mid crawl. "Mom, let me go." Emma looked back as she was being pulled in. Being small was not a lot of fun.

Once she close enough, Snow let go of Emma's clothing so they were no longer pulling on her against her crawl, so it wouldn't hurt her. She managed to get her hands around Emma's middle as she held her tightly and brought her close to her. Standing as she did, holding her directly in front of her.

"Mom" Emma let out an embarrassed laugh. "Come on, we know it's true. Let's not pretend, or do… Fake mushy crap."

That did it, Snow was able to find her voice as she held on tighter to her squirming four year old sized daughter. "Fake Mushy, crap?" She got out.

Emma's head hung as she shrugged. "You can put me down, now." She tried.

"Emma, why are you doing this?" Snow asked as she held on tighter. "Why are you putting up your walls against me? Nothing I have ever said to you has been fake, or mushy. Why are you trying so desperately to protect yourself?" Her eyes green eyes locked with her daughter's green eyes. "Why, Emma? Why?"

"No idea, what you're talking about?" Emma broke her gaze away from Snow.

Snow felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach, as she looked at her daughter. She could practically see a barricaded wall around the girl, even though she was in her arms. She was holding her. She felt the weight of Emma body in her arms. She could feel Emma's golden curls tickle the back of her hands as she held her.

She could feel Emma's breath hitting down on her chest as she breath hard. She was so close she could watch Emma's little nostril's flair as she tried to keep composure. She was so physically close to her, and so mentally locked away from her.

"You really believe all of this?" Snow asked as she carried Emma through the loft, away from Neal's crib.

"Believe, that you'd have to pick Neal, over me, if I was a danger to him?" Emma scoffed "Of course I do! Remember when my powers were wonky and the bottle started to glow?" Emma asked tilting her head to the side. "You took a step back and used your body to shield him away from me. You wouldn't let me touch him."

That moment had impacted her daughter more than she'd thought.

Emma shrugged. "You'd have to give him his best chance, and that would be away from me! Now put me down." Emma requested. "I've got a movie to watch, until Neal wakes up and it's deemed too scary for him to hear."

Snow couldn't take her eyes off her daughter. "I am not putting you down." She physically couldn't let go this moment.

She carried Emma up the stairs to Emma's room. She glanced over at Regina on Henry's side and let out a sigh of relief to see her passed out. She held her now starting to struggle daughter in her arms as she reached Emma's bed and lifted the pillows back, finding what she was searching for. Her baby blanket. She grabbed it one quick motion before she headed back down the stairs, to the rocking chair. She pulled it to a quiet confer of the apartment before sitting down in it. Emma straddling her lap.

"Looks like you're in need of a date night, tonight with just your father and me." Snow said quietly "That's a lot of information you just gave me in a short amount of time."

She draped the blanket over Emma's shoulders as she began rocking in the chair.

Emma was stiff and in sitting up as she stared at Snow. Not blinking. Not talking.

"We'll go somewhere private tonight." She told her. "So we can talk. Just a night with your father and me."

Emma's body had become rigid in her arms, as she arched her back to give her and her mother as much space as she could. "Why are you acting like this a shock to you? You know I am right!" Her voice hissed "You'd pick Neal over me in heartbeat, if I was the threat and put him in danger!"

"Did, I pick Neal, over you when you were the Dark One?" Snow asked calmly.

"No, but I had control of my evil inside of me, and Neal was never in danger." Emma argued as she felt Snow's fingers on her back rubbing circles into her stiff back. "If you feared for Neal, because of me. You'd get rid of me! That's what parents to do protect their babies. Get rid of the threat. So if my magic came back now, and I had 0 control of it... You'd get rid of me."

Snow watched her daughter as she avoided all eye contact with Snow. This wasn't really all about Neal. This was about Emma seeing herself as always disposable and flawed, damaged. She'd made such progress, and now this mishap was setting her back. She wasn't going to allow that to happen.

Snow shook her head as her fingers continued to rub circles onto Emma's back under the baby blanket that was weighing on Emma's shoulders. She watched as Emma's body began to relax a little as she kept the rocking motion going. "Oh, Emma." Her voice soft as she spoke. "My darling girl." was all she could get out in this moment. Her heart breaking for her daughter. For the walls that had gone up in a matter of seconds. She was sure the change on Emma's body was releasing emotions even Emma herself hadn't known she'd been holding onto. Yet here they were spilling out. Leaving open painful wounds that only Charming and she were going to be able to help bring healing to. It was her job to remind Emma, that no matter what she did, what she said. They'd never send her way. That she'd never be a threat to this family.

Snow watched as Emma gave in to exhaustion. She couldn't hold herself up anymore as she found herself leaning on her mom. Her eyes closing as the circles and rocking kept up. Her head finally finding Snow's shoulder. A small tear rolled down Emma's cheek as Snow held her tighter.

"I love you, Emma. More than you could possibly understand." She whispered into her ear. She watched Emma's eye flutter for a moment before they closed.

Snow kept rocking and waited several minutes until she was sure her daughter was actually asleep, before she wiggled her phone from her pocket and dialed the station.

"Charming" She whispered her own voice betraying how she was trying to keep it together. "Charming, we've got a problem...I need you to come home."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- Thank you again for all the follows, reviews and favorites.. You guys are the best!**

 **This story has kind of taken on a life it's own and will probably be a few more chapters than I originally said... Hope that's okay with everyone.**

 **I've got some ideas for Regina's story that will start to unfold in a chapter or two from now. I hope you stick around for the ride :)**

* * *

Regina sat on the top steps next to Emma as they gazed down below. Her eyebrow raised.

"Alright, I called Zelena, she said if I found someone that could take both Neal and Robin for a while tonight, she and Regina could go to Regina's vault, and she could have her help her find what she needs there." Snow rattled off to Charming as she pulled out Neal's diaper bag and two additional tote bags from the closet.

"That's a good idea" David agreed "Who do we ask to take on two infants?"

Regina glanced over to Emma, who had her elbows propped on her legs as her hands held her head up. Her long blonde curls cascading in front of her, making a barrier. A wall. No wonder Emma kept her hair long, she always had a built in wall of protection.

Regina remembered going up after to lunch and to change, she remembered Snow telling her about this amazing documentary on horses, she'd found, and was sure it would captivate her. In Snow code, she wanted her to nap. Yet she was going to come right out and tell her to nap. Regina was up on Snow's game, but she had been rather tired, so the idea of a nap hadn't sounded too bad. Besides that would knock a few hours off this dumb mishap that she was living.

When she'd fallen asleep the loft was quiet and peaceful. When she woke up, it had been quiet, but something was not peaceful about it. She'd gone down stairs, she'd found David home from work. Earlier than he originally said.

Snow had been feeding Neal in the rocker that had moved across the apartment. Her face had been blotchy and red. Clear indicator for Snow, with the fairest skin of them all, had been crying, and for a while.

She'd spotted Emma curled up on her parents bed, just waking up herself, and something about her had been different too. She was quiet or snapping at anyone who attempted to look her way. Something had clearly happened in the little Charming family, while she slept. Obviously something big had happened while she slept.

Regina's attention went back to Snow down below. "I'll pack them all bags, in case we are out late tonight. That way they have their pjs, and toothbrushes… If you don't mind calling Belle, and Granny to see if either would be interested in watching Robin and Neal."

"Of course" David agreed as he pulled his cell from his pocket and stepped out the door to make the call.

Regina glanced back to Emma who was still hiding behind her hair. "What on earth did you say, that caused me getting sent to a babysitter's tonight?"

Emma finally peeked out from behind her hair as she cleared her throat. "I um" She whispered "Might have told, Snow that if I had magic right now, and it was out of control, she'd send me away to protect Neal."

Regina's small hand came up to her forehead quickly as she shook her head. "You, said what?" She asked in shock as she stood up and motioned Emma to follow her back into their room.

Regina climbed up onto Emma's bed and motioned for her to join her. "Why did you say that to her?"

Emma sighed as she climbed onto the bed and fell backwards, her hands covering her face. "I don't know! I was just tired!"

"What's going on, Emma?" Regina asked as she reached out and touched her arm.

"Nothing" Emma defended with a snap. "Snow, is just overreacting to tired conversation. I didn't mean anything by it. She's just being down right dramatic, there was no reason she should have called David home! None." Emma sat back up and pointed down the loft. "I mean she's acting as if the world has exploded! She's just wearing her drama queen teria."

Regina winced at the nasty comment as she took a deep breath, as she decided to let the comment slide and get to the matter of the issue. "Emma, do you realize that you just referred to your mom as Snow, twice in the last few minutes as well as calling your dad, David?"

"So?" Emma defended "They aren't your parents, I was talking about them with you. It's not weird!"

Regina shook her head "Something happened Emma, something has you spooked. Your walls flew up so damn fast that none of us even had a second to dodge around them." She attempted to place a hand on Emma's leg only to have the blonde move it quickly, so she let her hand fall. "You didn't just say that because you were tired Emma. You're afraid, and you don't want to admit it."

Emma glared at Regina "Oh, and when did you take on the title of psychologist huh? You're adding that to your list? Former Evil Queen, Madam Mayor and now Shrink?" She rolled her eyes "Stick to one hat, Regina."

"You can try and hurt us to back us off" Regina nodded "You can throw up your walls as high as you want. You're just going to end up lonely…"

"Lonely and alone?" Emma challenged "Yeah, I am used to it."

"I'll doubt you'll be alone" Regina shook her head "But lonely is a whole other thing, Emma." This time reached out intentionally patted Emma's leg, before she could move it away. "I hope you let us back in soon, Swan. I am already missing my friend." She headed for the doorway and turned back around. "Having you here with me… going through this together has been the only thing that I have found comforting. Don't leave me behind too long." She requested softly before she left the room quickly to not give Emma a chance to respond.

* * *

"Are you going to be okay?" Regina asked as she jointed Snow on the couch, crawling up beside her and resting her small hand on her shoulder. After her round in the ringer with Emma, she knew Snow must have been reeling a hundred times more.

Snow couldn't help but smile as she felt the little hand on her shoulder. She reached up and grabbed the hand with hers and brought it down holding it with both of hers. "I am going to be fine, Regina" She promised.

"You've been crying" Regina pointed out. "You're eyes are all blotchy, just like when you were little. I always knew when you'd had a fit, or dramatic day."

Snow blushed as she laughed "I didn't throw fits, I was the perfect princess."

"I am going to just pretend I didn't hear that" Regina shook her head with a smile. "Can I help?"

"You being here, is helping" Snow smiled "And you could go to Zelena's tonight, without a fuss, or cracks about babysitting?" She tired with a smile "Besides you're not being babysat. You're helping your sister in your vault it's important."

Regina rolled her eyes dramatically "Oh, alright. If I must."

"All set" David came into the living room, giving Regina smile as he spotted her curled up next to Snow holding her hand.

"Zelena is going to meet us at Belle's to drop off Robin and pick up Regina."She's going to drop Regina back off here tonight." He explained making sure to look at Regina so she knew what was going on. "Belle is going to watch the babies for a few hours at her place. After she's coming back here and Granny is coming over to help with bedtime bottles and such. Zelena will bring Regina back here, and pick up Robin after they get done what they need to get done."

Snow gave David a small smile as she wiped her eyes quickly "Oh, that's a good plan. Thank you."

David nodded "You're probably not going to have pack Regina a bag. She'll be home to change for bed and brush her teeth"

Regina groaned "This such an embarrassing conversation." She looked at Snow "Sorry, I had to say it. I am going to go get my shoes on."

"Do you want to take them to Belle's?" David asked "While I stay here and convince Emma to get her shoes on?"

Snow gave a nod "Yes, I'll meet you and Emma back here in about twenty minutes." She agreed as she got to her feet.

"Good luck, Charming" Regina said from the doorway where she was putting her shoes on. "Emma's been in a mood and half since she woke up."

"That's putting it mildly" Snow mumbled. "She almost batted a water cup out of my hand when I offered her drink after she woke up."

"Nothing I can't handle" David promised with a smile. "Thanks for the warning though."

Snow gathered Neal up and his bag as she put it over her shoulder. "I'll be back soon." She stopped to give David a peck on the cheek. "But I am with Regina, right now. Good luck with _your_ stubborn daughter."

"Bye buddy" David kissed Neal's little head. "Have fun, Regina. I'll see you tonight… B…"

"You better not say be good" Regina warned "Or, I will kick you in the shins buddy."

David shook his head. "I was going to say, be yourself."

"Uh huh" Regina glared at him as she stepped out of the apartment "I've got my eyes on you." She warned while Snow shook her head "Bye." She called before ushering tiny humans out and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

David cleaned some things up around the apartment, switched the laundry over. Folded a load and put it away. He did everything in his power to give Emma some time before heading up there.

"Hey, Emma" He called from the bottom of the stairs. "I am coming up."

He made his way up the stairs and found his daughter on her bed, looking through some of Henry's comic books.

"I don't know why I am looking at this" She told David without looking up "I can't read the words, but the pictures are funny."

David sat next to her on the bed and took the comic book from her. "Want me to read it to you?" He offered with a smile.

Emma yanked the comic back from him and stuffed it beside her. "No, I don't want you to read it to me, I am not really four!" She snapped "And I don't need you home from work early, because your _wife_ called you, having a damn dramatic, melt down over something totally stupid that I said while tired. This is bullshit!"

"That's enough!" David's tone clearly warning her, she'd gone too far. It's a tone he'd only ever used on her once or twice. It always caught her attention and allowed him to get his point across. Which she usually would calm down and hear his point. "I don't care how tired, how upset you are Emma, you don't get to talk about my wife like that!"

"But, I" Emma started to defend herself as her nostril's flared and narrowed her eyes at David.

"No" David shook his head "No, we aren't arguing about this right now. That was uncalled for. You need to have more respect for your mother."

Emma continued to glare at him but she stopped trying to defend herself.

David took a deep breath. "Your mother knows you Emma, you can try and pretend right now she doesn't. If that's what you fancy to get you through whatever it is you're struggling with."

Emma rolled her eyes dramatically "Oh, please. I am not struggling with anything, don't you jump on her dramatic drama train, David!"

David stared in disbelief at his daughter. Her body was rigid. Her green eyes were filled with anger. She was glaring with such intensity. She was trying to push them away. Just trying to protect herself from whatever had merged into Emma's mind as a reality.

David took a deep breath to calm himself down as he reached his hand over and placed it on Emma's back. "Hey" He said softly "Hey, Emma it's okay" He assured her before reaching over and carefully lifted her from beside him to into his arms. She didn't fight him, much to his surprise in that moment. Is this how his wife felt earlier? He knew Snow struggled with what happened between them, but he had no idea what it possibly could feel like. His poor wife he felt the desperation she must have felt, the loss for words. His own heart ached for his daughter. She was clearly struggling, and she was willing to do or say whatever it took to protect herself. Protect herself from them? That hurt.

He held her close to him and rested his chin on her head tucking her in close to him. Emma's little hands rested on his hands. Her finger touching his wedding ring. Neither one of them spoke for quite some time.

"Dad" David finally broke the silence, causing Emma to tilt her head back so she could look up at him.

"My name is dad, we're not going backwards Emma" He shook his head "Let's just start with that. I am never not going to be your dad. Not Ever."

Emma sighed "Sorry, dad" She got out softly as she looked back down and patted his hands. "I am sorry."

David just held her tighter, it's all he could think to do at the moment. Now he understood why Snow had done the same thing. Why she had held onto her as the walls came up, why she held onto her well after Emma had fallen asleep. Why she held onto her when Emma had become hot and sweaty while she slept, causing Snow to become overly hot herself. She didn't even put her down when David first came home. It took him some convincing to allow him to put her on their bed. He realized didn't have the magic words they needed in these moments. They didn't have the bandages Emma's soul was needing. All they had was their arms to hold her and try to bring some sense of comfort to her. Which she seemed to be needing, because she didn't protest them holding her.

He kept his chin on her head and the two continued to just sit together, not talking. Just being. He wondered where her mind was, what she was thinking about.

Her fears had come to surface, and she was obviously without fully understanding herself what she was doing, was testing them. Him and his wife were about to go through their biggest parenting test ever. One they just couldn't fail.

He kissed the golden crown of blonde curls. "I love you, Emma."

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Snow come in, or up the stairs. Clearly Emma hadn't either as they both jumped at hearing her soft voice.

"How's it going in here?" She asked softly.

David gave her a shake of the head as he patted Emma's leg before putting her down. "Emma" He said calmly "Why don't you change clothes, something you can layer, it's going to get chilly as the sun goes down later tonight, and get your shoes on…Please."

"Guys, we don't need to go anywhere and talk" Emma shook her head "We're fine." She promised as she waved her hand.

"We're not fine!" Snow gave a sarcastic laugh, while David gave her a look.

"Please, Emma" David requested "Even if you say we're fine. Your mother and I want to go out with you. We enjoy spending time with you."

Emma sighed as she hopped off her bed "Okay." She agreed going to her dresser and opening the bottom drawer. "I'll meet you two down stairs" She pulled out a pair of jean capris... "Um, could you help me get my hair up off my neck?" She asked without looking at Snow.

"Of course" Snow promised her. "Meet us down stairs, and bring one of those sweatshirts with you…Please." She asked.

David watched the interaction with mother daughter and right at this moment they were both trying so desperately to protect their hearts, that their tones were cool and they were straight to the point with each other. Something that didn't happen often between the two.

"Sure" Emma mumbled in response.

David placed his hands on Snow's back and led her out the door and down the stairs. He wrapped her in a tight hug holding her close to him. "It's going to be okay." He promised.

"I can't lose her" She shook her head "This mishap can't cost me my relationship with my daughter. It just can't!"

David glanced back up the stairs. "This mishap, is going to make your relationship with your daughter, stronger." He assured her. "Snow, she's got some brokenness in her life. She's come a long way and we are proud of that. However the scars are there and right now they happen to be fresh. Whatever happened with this mishap of her magic is giving her a chance to heal a bit more. Her body, her mind it's all re-acting and processing. She's testing us, and I don't believe she even realizes she's doing it, but she's testing us."

Snow nodded "I know. I see it too."

David laid a kiss on the side of Snow's head. "We will get through this, and on the other side of this. We are all going to be so much stronger. Our bonds are going to be stronger. Maybe…. This wasn't a mishap. Maybe this is Emma's magic taking over, so she can heal?"

Snow nodded "You're right" She wiped her eyes with her hands. "You're right."

"We can do this" David promised her "As a team, for our daughter."

Snow nodded again as she looked up hearing Emma coming down the stairs.

She smiled up at her daughter "Hey sweetheart, lets your hair up off your neck, I am sure it's making you hot and sticky."

Emma nodded as she came down the last step. "You know, Granny did a real good job at finding us clothes, that weren't overly cute." She looked down at the jean capris she was wearing and the solid black tank top that had crisscross shoulders. She'd put on the black sandals that Regina had worn the day before. Regina was wearing white ones today that went with the black and white outfit she'd picked out that morning. "And check out this red hoody, mom." She held it out proudly. "Its wonderful."

Snow nodded as she lifted Emma to a barstool so she could brush out her hair. "It's wonderful." She could see Emma had turned a switch in her emotions. Turned off whatever raw emotion she'd been feeling earlier and was back to trying to be carefree as she'd been the last two days. "I hope Henry and Killian end up on land today somewhere and call. I can't wait to tell them this story. Henry's just going to die laughing. You'll have to take a picture of me to send to him. So he believes me."

Snow carefully ran the brush through Emma's curls. Trying to not hurt as she pulled through some snarls that had happened when Emma slept earlier and had gotten so hot and sweaty.

"I think he'll believe you, by just the sound of your voice" Snow teased.

"Is it really as high pitched, as I think?" Emma asked looking up, causing Snow to push her head down again as she worked through knot. "You sound very little" Snow smiled. "I personally think it's adorable."

"Regina's is better" Emma laughed "Her voice a little squeaky, and yet deep." Snow nodded "Yes, Regina's voice right now is great too. Hard to not laugh at her, whenever she's trying to snap at me." She agreed as she brushed Emma's hair back into a ponytail."

"Are we going to have food?" Emma asked "Wherever we are going?" She asked spotting her cup from earlier on the counter. She reached forward and grabbed it taking a sip from the very same cup she'd almost batted out of her mother's hand when she offered it to her after she first woke up. "And I am thirsty." She added as she quickly finished the cup.

Snow tried to not roll her eyes. She knew Emma had probably been thirsty when she first woke up. She had been sweating, and her voice was dry and raspy. So she'd offered her a glass of water. Which clearly had been a mistake at the time, because Emma all but kicked the water out of her hand, claiming she could take care of her own needs.

Snow snapped a rubber band around Emma's ponytail and motioned to the water glass "Would you like some more?" She offered.

"No, I can do it myself!" Emma shrugged and now her hair was free she climbed onto the counter and crawled over to the sink. "See, not really four."

"We know, sweetheart" Snow assured her as she watched her daughter place the cup under the sink and hold it there as she tried to get the stubborn handle to move up, but finding it stuck. She pushed harder and all of a sudden all the water rushed out at once causing her to drop the cup into the sink and water to spray her in the process.

Emma let out a frustrated scream as Snow quickly moved to turn the water off. "Stupid, dumb ass faucet. You should really fix that handle. It shouldn't be so hard to push up. Nor should the water pressure be that damn high." She grumbled to her mother as she grabbed a towel and wiped her face and hands.

"I'll work on that, later" David promised as he reached into the pantry and pulled out a package of gold fish crackers and handed them to his daughter. "We'll have dinner out tonight. This will hold you over."

"Really, we don't have to go out" Emma stressed taking the package of crackers. As she dropped the wet towel beside her on the counter. "I am fine, with watching a movie or something here. Maybe up on dad's computer like Regina did earlier. You two can have a cute little date night, baby and small people free."

David lowered Emma to the ground, while Snow grabbed her purse, Emma's abandoned hooded sweatshirt and a different bag she packed. "I'll meet you two in the car." She motioned to David ignoring Emma's request to watch a movie alone and trying to usher them out on a date night.

"We're coming" David promised as he placed his hand on the top of Emma's head. "You can watch movies later. Tonight we're going out as a family."

Emma looked around and threw up her hands. "Neal's not here. Not really a family outing without him. So why don't you two go get baby bro, and we'll go do whatever cute little family outing you have planned?" She rolled her eyes "And to the outsiders we'll look like the picture perfect little family you see on greeting cards, or newspaper adds. All smiling, all cute. All Perfect…. You know… Two kids, two parents. Just need a damn dog and a minivan, and we'll have it all." She headed for the door in the middle of her rant. "For twenty minutes, we'll look like the family, we'll never actually be. It'll be freaking fantastic!"

David closed his eyes and reached out and grabbed her shoulder, he turned her around to face him as he knelt to her level. Her eyebrows were knit together in anger, her green eyes were clouded with threatened tears to fall. Her nostrils were flaring as she was trying to control her breathing so she wouldn't cry. Her lips were drawn in a tight line.

Maybe taking her out wasn't the best idea. David pondered as he just looked at her.

"Emma" He said calmly as he used his thumb to stroke her cheek back and forth. "Baby, are you really not believing that your mother and I want just some time with you?"

Emma shrugged as she looked away. "Neal's part of our family."

"Of course he is" David nodded "Nobody is denying his place in our family. Us, spending time with you doesn't take his place, and the same goes for when we spend time with him, it doesn't take your place away from you, or where you belong in our family, as our daughter, our first born child. That's always yours sweetheart. Even when you were living in New York for that year. Your place in our family was yours. Neal didn't replace that."

Emma just shrugged "My place is easier to move aside, when needed... Dad."

"That's not true" David said in a gentle but very firm voice. "That's never going to be true." His thumb kept stroking her little cheek as his eyes locked with hers. "I promise you Emma." God how he wished she could believe his words in that moment. He wished he could wipe away her fears with the simple stroke of his thumb.

"I've been sent away a few times" Emma argued "For my best chance, what's to say it won't happen again, and what's to say that next time, it's because sending me away is the best chance for Neal. He's a baby! He has to be protected. Even if it is from his out of control big sister."

She no longer was able to keep her tears back as she looked at David "What if Zelena can't reverse this, what if I am stuck like this?" She demanded "What if my magic comes back and I can't control it, because I've become four! I have to be able to take care of myself, even at a stunted capacity!"

David shook his head and went to speak, but she cut him off. "At some point this becomes too much or too dangerous. I'll be on my own again, so people will stay safe or sane."

That's why her walls were up, she was sure she was going to be left all on her own again. The fear of abandonment was very real to her right in this moment, thanks to the added emotions and feelings of this mishap and her small form.

David's thumb never left her cheek, his other hand let go of her shoulder and moved to the back of her head as he pulled her into his arms and cradled him to his body standing up. He now held her in both of his strong arms and laid a kiss on her temple.

"Would you really rather, your mom and I stay in with you tonight, or do you want to try and see what a night out with us would look like?" David whispered into her ear. "It's one hundred percent your call."

"Mom's already out in the car" Emma sniffed into David shoulder.

"She'd come inside, for you" David promised "She'd move heaven and earth for you, Emma."

Emma wiped her eyes and looked around the loft "I guess, some fresh air would be okay." She nodded as he tried to switch her emotions back off. She gave an embarrassed laughed as she wiggled out of David's strong arms and gathered her package of goldfish crackers that been dropped due to the commotion back up.

"You sure?" David asked as he headed for the door.

"It's good" Emma promised with a smile as she reached for the door handle. "Mom's probably wondering where we are… Or not." She let out a startled laugh when she opened the door and found her mother standing right in front of the door. One look at her face and David knew she'd heard everything.

Snow turned to Emma and gave her a big smile. "Hey, you. I was just wondering where you two were. You guys ready?"

Emma nodded as headed out the door and past her mother quickly "Yep, we were just grabbing a snack." She shook her bag before running towards the stairs.

Snow turned to David as she shook her head, her mouth opening to speak but finding no words. David slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it. "She's in so much pain" Snow finally whispered.

"We'll get her through this." David promised "Together."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- Sorry it's been a few days, I've had a couple of migraines and that makes writing impossible! Hopefully it's gone.**

 **Sidenote I totally don't know magic or spells, so I just made up random things for Zelena to be looking for.. :) Give me Grace.**

 **Thank you again for all your reviews, favorites, and follows.**

* * *

"I can't believe I never realized this, beach was here before." Emma looked to Snow as they set up a blanket on a deserted beach in a little in Storybrooke.

"I've got hot pizza, and plates" David smiled as he caught up with the two.

"Your father and I found it a curse or two ago, it's one of our favorite date spots."

Emma looked horrified "Oh, God. Please don't tell me….."

"Emma!" Snow exclaimed as she shook her head.

"Well you two do like making Tacos…A lot…" Emma defended as she slipped her shoes off, shoving her toes in the sand. "IF I didn't know for fact that Neal and I were both conceived in the Enchanted Forest, I'd be worried… This place could have a possibility for baby bro."

David shook his head as he opened the pizza box and pulled out a slice and set it on a plate handing it to his daughter. "Why don't you eat, we can play in the water a bit after dinner. Before we move on to our other locations."

Emma pulled a piece of pepperoni off her pizza. "Locations?" She questioned

"Several" David offered a smile. "You're in for a fun night, with your old parents. Can you handle it?"

Emma shrugged "I guess?"

"There's the enthusiasm, I love to hear." David teased as he handed his wife a plate with pizza on it.

"Do you think, Zelena will remember to feed Regina dinner?" Emma asked as she pulled another pepperoni off her pizza. "Maybe we should go get her?"

Snow took a deep breath, as she tried to not show hurt that her daughter wasn't wanting to be alone with them. She put her plate next to her as she reached out and placed her hand on Emma's little leg. "Sweetheart, Regina is fine. I am thankful that you're thinking of her." She gave her a smile. "I wouldn't have left her with Zelena, if had any fear that she was going to get hurt. I promise you that."

David looked down at his own pizza finding himself not as hungry as before. "Do you really, not want to be alone with your mom and me?" He asked quietly almost afraid of the answer.

Emma let out a sigh as she looked at her plate. "I just don't want to talk." She looked up at him. "I don't want you two playing shrinks, to figure out why, Emma is behaving the way she is. I just want to move on."

Snow shook her head "Emma, we don't have to talk about anything you don't want to talk about. We'd never force you to talk."

Emma raised her eyebrow "Uh remember when the first curse broke? Pretty sure that's all you wanted to do. Talk..." She reminded her.

"That was different!" Snow exclaimed. "That was our first real few minutes, of knowing we were a family, that you were our child. Those first few minutes were important Emma. Of course I wanted to talk to you, and I wanted you to talk to me. I am your mother, and I wanted so desperately to hear your voice, knowing it was my daughter's voice, I was hearing." She took a deep breath "It's different now, we've settled in to some routine as parent, child relations the best we could."

"Yeah" Emma sighed "I guess, so."

"We're not going to make you talk, Emma" Snow promised "We just want to spend some one on one time with you."

"Why?" Emma asked raising her eyebrow "Why are you missing these moments with Neal, while he's still a baby?" She shook her head "You already miss out on time with him, when we are chasing some big curse or magic mishap, why on earth would you leave him with a babysitter when you have some non-cursed time?"

"It's a few hours" David reminded her.

"And you're our child too, Emma." Snow added "We want time with you too, call us selfish, but it's important to have moments with you too."

"Why, because I am suddenly cute and the size of a four year old?" Emma demanded.

"That has nothing to do with it" Snow defended "Emma, you have time right now. You're not being a savior right now, you're not being a sheriff right now, Henry and Killian are out of town. This a perfect time, for our family to have some moments." Snow argued. "And you're always cute." She added with a tilt of her chin.

Emma looked down at her pizza for a few minutes quietly as she picked the toppings off and let them fall to the plate.

Snow looked to David who gave her a small smile. Oh how she wished she had the words, that re-assure Emma, that spending time with her, was important to them, just as important as it was with Neal.

"You wanted a baby, so you can have all your firsts, so you could do the parenting thing all the way through…. What if Neal does something right now, and you miss it because of me? It's bad enough, that you miss moments when we are cursed or dealing with something dangerous, but what about right now?"

Snow watched her daughter closely as she tried to process this. The feelings Emma had pushed away when she was literally little girl were released and very real in her mind. She had been given up by one family for another baby. Those feelings mixed in with Emma's adult mind set were causing such turmoil for their daughter, such real anxiety and fear of rejection that she was putting up walls to keep herself safe. She reached out and stroked Emma's cheek with her finger. "I want to be, with this baby tonight." Snow said quietly "For just a few hours, I selfishly don't want to share you with anyone else, but your father."

Emma gave a nod as she turned back to her pizza.

"Unless you really, don't want to be here with us." Snow said quieter "And you want to go home. We'll pick up Neal and Robin and wait for Zelena and Regina to finish up in the vault." She let her fingers fall from Emma's face. "I won't force you to spend time alone with us, if you really don't want to."

Emma looked up quickly "Will you take me back to my house? You could leave me there, I'd be okay."

Snow shook her head "No, I won't do that. You can stay here with your dad and me and see what kind of fun things we have planned for the night, or we can go back to the loft with your brother and Robin. Those are your options for right now."

Emma dropped her plate on the blanket as she got to her feet wordlessly.

David cleared his throat "Emma, what do you want to do here?"

"By standing, does that mean you want to go back to the loft?" Snow asked softly as she tried to not let her voice betray the heavy feeling she was feeling.

Emma sighed as she looked out at the water. "I want to go back…" She mumbled.

Snow closed her eyes and looked down at her pizza. "Okay, sweetheart" She nodded trying swallow back a lump in her throat. She wasn't going to cry, or make Emma feel bad because she wanted to go back.

"I'll gather up the stuff" David stood and motioned to the pizza and the blankets "If you two want to just head on up, to the truck. "We'll call Belle, on our way back in."

Snow nodded as she stood as well. "Emma, get your shoes on" She instructed a she slid her own on.

Emma hadn't turned around from looking at the water, she took a few step forwards.

"Emma, honey get your shoes" Snow repeated as she watched her daughter continue to walk down the beach closer to the water.

"Come on Emma, your father is bringing all the stuff up to the car" She turned to see David had already gone. "We need to go meet up with him." She sighed as she got no response from her daughter. "Emma" She said louder this time trying to not sound as frustrated as she was feeling with her daughter. What was going on in this girl's head, why wouldn't she let them in, for just a moment? Snow took several deep breaths, as she picked up Emma's shoes herself and began to walk towards her daughter. "Let's go, your dad's back up the truck waiting for us."

Emma sighed as she got to the water and dipped her big toe in as she looked out at the water. As a grown up looking at the water, always made her feel small. It was always so big, compared to her. So powerful, and beautiful, calming. Now being the size of a preschooler, the water felt even more powerful and all the world bigger. She watched as the water ran over her feet, the coolness inviting on this hot summer day. It was calming to the soul, which she was in desperate need of right in that moment.

She took another step out allowing the water to rush around her ankles, spraying her occasionally. The sounds of the waves crashing around, silenced the noise from the world around her. She took another step in allowing it to rush over her calves now, sighing at out freeing it felt.

"Emma, you just said you wanted to go home." Snow was now behind her, touching her shoulder with her hand "Your father just carried all the stuff to the car. We need to go meet him."

"You go" Emma said simply "I am staying here."

Snow rubbed her forehead with her hand, never had her daughter tested her patience so much as she was in this moment.

"We just asked you, what you wanted to" She said calmly "You told your father and, you wanted to home, so we packed up all our dinner and our things, and brought them back to the car. Now, we need to go home."

Emma finally looked away from the water and up at Snow. "You and dad can go, honest its fine with me."

"We're not leaving you here" Snow shook her head "And you made your choice, so let's go Emma. I am not playing games with you right now. Come on…" She offered her hand to Emma.

Emma turned back to the water with a shrug. She bent down and rolled up her jean capris and took another step into the water allowing the water to hit her knees. She looked up and saw Snow's hand extended towards her. She reached out and took it, but locked her legs refusing to move. Knowing that if Snow wanted to she could easily pick her up.

"Emma, your dad id waiting, you said you wanted to go home." She pulled gently so not to hurt her.

"No, mom. I said I wanted to go back, I didn't say I wanted to go home! Emma argued.

"Back to what, Emma?" Snow demanded

"To being big" Emma grumbled "Not fun sized. Not the girl who is robbing her baby brother of precious time with his parents, that he's never going to get again at this very age and stage in his life!"

Snow looked back towards the truck and sighed. She knew David would eventually come back down. It wasn't worth picking up Emma up and starting another melt down. He'd find them, that's what he did. "Neal will happily share his parents with his sister, Emma as he knows his sister shares his parents with him."

Emma's hand gripped her hand tightly as she stood in the water allowing the waves to crash around them. "It's calming, the waves their calming you almost can't hear the world around you."

Snow looked out at the water as she stepped forward a little, so she was standing directly next to Emma. "It is" She agreed. "I've always thought that myself too, my love."

"I don't want to talk" Emma stated again holding on tighter to Snow's hand. "I just want you." She whispered as her fingers squeezed Snow's hand.

Snow knelt down in the water not caring it was making her summer sun dress wet as she turned Emma to face her. She held Emma's little face in her hands and made sure their eyes were locked. "You. Have. Me." She insisted, I am not going anywhere, ever." Her eyes studied Emma's trying to see if any of that got through to her. IF it broke through her walls, even the tiniest bit. "I am going to tell you that as many times, as you need to hear it, to believe it." As she continued to hold Emma's face in her hands she leaned forward and brought a kiss to her forehead, lingering it there for several seconds before breaking the hold and turning back around sitting right in the middle of the water, not caring about her dress, or Emma's clothes she pulled her in her lap. Wrapping her arms around Emma's middle and the two just watched the water flow over them.

Emma leaned back against Snow and let out a small, yet content sigh. "I love the beach, my Neal and I were going to live by once... before, I got arrested" She kept watching the water.

* * *

Regina watched as Zelena pushed the trap coffin door into the vault open and the two headed down the stairs. Letting the cool basement feeling air wash over them.

"I am so over this, summer heat." Regina grumbled as the pair headed down the cool steps. "Thank God, it's cool in here."

Zelena shrugged "I wouldn't mind it, but it's making Robin miserable. She's just so fussy."

"Henry, used to get fussy, when he was hot too" Regina gave her a smile "I used to strip him down to just a diaper, and run cool cloths over him, it usually helped."

"That is genius, I'll have to remember that" Zelena nodded "Anything to help her settle."

"Fussy babies can be maddening" Regina agreed "Make you think you're failing. Henry cried so much when he was a small baby, I thought he was broken, and I even thought about sending him back. I didn't think I'd ever get past it, but there was this moment where he was in my arms, and our eyes locked, I realized he was my everything, my baby and no matter how many tears fell, or many screeching nights I'd spend just rocking him, he was my world and it would be worth it."

She looked to her sister "Enjoy your time with Robin, while she's this little. It goes by fast, and nothing will ever be like it again."

"Yes, but you've got a pretty amazing kid now" Zelena reminded her "I am guessing every stage has its rewards."

"I do have an amazing kid" Regina grinned proudly "However the independence stage he's at right now, is rewarding and sad at the same time. He doesn't need Emma and I as much anymore. Sometimes I just miss him." She added quietly.

Zelena looked down to her little sister and gave a small smile "Understandable"

She began to look around "Do you mind if I just look through things? Find what I need?"

"Help yourself' Regina agreed "Anything to fix, Emma and Me as quickly as possible!"

"So, Emma?" Zelena asked as she pulled out a vial "What happened there?"

Regina shrugged as she found a place to sit. "I don't really know, something happened while I was sleeping, it's like something spooked her, and her walls came rushing up. Her emotions are out of control… She's having a hard time dealing with them. She's just shutting down."

"Do you feel that way?" Zelena asked as she paused what she was doing to get a good look at her sister. "Like you feel out of control?"

Regina gave a slight nod "A little, but I feel our emotions may actually be connected to the time we were actually this size, Emma's may be a little bit…." She paused trying to find the word. "I don't know what I am trying to say, but Emma was all alone the first time, I at least had my father and staff."

Zelena was quiet for a few moments as she went back to reading vials "And our mother?"

Regina winced, their mother was still a sensitive subject. Even though the two girls had come to grips with their childhoods, and even forgave their mother as they sent her off to a better place. It was still raw. "I loved my mother" Regina said confidently as she looked up at her sister. "I did, I loved my mother, and I know you wanted to be with her, so badly. I know your childhood was awful, and your adoptive father mistreated you greatly, and if I could fix anything of that, I would" Regina promised "I'd have given anything to be raised with you, as my big sister…but Zelena…" She paused not wanting to upset her sister, especially while her sister was in charge of her wellbeing for the next few hours.

Zelena didn't say anything she waited for her sister to form the words she needed to say. To get off her chest what she was feeling.

"Our mother was hard, she was closed off and strict and she used magic to control me, in every way and form." Her jaw began to tremble as she fought of tears "Sometimes she'd use it squeeze me, and it would be so tight, that I could hardly breathe, and it always hurt. Other times she'd use it to hurt an animal or a staff member I cared deeply about, to punish me." Regina looked to Zelena "I was kind of afraid of her." She admitted

"It's okay that you were" Zelena promised "And I am not going to get mad at you, for telling me this" She promised "So quit giving me those big brown wounded doe eyes." She shook her head trying to make her sister smile.

"I might have been afraid, too had that been my life" Zelena shrugged "We'll never know."

"Yes, but you had access to your magic right away!" Regina reasoned. "You may have been able to stand up to her, or she wouldn't even bothered with me." She let out a sigh "I had to come into my magic, by being angry, by giving into rage and allowing it to consume, and became who I never wanted to be. I became her."

A single tear rolled down Regina's cheek "And I can't help but think, that even after Daniel died, if I hadn't given into rage, and if I hadn't decided to really pin the blame of his death on a nine year old child, and placed the blame on our mother where it belonged, that maybe I could have had the life that I had always wanted. A husband who I could have grown to love, a child who loved me unconditionally." She paused "Still does, actually."

She rubbed her eyes as Zelena came around and knelt to her level. "Regina, don't do this" She shook her head "Don't blame yourself for your past, you'll make yourself sick. Everything happened the way it was supposed to, had it gone differently you wouldn't have gotten Henry, Snow wouldn't have met David, Emma wouldn't have been born….This version of your family, that you're working hard to protect, wouldn't be... You may have had Snow and a Kingdom, but you wouldn't have Henry or Emma."

Regina looked up at Zelena before reaching out and stroking her cheek "You wouldn't be here, either, would you? Or my niece?"

Zelena shook her head "I don't think so, darling. You've got a pretty good family, and that child loved you back then… She still loves you fiercely now. You made an impact on her life along the way. Even after years of anger and pain, still an impact" Zelena ran her fingers through her sister's dark hair. "With yours and Emma's emotions running back, to when you were actually this age, are you finding yourself afraid right now?"

Regina looked down at her little feet and shrugged "I am fine, Swan is just more emotional, and louder. You an attention getter" She smirked.

"While, I don't doubt that" Zelena laughed "I still worry, you're afraid."

Regina rolled her eyes and waved her hand in the air. "I am fine, Zelena. Lets just find what you need, so you can fix us!"

Zelena nodded "Very well, I need Mermaid Scales, and Trayton dust, and Lily hearts, and Tiger Whiskers"

Regina nodded "Two of those things are over there" She pointed across the vault "I'll grab the Mermaid Scales" She said as she headed to the other side and realized how high up it was. She began to climb the shelves.

"Regina, why don't you let me get that." Zelena started say but her sister was already halfway up. Her foot slip and she started to fall backwards.

Zelena knew she couldn't get to her in time to stop her fall, her arms shot up and she wrapped Regina up in magic vines to stop her fall and lower her to the ground.

Regina let out a gasp. "No, no.. no I'll be good, I'll be good!" Her voice was high an panicked as Zelena lowered her to the ground and removed the vines.

Regina fell to the ground and curled up into a fetal position as her arms tried to protect herself.

Zelena moved to her sister and dropped down next to her, she reached out and placed her hand on Regina's hip. "Regina, it's okay. You're okay." She tried as Regina curled up further into herself.

Zelena looked around before she lifted her sister up into her arms and placed her hand on the back of Regina's head as she cradled her close. "You know, I can get this stuff later." She shushed "Lets go get dinner, huh?"

Regina scanned the vault with wide eyes almost waiting for something to explode. Fear heavy in her eyes.

"Dinner" Zelena repeated as her sister began to shake in her arms. "I think dinner is the plan."

"I'll be good" Regina whispered to Zelena, exactly like how she used to say to her mother.

"You're being good" Zelena promised as held her close. "Oh, darling. You're good."

* * *

"What happened?" Granny asked Zelena in a hushed whisper as she watched the shell of Regina sitting in the booth just staring at the table, not moving a muscle.

"Magic" Zelena winced "I kind of used magic on her..."

Granny's eyes got big "What?"

"She was falling" Zelena explained quickly as she put her hands up, realizing how bad that sounded. "Head first to a cement floor, I just caught her, to save her." She sighed loudly as she looked over to her little sister. "She's afraid of magic right now, and I knew that, and I used it without thinking."

"She's afraid of magic..." Granny whispered to herself, before she moved over to the booth and sat across. "Regina, are you hungry?" She asked quietly "I can make you that garden salad you're always ordering."

"No, thank you" Regina shook her head without looking up.

"You sure, how about a Sundae?" Granny asked "Ice cream for dinner?"

Regina slowly looked up and gave Granny a small smile "Snow would hate that..." A slow grin spread "Yes, please!"

Granny winked "You got it, child" She moved to the counter and looked to Zelena who was pacing.

"Your sister, was such a sweet child" Granny looked to Zelena. "Magic did most likely scare her, her mother was harsh, but Regina was pretty well balanced at that age."

"You knew her?" Zelena asked raising her eyebrow "You knew four year old Regina?"

Granny nodded "Oh yes, her and her father would come in to town all the time when she was little, cute as button. She'd skip everywhere holding onto his hand, in these fancy dresses your mother used to make her wear. Long dark hair, big brown eyes. Always had some kind of comfort toy..." She paused as she thought about it.

"Comfort toy?" Zelena asked raising her eyebrow.

"She always had something she held on closely, a bear, a doll, a blanket. She always held it close in one arm while she held her father's hand in the other..." Granny paused for a moment as a realization hit her. "Zelena if your mother was using magic on her even a small little girl, to control her, to behave the way she wanted."

Zelena gave a nod "That's my understanding, magic was used to correct behavior, that my mother didn't approve of."

Granny nodded "Than she was afraid, but with your father and a comfort object made her feel more secure. It probably got her through her preschool years." Granny motioned to Zelena "My new waitress Danielle will take your order, and get Regina's Sundae, I'll be back in twenty minutes or less, don't leave. Okay?"

Zelena gave her a strange look but nodded before she went and slid into the booth next to her sister. "Do you want me to call Snow?" She asked quietly as she realized Regina just wasn't coming out of her emotional break.

Regina shook her head "No, Snow's with Emma. I don't think it would be okay with Emma right now. Besides I don't need her." She looked up at Zelena. "I am okay."

Zelena reached out and grabbed her sister's hand "I am sorry, I frightened you. I was trying to keep you safe."

Regina nodded as she kept looking at the table. "I know."

Zelena let out a sigh as she watched her sister, she'd retreated inside of herself. She wasn't sure how to reach her. In reality she was a stranger to her sister, and she didn't know how to reach her. "Will you share your sundae with me?" She asked "I swear I don't have cooties."

Regina rolled her eyes "I am not four Zelena, I don't believe in cooties."

"Regina..." Zelena started to say something when Granny came back into the diner holding a black gift bag with red tissue paper sticking out. "I've got something for you, Regina" She pushed the bag in front of the girl.

Regina's eyes got big as she looked at the bag. "For me, why?" She asked getting on to her knees so she could open the bag.

"I started it a few weeks ago, I don't know why, I just did and tonight I realized it was for you, so I just added a personalized touch... and its all yours."

Zelena shot Granny a confused glance as Regina pulled out the red tissue paper, and than stood on the bench so she could look in the bag. One hand covered her mouth as she looked to Granny in disbelief. "Really?"

"Go on" Granny encouraged her, as Regina's hands almost shook as she reached into the bag and pulled out a hand made blanket, exactly like the one Emma had, only this one was had black ribbing around the white knitted blanket, and in beautiful red letters Regina's name had been embroidered on."

"How'd you get my name on so fast?" Regina asked as she brought the blanket to her smelling before hugging it to her. "It's beautiful, I've never had a handmade blanket before!"

"Here I have a machine, that helps with that, lost faster than when I did Emma's." Granny winked at the letters. "The blanket it's self I started knitting a few weeks ago, I work on it while I watch the Bachelor at night, I had been working on some dish rags for Christmas gifts, when one night this vision of this blanket came to me."

Regina just stood in awe holding it to her as a touched tear rolled down her little cheek. "Thank you, Granny" She turned her body as she stood on the bench and threw her little arms around Granny's neck, taking the older woman by surprise for a moment. The queen didn't usually show much emotion, but as Granny pulled back she didn't see the queen anymore, she saw the little girl that used to skip through town holding her father's hand, with so much wonder in her eyes. "You're welcome, child" She whispered into Regina's ear.

"Zelena, did you see?" Regina asked as she finally pulled away from Granny and handed her sister her blanket. "I can put it on the end of my bed, it's just beautiful."

Zelena ran her fingers over the soft yarn, and saw a small light come back to her sister's eyes. "It's wonderful" She agreed. Yet a part of her heart felt broken as she wasn't the one that knew how to help her sister. The woman who ran a diner was the one calmed her sister and got her to smile. No denying that hurt just a little. Besides Robin, Regina was her only blood family she had left, she should be the one that knew exactly how to help her sister, but because of their mother, she was just the new person in Regina's life, that just happened to be her sister.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- Thank you again for reading!**

 **Again I apologize for any small mistakes you may find, proofing is so hard when it's your own. I always see what I saw when I wrote it. Typos are hard. You guys are the best for putting up with them.**

* * *

Snow's eyes were locked on her daughter, who was sound asleep in her carseat right next to her, as David drove the truck home after a long evening out.

She was taking in every ounce of Emma, and storing it away. Her daughter's head leaning on the wall of the carseat, her eyes closed, her face relaxed as she slept, her arms hung at her side, her bag of cotton candy clutched in her right hand, while a stuffed fox she'd won for Neal, clutched in her left.

After sitting in the water fully dressed for a good forty minutes earlier that evening, an outfit change had been required, and Emma had put up no fuss when she realized the extra outfit her mother had packed just in case, was a pair of simple overall shorts, and yellow teeshirt, that just made Emma's eyes pop, her hair had been pulled up into a messy bun, and stray ringlets and wisps fell out framing her face. She was amazing beautiful, perfect in her mother's eyes.

Snow's hand reached out and lifted Emma's little leg slightly holding the small foot in her hand, running her thumb over the soft skin on top of her foot. Emma's little toes curled instinctively in Snow's hand.

"She's not the only one, David" Snow whispered as her eyes stayed locked on the foot that was just a tad bit smaller than her hand at least length wise.

David looked over to his wife raising an eyebrow "What?" He whispered hoping to not wake his daughter.

"Emma, she's not the only one with scars opening back up, with pain coming back that had been worked through and thought to be over with and moved past, thought to be finally okay but suddenly realizing its not as okay as thought.." A single tear rolled down Snow's cheek.

David carefully reached one hand over Emma's lap beside him in the truck, her carseat making it more difficult but managed to touch Snow's arm that still held her daughter's small foot in her hand. He gave her a small squeeze.

"It's hard" She whispered "Seeing her this size, taking in all her features of what she looked like as a little girl, holding her, rocking her. Helping her bathe, brushing her hair, fixing her meals. It's making me grieve for what I lost with her. Never getting to raise her. I never got to do the little things, for my little girl. You know the little things that make the biggest impact"

Another tear rolled down her cheek "And I look in her eyes, I do see our Emma that we know and love, but behind that, I see the lost little girl that cried herself to sleep, every night because she could never understand how her parents gave her up, and I can't reach her!"

More tears fell harder "I am trying to reach that little girl, I am trying to comfort her, I am trying to tell her how much we love her, how much we've always loved her, and I can't… because our Emma is blocking me, she's protecting that little girl, from me. She won't let me get to her, she's too afraid, that little girl is going to get hurt again, because of me!"

David didn't know what to say, he too was feeling pangs of pain and loss, when he too held the little girl in his arms. When Emma's small little hands held onto his finger, like that night. They'd spent a few more hours on the beach, and polished off their pizza, before heading down to a summer festival, full of games and rides. It had been crowded and Emma suddenly found that being small meant she couldn't see past the sea of legs around her and she was worried about getting swept up in the crowd, or stepped on, so she'd casually reached up and grabbed a hold of David's fingers and held on tightly without a word. The rest of the night in a crowded situation, Emma's tiny hand would find David's fingers and she'd hold on. Know without a doubt he'd protect her. "I love my daughter, she's the most amazing woman. Strong, confident fierce, beautiful, tenderhearted woman, everything that I wanted her to be and more…But I miss the little girl that I didn't get to hold, or read stories to, or have stand on my feet at dances. The little girl that I didn't get to carry on my shoulders, and play airplane with. The little girl that would have ran to me to chase the monsters out from under her bed, I miss her too. I miss my little girl." He agreed.

Snow carefully let Emma's foot go before her hand moved to David's arm and she held it as the two drove the rest of the way to the loft quietly.

"Do you want to get her?" David asked once they were parked "I'll get all our bags, blankets and left overs."

Snow gave David a small smile as she nodded "No matter what size Emma is, she sleeps through anything. Thankfully." She said as she slow undid the five point harness on Emma's carseat and carefully managed to get Emma's arms freed from the straps, before she lifted her to her. She watched in amusement as Emma kept her death grip on her two prized treasures, her pure sugar and Neal's fox that she'd proudly won at a dart game.

"Meet you inside" she whispered to her husband as she slowly made the trek up to the loft carrying her sleeping daughter. Her hand on the back of Emma's head as she held her close to her. She was going to cherish these moments while she had them.

Snow wasn't sure what she was expecting to find when she entered the loft, but it took her by surprise to find, Belle, Granny and Zelena all hanging around and each with a very little person in their arms.

Belle sitting in the rocker, rocking an already sleeping Neal in her arms. Granny had Robin stripped to diaper and was laying on her lap as she sat in a chair, fanning her slightly, while Zelena was curled up on the couch, with Regina leaning on her, fighting sleeping as they watched something on David's computer.

"Oh, hello" She greeted all three women with a smile. Something was different the air felt different, but it didn't take her long to figure it out. Regina.

Regina jumped when she heard Snow's voice and realized she was home, quickly clambering to her feet as she stood on the couch. Her tired, red eyes lighting up. "Snow, you're home!" She sounded relieved. "Look what Granny, gave me!" She reached down and pulled up the blanket that had been on her lap. "Isn't beautiful, I've never had my own handmade blanket before."

Snow moved closer to the couch shifting Emma in her arms, she knew she needed to get her in bed, the dead weight of her daughter was heavy in her arms, but something about Regina demanded her attention.

Regina's hands flew to Snow's arms the minute she was close enough, taking Snow by surprise.

"You're finally home" Regina said sounding relieved.

Zelena watched as Regina kept her small hands touching Snow's arm, so she slowly stood, "May I?" She questioned as she extended her arms out to take Emma.

"Oh" Snow nodded "Yes, of course." She allowed Zelena to carefully lift Emma from her arms to her own.

"I'll be able to hold this over her head, someday" Zelena joked as Emma's eyes fluttered open at the movement. She eyed Zelena for a few seconds before closing them again tiredly "Goodnight, Greeny" She mumbled.

Zelena gave her a small smile "Goodnight, precious little Savior" She then winced "Augh, she's sticky" She shook her head "Even more to hold over her." She mumbled to herself before headed up the loft stairs to put Emma on her bed.

Regina took the moment that Emma was gone to slowly move in before she wrapped Snow up in a tight hug.

"What happened?" Snow asked as she found herself hugging the very small very quiet little queen in her arms. One who was refusing to let go.

"She's tired" Belle said simply but her face showed there was more to it.

"Refused to go to bed until you were home." Granny added "So, Zelena decided to hang out here with Robin and Regina until you got home."

Snow ran her fingers up and down Regina's back several times. "You okay?" She whispered into her ear.

Regina finally pulled away and gave a slight nod. "Just wanted to see how you were, after your evening with Emma?" She tried play off casually as she sat back down on the couch, pulling the blanket Granny made her back over her legs.

Snow sat on the couch next to her and pulled Regina into side. "We had fun, we had some rough patches at the start, but Emma calmed down. She had fun hanging out at the beach, and the fair, and watching fireworks from the bed of David's truck. It was a good night for her. I think."

"Did you resolve the issue,that was making for a cranky swan?"

Snow shook her head "I don't fully think so. We'll probably have a few more moments like that, the next few days while you two are this little. Extra emotions and all."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it" She grumbled to herself before her tiny fists rubbed her eyes.

"You're exhausted, Regina" Snow said softly "Let's go on up to your room, I've got to get Emma out of those shorts, you can crawl into bed while the lights still on."

"Not afraid of the dark, Snow White" Regina grumbled "Do I need remind you, I am not really four?"

Snow shook her head "Oh, trust me. I know you two girls are not four, but that doesn't mean you aren't exhausted."

"I am not" Regina argued as she grabbed her blanket and climbed down the couch as she headed for the staircase anyway. "Goodnight, Granny, Belle" She called to the ladies as she headed up the stairs, ahead of Snow.

"I'll be right back" Snow looked to Belle, "David will be in, in a minute he can take over for Neal. You can get home. Thanks for being here late." She turned to Granny "And thank you for giving that blanket to Regina, it's beautiful and it's nice to see a little flicker of Hope in her eyes again. Something I haven't since Robin died." She said quietly.

Granny smiled "Of course, it was meant for her when I started making it, I just didn't know until tonight."

Snow nodded in her direction "It's beautiful, and it means a lot to her already."

Granny smiled in returned and motioned her upstairs "She's been waiting for you to get home for awhile now... Go on."

"Will someone please fill me in?" Snow asked "After I get Emma, in bed?"

"I am sure, Zelena will" Granny promised

Snow sighed before she continued heading up the stairs.

Snow found Regina, already in Henry's bed with Zelena sitting on the side and the two talking in hushed whispers. She found Emma sound asleep on her bed, a pair of pjs laying at the foot, Emma's hair had been taken out of the messy bun and was in ringlets around her.

"I figured she'd sleep better with her hair free" Zelena whispered spotting Snow "And your munchkin is no longer sticky, her precious candy is on her bedside table, I left actually changing her for you, so she's not mortified if someone else helped her with that, I am sure."

"Thank you" Snow nodded as she quietly moved to Emma so she could get her into bed.

Zelena turned her attention back to Regina. "Thank you for hanging out with me this evening, I had a lot of fun."

Regina tucked her new blanket in beside her as she looked up at her sister. "You didn't get any work done, I set you behind on changing Emma and me back."

"I found what I needed in your vault, I'll go back and get it, on my way home. You didn't set me behind at all."

Regina tilted her head to side and gave Zelena a look of disbelief. "My weakness cost you a whole evening! Don't lie to me."

"I am not lying, Regina" Zelena brushed some hair off her sister's forehead. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. I had fun with you tonight. I needed that. That will help me work faster. I swear."

"I enjoyed spending time with you too, and ice cream for dinner was fun."

"Ice cream for dinner, huh?" Snow asked as she appeared on Henry's side of the room. "And Emma was afraid, you'd forget to feed her." She smirked

"Oh, I feel the trust" Zelena rolled her eyes before she leaned down and pecked her sister's forehead quickly "You get some sleep, stop being hard on yourself, and I'll go burn some midnight oil on the antidote. Yes?"

"Okay" Regina agreed. "Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Of, course precious."

Regina rolled her eyes "Don't call me precious" but she gave Zelena a small smile.

"Goodnight shorty?" Zelena tried

"I'll take Precious, over shorty." Regina grumbled

Zelena gave her a wink before turning to Snow "I'll see you down stairs?"

Snow gave her nod "Yes, thank you Zelena." She waited until Zelena was gone before heading over to Regina. "Scoot over" She instructed to the little queen.

Regina raised an eyebrow but slid to the side of the bed next to the wall allowing Snow to slip in beside. "Holy heck, your toes are cold" She gasped as Regina's little toes hit her legs where her dress had risen a bit.

Regina grinned"Good."

"Glad you think it's funny" Snow rolled her eyes before propping her head up with her arm, looking down at Regina. "When I was young, I didn't know you hated me, or wanted to kill me. Didn't find that out until after my father died. Before... You were strict in areas, but..." She took a deep breath "Do you remember sometimes, you'd come into my room and slide into bed like this with me at night. Usually when father was out of town, and I was missing him. I always thought you were doing it because you knew I was lonely. Later looking back I realized you were just trying to get the latest gossip out of me about our staff."

Regina gave a slight nod wincing slightly. "Yes, that's true. You knew everything and with your father gone I was able to do work that I needed to get done around the castle. Your gossip always helped me."

Snow nodded "Even knowing that, I still look back at those nights as some of my favorites. I would have never known you hated me. You always paid attention to what I said, asked good questions. We laughed a lot. I just enjoyed those moments."

"You were a cute kid, some of the stuff you had to say just amused me." Regina admitted as she held her tiny hand above her face and studied her finger nails, not wanting to look at Snow. "You made me laugh. I did actually enjoy those nights with you as well. I am sorry it's taken me to now, to tell you that."

"I like those memories" Snow said softly. "I hold them close, no apology needed."

Regina let her hand fall beside her as she finally looked over at Snow. "You look sad" She observed.

"I am sad" Snow admittedly quietly "I am sad for Emma, something is upsetting her and I fix it. I can't make it go away, I don't know how to comfort her." She glanced over at her sleeping daughter "And I see her, this small and my heart grieves for the four year old Emma, I never knew."

Regina swallowed hard "I am sorry, it's my fault you never knew Emma."

Snow shoot her head "That's not why I am telling you this, I don't need another apology. I've forgiven you. We've gotten past this" She assured her. "I am not harboring any ill feelings towards you, but you are another reason I am sad tonight."

Regina's eyes got bigger "Why, what did I do? I went with Zelena without a fuss. I didn't do anything evil!"

Snow ran her fingers through Regina's dark hair. "Of course you didn't!I am sad, because I can see something is bother you too, and I am worried that I can't fix it for you either."

Regina closed her eyes. "I am okay" She told Snow "Better now you're back actually."

"Yeah?" Snow asked "I am glad to be home too. I can still worry about you though."

"I was worried about you too" Regina admitted "I saw how upset you were, when you left tonight. I knew Emma had sparked something inside you, something that hurt you."

Snow nodded "Yeah, that I can't reach her. It's my job to comfort her, and I can't. I know how to comfort Neal. I know his cries. I know his queues. With Emma it's different. She's a grown adult. She doesn't need me as much normally, but right now she's a grown adult, with very real child emotions flowing through her body and she's looking for something and I soothe it." She looked down to Regina "You're also worried about something, and I don't know how to help. I feel like I am failing the two girls in my life that I love so very much and it's killing me."

Regina's little hand grabbed Snow's "I just wanted you home." she answered honestly, sounding very small and very vulnerable.

Snow squeezed Regina's hand "I am here, and I am not going to leave you. I'll promise you the same thing that I promised Emma, I am not going anywhere."

Regina eyed Snow for a few minutes before giving her a small smile. "I know" She whispered before closing her eyes. "I am tired." She told Snow before allowing herself to fall asleep.

* * *

"What did i miss?" Snow demanded in a hushed voice as she came down the stairs to find Zelena rocking Robin while she talked to David.

"Magic happened..." Zelena sighed "I used magic to protect her from falling, and it freaked her out. She cowered on the ground in a fetal stance, promising she'd be good." Zelena sighed "She thought I'd use my magic on her, like our mother had."

Snow winced "When I was a little girl, I used to sneak into Cora's chambers and I'd watch her do magic, I saw some very scary things. I can't imagine being a little girl and having my mother use that very harsh magic on me, getting me to obey." Snow paused "Regina, even had magic when she was raising me, I'd seen her use it a time or two, but no matter what I did, or didn't do up until my father died, while I was still a child. She never raised a magic hand towards me."

Granny handed Snow a fresh cup of cocoa as she joined the circle. "Something broke inside her tonight, Snow. You not having magic, and resisting it for almost all of your life, minus the Cora thing. I think that made you feel extra safe to her. She feels safe with you."

Zelena shook her head "I didn't mean to hurt her Snow. I was trying to protect her from falling... I am so sorry."

"Don't be" David placed his hand on Zelena's shoulder "You did what you did, with the right heart, when this is all over and their childlike emotions are not running rampaid. Regina will see this, and she will respect what you did for her."

Snow nodded in agreement "And don't you dare pull away from her right now. She's needing both of us to get her through this. Your bond as sister's is growing Zelena. This is a gift, for you two. Embrace it."

"She wants you" Zelena sighed.

"For some things" Snow nodded "As Granny said, I am safe, but her and I have known each other the longest in our histories. I've known her almost my entire life." She reminded her "So, a part of me is safe, but you're her sister, and that means something to her. She's fighting for a relationship with you, she just doesn't always know how to start, and I know the same is for you" Snow locked eyes with Zelena, "This mishap is the doorway, just walk right through. She'll meet you halfway. I promise."

Zelena gave a nod "I am trying..."

"You're doing great" Snow encouraged "There is no handbook for this. We're learning together."

Zelena looked down at Robin and backup. "I need to get Robin home, I need to work on the antidote some more, however I really want to come by and see her tomorrow, would that disrupt anything with Emma?"

Snow shook her head "No, of course not. Emma's going through her own things, on her own terms and all I can do is be there for her, which I am going to be. You coming over does not take me away from Emma. It's good for us to have you around" She assured her. "Why don't you take meal times as break times from working on this project, and join us for our meals." Snow offered "You're working to help my daughter, the least I could do is offer to feed you. One less thing you have to worry about." She tried with a smile. "I'll even have bottles prepared for Robin.

"I will take you up on that" Zelena smiled clearly touched by the offer. "That would help me greatly."

"And Regina can see you" Snow smiled "And we get updates along the way, which will help both girls, so I say... See you at breakfast?"

"See you at breakfast." Zelena agreed.

"It's late" Granny yawned heading for the door "Zelena, want me to give you and Robin a lift?"

"Thank you, I'd love that' Zelena took her offer "Goodnight Charmings"

"We'll let ourselves out." Granny called "You two hurry to bed, before the tribe has you up on your toes."

David wrapped his arm around Snow as he led her towards their bed. "Sounds like the next few days are going to be very busy, and if the girls have more days like today. We need all the sleep we can get."

Snow nodded in agreement "David, I had fun tonight, Emma did too. She may not be able to voice it right now, but I saw it."

"I know" David grinned "When we were watching the fireworks in the back of the truck, she curled up close to me, and rested her head on my chest. She looked up at me with big green eyes filled with wonder." He closed his eyes at the memory as he smile "And she said to me, Dad. I hear you beating...Your half of the heart dad, and that's more amazing and more beautiful than fireworks."

"Oh, that's what she was whispering about?" Snow smiled as her eyes teared up "That's beautiful, thank you for sharing that with me. I needed that tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST READERS! THANK YOU!**

* * *

David pulled out the carton of triple chocolate chunk ice cream from the back of the freezer, for a little midnight snack. He'd just been up with Neal, who had needed a bottle and a diaper change. Thankfully now a days Neal also took bottles which meant he could help with the nighttime screeching and let his exhausted wife get some sleep.

Now Neal was back fast asleep, he decided a little midnight snack was in order.

He had no sooner pulled out a bowl, when he heard movement at the top of the stairs. He grinned "Emma, you've got ears of a bat, I tell you." He said pulling out another bowl expecting to see his daughter coming down the stairs, to join in him a midnight snack.

When he didn't get any response he looked up to see Regina coming down the steps very slowly. She stopped on the forth one from the top and looked down at David.

"David, I don't feel good" She squeaked out as she began to sway.

David dropped the spoons he was holding and took the steps two at a time, to reach her before she had the chance to fall down the stairs. He swooped her up in his arms in one quick motion. When she didn't protest about being picked up, he knew she was sick.

"You're burning up." He observed as he carried her down the stairs to the kitchen. He set her down on the counter. "Can you sit there for just a moment?" He asked as he already turned to grab the medicine basket Snow kept in a cupboard above the fridge. He came back with in a second and stood in front of her. "I am going to take your temperature" He told her as he held up an ear thermometer to show her. "It goes in your ear, it will be quick" He promised, as he moved her hair away from her ear and placed the device in her ear.

"David, I don't feel good" She said again.

"I know" David nodded "I know, do you think you're going to be sick?" He asked as the thermometer beeped. He winced at reading "102.1 that came on fast." He shook his head as he grabbed a clean wash cloth and ran it under cool water before moving back to Regina and placing it on her forehead, before lifting her to his arms, he grabbed a big plastic bowl, once she was in his arms.

He moved her to the couch and settled her on it, wrapping a fuzzy blanket around her shoulders. "There is a bowl right next to you" He pointed "If you think you're going to get sick, keep that cloth on your forehead." He instructed "I am going to go wake up, Snow. Okay?"

Regina gave a miserable nod as she curled into the couch closing her eyes.

"I'll be right back" He promised before he slipped into his room. He sighed as he sat down beside his wife. He knew she was exhausted. Taking care of Neal, and the shrunken girls, was taking a lot out of her. He hated waking her up, but he knew that she was going to be needed with Regina. If it were Emma that was sick, he'd be able to stay up with her all night, and be good. Regina was a different story, who didn't do vulnerable well. He was surprised she'd let him check her fever and carry her to the couch.

He took a deep breath before reaching over and tenderly laying a kiss along her jawbone. "Snow, he whispered, I need you to wake up."

Snow's eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him. "Feeling frisky?" She asked tiredly.

"I wish" David shook his head as he brushed his hand over Snow's forehead. "Regina's up, and sick. She's got a pretty high fever." He explained "I've got her set up on the couch right now. However I don't know what to give her to bring her fever down. Do we have medicine for kids?"

Snow wiped her face as she sat up, swinging her feet over the side of the bed. "Granny got us some children's Tylenol, I can get her started on it." She grabbed her robe from the end of the bed. "I may just see if I can nap with her, I may move Emma to Henry's single bed, and put Regina and myself on Emma's bigger bed. Can you listen for Neal?"

David nodded "Of course, and if you need me, call. I can help too."

"Thank you" Snow smiled tiredly at him before she padded out to the living room, to find one very miserable Regina. "Hey, not feeling so great, I hear?" Snow asked kneeling in front of the couch. She reached out and placed her hand on Regina's cheeks. "You're burning up." She agreed. "I am going to go get you some, Tylenol. Hopefully that will bring your fever right down, and you can get some much needed sleep. "Sound good?"

Regina gave her another miserable nod. "Okay."

"What doesn't feel good?" Snow asked

"Everything" Regina mumbled.

"Helpful" Snow gave her a small smile as she stood back up. "I'll be right back." She headed into the kitchen and pulled out the bottle of children's Tylenol and read the back, trying to figure out how much, she should give someone who was the size of a four year old.

"I think I got it" She announced coming back to Regina "It says its bubble gum flavor. That can't be too bad, can it?"

Regina gave her a skeptical look as she took the offered cup. "Says the person, who doesn't have to take it." She brought it up to her looks and gave Snow a pitiful look before opening her mouth to drink. "Oh, dear, God that taste like ass." Regina cringed "I've made potions that taster better. What the hell is this?" She shivered as she swallowed the last bit. While Snow extended her a water bottle. "Small sips." She warned.

Regina took the water bottle and took a small sip, and used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth. "I just lived through hell."

Snow rolled her eyes "I am sure there are worse things." She laughed as she looked down at Regina. "Do you want to try and sleep for a bit? Do you think you can?"

"Maybe" Regina rubbed her eyes "Probably."

Snow reached down and carefully lifted Regina into her arms. She spotted the plastic bowl and decided to take that up as well.

Regina put her head down on Snow's shoulder and closed her eyes as she was carried back up the stairs.

"I am going to set you down on the side of Emma's bed, she's not on" Snow whispered to Regina. As she carefully lay the tiny queen down in the spot her daughter was not sprawled over. "Man, Emma's a mover." She whispered as she smiled thinking back to the time she and Emma were in the Enchanted Forest. Emma would start the night as far away from her mother as she could be, however by morning light, Snow would usually wake a leg, or foot or arm over her. Emma always chalked it up to her being cold and needing to be closer to the fire. Snow on the other had watched her daughter sleep, while she was on look out, and realized Emma was simply a bulldozer in her sleep.

"Why?" Regina asked breaking Snow's thoughts

"Hmm?"

"Why Emma's bed?"

Snow gave her a smile "I am going to rest with you, make sure you're okay" She explained as she carefully lifted Emma and her blanket up and carried her across to Henry's bed and lay her down.

Emma's eyes fluttered open as she gasped.

"Shh" Snow whispered "It's okay, it's just mom, and you're okay" She ran her fingers through blonde curls. "Close your eyes, baby. It's okay."

Emma rolled to her side wrapping her arms around her blanket as her eyes closed.

Snow placed her hand over Emma's ear, and left it on there for a few minutes until she was sure her daughter was back to sleep. She leaned down and placed a small kiss to her temple. "I love you, rest well my darling" She whispered into her ear, before grabbing Regina's blanket and moving back to the other side of the room.

"Crawl in" Snow whispered.

Regina crawled under the blankets as she put her head down on the cool pillow. Willing it to make her head stop pounding.

Snow placed the bowl between them "The bowl is right beside you, if you start to feel sick" She said softly as she re-adjust the cool cloth against Regina's very hot little forehead. "If you need me, I am right here."

Regina's eyes closed as she nodded "I know."

* * *

"Mom"

Snow was exhausted, there was no denying that. Regina had started throwing up at two, and threw up every fifteen to twenty minutes from two to four am, where David got an urgent call and had to leave. Which of course meant that she was on Neal duty, who decided to test his lungs from four fifteen to five thirty, and just when he fell back to sleep, Regina had woken back up, with her fever that had dropped a bit during the night spiking to 103. This meant a cool bath, and cool compresses around her before trying Tylenol. Which was dreaded, for the fear of throwing up.

"Mom…"

After she finally convinced the stubborn sick, little queen to down the horrific bubble gum hell, the little prince was back up. This time wanting to play before breakfast.

"Mooooooom!" Emma's voice yelled just as Neal began to cry, startled from his big sister's saddened raise voice.

"Guys, mommy just needs a minute." Snow called out desperately with her eyes closed. Wishing she had just two minutes.

Emma's face scrunched up in a disgust at _mommy_ as she lowered her spoon to her bowl of Fruit Loops. "I was just trying to tell you, that you poured your coffee into Neal's sippy cup… But hey, if you want to give little bro, a full cup of coffee rather than his water downed morning apple juice, be my guest."

Snow glanced down and sure enough she'd poured coffee into her son's little yellow sippy cup. "Damn it." She cursed under her breath.

"Ooooh, _Mommy_ said a bad word." Emma shook her head as she glanced at her brother who was hanging out in his high chair, right beside the island where Emma was eating her cereal.

"Emma" Snow warned as she dumped the coffee from the baby cup into her own mug before rinsing out the cup, so she could make him his juice.

" _Mommy_ is cranky, little bro." Emma shook her head as she picked a dry yellow fruit loop from the top of her bowl and passed it to Neal. "Maybe if you'd let her sleep, she'd be less cranky, future word of advice, little man." She smirked before getting to her knees, and picking up her spoon to take a bite of her breakfast.

"Emma" Snow said very slowly. "Don't feed your brother Fruitloops, and I am exhausted. Can you cut me a little break this morning? Please?"

"He likes them, See?!" Emma shrugged as she purposely dropped another Fruitloop onto Neal's tray, and watched as her little brother happily grabbed the sugar treat and shoved it into his mouth, making a happy shriek in the process.

Snow closed her eyes for a second to calm herself down. "He doesn't need that much sugar, do it again, and I throw out the damn box, and tomorrow you can have plain oatmeal for breakfast, am I understood?"

Emma's eyes dropped to her bowl "Yes, I was just messing around, you don't have to treat me like I am actually four!'

"Well don't act like you're actually four, who can't follow simple directions like don't give your brother Fruitloops!" Snow snapped at her daughter. She regretted it almost instantly as she watched Emma flinch slightly. "Look, Emma…" Snow started say but was cut off by the little blonde.

"I am sorry" Emma mumbled without looking up. "I was just messing with you, it won't happen again." She dropped her spoon in the bowl "I am done." She grumbled as she climbed up on the counter, so she could lean over and drop her nearly full bowl into the sink.

Snow thankfully had quicker reflexes and managed to grab the bowl before it would make a huge mess dropping into the sink. "You barley ate anything, I just poured this bowl for you like two minutes ago. You've got to be hungry, actually I know you are. You're always hungry."

"I am done" Emma repeated as she slid off the barstool.

Snow stood in front of her "Do you want me to make you something else?" She offered "Eggs or pancakes?"

"And get coffee pancakes, because you can hardly keep your eyes open?" Emma shook her head 'No, thank you. I don't need to be the cause of adding more exhaustion to your plate this morning."

Snow took a deep breath. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked as she reached out and placed her hand on Emma's forehead feeling, for any signs of fever that Regina may have shared with her.

"No!" Emma stepped back as she swatted her mother's hand away from her forehead. "I am fine."

"Can you please, finish your breakfast?" Snow asked calmly "I am sorry, I snapped at you, Emma."

Emma shrugged "its fine, I deserved it. Can I please be done here?"

Snow rubbed her forehead as she looked down at her very stubborn daughter who was scowling up at her. She took a deep breath as she knelt down in front of Emma and took her hand. "Don't run" She instructed simply "Please, Emma. I am going to need your help today. Can we please work together?"

Emma looked down and sighed "Sorry, for giving him a second Fruitloop after you said not to, I didn't mean anything bad by it. I was just goofing off. Honest."

"I know" Snow gave her a smile "I know you Emma, I am just tired today too. I am sorry I snapped at you." She pulled Emma into her arms and gave her a hug.

Emma stood stiff for a moment before she wrapped her tiny arms around Snow and returned to the hug.

"I love you" Snow promised "Sass and all. I promise, can you please, finish your breakfast?"

Emma gave her a small nod as she broke away from the hug and climbed back up to her spot.

"Thank you" Snow let out a small sigh of relief as she handed Emma back her cereal bowl. The last thing she needed was an infant, a sick queen and a hangry Savior on her hands, while she was running on maybe two hours of sleep.

Emma shrugged as she picked up her spoon and began to eat quietly.

Snow glanced over at Regina who was curled up on the couch her arm over her eyes as she was finally resting. "I hope she's at the end of it, and you two don't get it."

Emma glanced over at Regina "Yeah, she sounded miserable earlier."

Snow nodded as she took a sip of her coffee. "Very miserable" She agreed as there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, shoot" Snow winced "I forgot to call Zelena, she probably has Robin..." She sighed as she headed for the door and opened it to find Zelena standing there holding a tray of coffee and cocoa's and a brown bag. "Hello darling, I hear you've got a small sick queen."

"David" Snow guessed "He called you?"

Zelena nodded "I dropped Robin off with Belle, and stopped by Granny's she sent some mac n cheese you can heat up at lunch time for Emma and yourself, and some crackers and ginger ale for my precious."

Snow motioned her in. "She's asleep on the couch right now"

Zelena entered the loft "Good morning, half pint" she smiled down at Emma, as she set a cup of hot chocolate in front of her.

"I am going to ignore the half pint comment, because you have hot cocoa" She smiled taking the cup.

"Just what you need, more sugar" Snow rolled her eyes, while Emma grinned and stuck her tongue out. "Too late, its mine now" She licked the lid. "See, I licked it."

Snow shook her head and took the cocoa from her daughter's hands and took a big sip of it, before passing it back to the girl "I am not afraid of your spit Emma, it's my DNA too."

Emma groaned and rolled her eyes "How did I not even see that coming?"

Zelena shook her head with an amused smile "You're losing it, tiny Savior, even I saw that coming."

Emma groaned as she put her head down on the counter dramatically. "I am so very out numbered."

Neal let out a coo as he reached for his sister's hair managing to grab some and pull.

"Oh, come on" Emma yelped "You're little, you're supposed to be on my side, kid" She grumbled as Zelena helped the mini get her hair untangled from her baby brother's chubby hands.

Snow moved Neal's highchair away from grabbing distant of his sister's hair. "Alright, you've got your hot cocoa, your hair is now out of your brother's reach, your cereal is turning into a soggy mess, please finish your breakfast."

Emma glanced down at her soggy slop of cereal and crinkled her nose. "Yeah, I am not eating that anymore, gross."

Snow sighed "Alright, why don't you go get dressed, while I make you a new breakfast."

"Little frayed this morning, darling?" Zelena asked Snow as Emma took her hot chocolate and headed up the stairs.

"I am tired" Snow admitted "But you just saved me by bringing lunch, I did promise you meals though" She gave her a small smile "I am going to whip Emma up some chocolate chip pancakes, that I know she'll eat. Would you like some?"

"Don't go to the trouble for me" Zelena shook her head "You've been up all night with infants and small queens. I don't know how you're doing it."

"I've got to eat too" Snow shrugged "And Emma's right chocolate chip pancakes are the best. I'll make enough for the three of us."

Zelena nodded "How can…." She started to ask how she could help when Regina sat up quickly on the couch letting out a groan.

"She's going to throw up" Snow said quickly "Can you get her the bowl in time?"

Zelena was already half way across the room when Snow asked. "Good morning Dear" Zelena sat next to Regina and put the bowl under her just in time. As she held her sister's dark hair back.

"I am so sorry" Regina mumbled as she fell back on the couch. "This is humiliating."

Zelena put the bowl back down on the floor, as she grabbed a wet cloth from the tray beside the couch, and used it to wipe down her sister's face. "Why, because you're sick? There is nothing wrong with being sick."

"Because you just saw me throw up."

Zelena rolled her eyes "Wait, you're actually human, and not really an Evil Queen?"

Regina groaned as she covered her eyes.

"How are you doing?" Zelena asked "Snow taking care of you?"

"She's torturing me" Regina grumbled dramatically. "She's making me take this stuff that is ass tasting, worse than anything you'd find in hell!" Regina put her arm over her eyes. "I swear she's getting back at me for every evil think I did to her."

Snow rolled her eyes from the kitchen "It's just Tylenol Regina, and David is bringing home new flavors tonight."

Zelena laughed "Sorry sis, but I am with her on this one."

"I am sure I could make a better tasting, poison" Regina grumbled again.

Zelena reached out and placed her hand on her sister's forehead. "She's still burning up, is that normal?"

Snow sighed but nodded. "She's not keeping anything down right now, not as much Tylenol is in her system to bring down her fever."

Zelena sighed "I see, and when do we bring her to the hospital?"

Regina removed her arm from her eyes and sat up "Wicked Witch say what now?"

Snow shook her head "It seems like a normal run of the mill virus, Zelena." She assured the worried big sister. "Probably 24-48 hours, David is bringing home some drinks with Electrolytes to re-hydrate her."

Zelena nodded "Alright…."

"If by bedtime tonight she's not keeping any fluids down, we'll go tonight, if she's holding fluids down we will see how she's doing tomorrow. If her fever is still raging by tomorrow morning will bring her in. Don't worry" Snow said quietly "I've got a close eye on her, and I will keep you updated every step of the way."

Regina curled onto her side and closed her eyes. "She's taking care of me, sis. You need not get distracted by this virus. Make sure you work on fixing Emma and I."

"I can worry about you" Zelena said softly "And work on fixing you two midgets, besides Snow invited me to have meals over here. I'd be over here right now, even if you weren't sick."

Regina looked over at Snow who was putting some pancakes on a plate. "Thank you."

"Regina!" Emma squealed as she came to the top of the stairs. "Henry and Killian just called" She began to rush down the stairs holding her phone in her hand.

"Emma Swan, you better be walking down those stairs and holding onto the rail" Snow called as she heard the quick pace. "I don't need you busting your teeth, so when you're big again, you blame me for letting you break yourself."

Emma let out a grunt as she slowed down and grabbed on the rail and slowly came the rest of the way down, grumbling every second of it. "He wants to talk to you" Emma looked to Regina "But first he wants to talk to my mom, to make sure I am not playing a joke on him." She rolled her eye "Darn kid, should know I would never joke about being the size of toddler!"

Regina sat up slowly as she watched Emma hand the phone over to her mother. "Are they having fun?"

Emma nodded "Yeah, I guess they are spending the day on land to day. Henry is going to teach Killian about McDonalds and Roller Coasters."

"With that combo, they'll be doing what I've done all night" Regina winced as she watched Snow talk to her son.

"No, honey you boys don't need to rush home, the girls… your mother's are fine. Zelena is working on the antidote and I am taking care of them" She promised. "Though you should know, your mother has the flu today, so she may sound little and horse on the phone, but she's going to be just fine." Snow assured him and then started laughing "Yes, I do have pictures. I'll text you some as soon as I feed Emma... Alright. Love you too" She smiled as she passed the phone back to Emma. "He wants to talk to Regina now."

Emma nodded and quickly rushed the phone to Regina. "You got it?"

"Emma, it's a phone, and I am sick." Regina rolled her eyes "Not broken. I think I can hold this tiny object just fine. Thank you."

"Though you may want to sanitize it when she's off" She looked to Emma "Before you talk on it again"

"On it" Snow called pulling out a box of wipes from under the counter and tossed them to Zelena who caught it. "Now, Emma, come eat your second breakfast please."

"Bye Henry" Emma yelled leaning over Regina's ear causing the queen to glare. "Thank you, Swan. Now I am deaf on top of the flu." She turned back to the phone. "No, sweetheart, Snow's right don't come home early. We really are just fine here. Sounds like you and the pirate are having a wonderful time."

Regina let out a tired laugh "Yes, I am sure it's strange to hear your mother's talk to you sounding like little girls. We still hold our mom cards though. So don't try anything." She smirked. "Yes, sweetheart. I will. Yes, please call us before you get back on the boat. We love you too. Thank you" She let out a tired sigh as she handed the phone to Zelena. "I miss that kid."

"Me too" Emma nodded from the counter as she shoveled in a bite of pancake. "A lot"

"Don't talk with food in your mother" Snow shook her head.

As Emma rolled her eyes and swallowed "Though I am glad he's not around to make fun of me, for getting reprimanded by my mommy."

"Note to self" Regina said through a yawn as she lay back down. "Start recording Emma and Snow, so Henry gets his show."

"Not funny" Emma shot with a glare.

"Zelena, pancakes" Snow smiled and put a plate down next to Emma for her.

Zelena waved her hand over the bowl on the ground making it clean again as she tucked in next to her sister. "Just in case, and we will be right over at the counter if you need anything."

Regina rolled her eyes "Sick, not dying. Go on and eat breakfast. I am fine" She assured her sister as she reached out and grabbed Zelena's hand and squeezed it. "Thank you, though for being here and checking on me."

Zelena gave a wink "I've read that's what sisters do. I am just trying it out" She smirked

"You pass" Regina promised as she closed her eyes. "You pass."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN- Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and comments! You guys are the best.**

 **I do want to address something, I have seen the reviews wanting Regina to go be with Zelena, and I value those thoughts. However when I started this story, its because I wanted to explore Snow and Regina's relationship on a more vulnerable, as I find it fascinating and one of my favorites. I also enjoy Snow and Emma. That being said that's my main focus in this story and the easiest for me to write! I do value Zelena's role in this and her relationship with Regina. She's not going anywhere in this story, and there will be more moments between our favorite sister's.**

 **Thank you again, for your comments, feedback and encouragement!**

* * *

Snow ran her fingers through Neal's golden ringlets after laying him down in his crib. "We've had a fun morning, bubba, haven't we?" She asked as Neal smiled around his pacifier at her. "You had fun, with your sister, didn't you? We've got to work on you pulling her hair though. Don't think big sis liked that so much." She winked "But she's good with you, it's fun to see the sparkle in her eye as she plays with you." Snow leaned over the crib rail and kissed Neal's forehead. "You get some sleep, so you can help me occupy that big sister of yours, while I tend to Regina. I need you well rested."

As if Neal under stood what she said he rolled onto his belly tucking his legs under him. His bottom in the air as he let out a content little sigh and closed his eyes.

Snow patted his small bottom as she smiled. She loved when he fell asleep like this. She wound up his mobile to let the music play, and turned on a fan by her bed for white noise, since she and both girls were home and awake.

"Neal's just got down for his morning nap" Snow announced quietly as she entered the living area of the loft. "Let's try and keep it quiet for a bit.'

"I'll keep the sound of my throwing up, to a minimum, dear" Regina grumbled from her spot curled up on the couch.

"I've got it on low" Emma added from where she was sitting upside down in a chair with her head hanging off, as she watched a movie from David's laptop upside down.

"Comfortable Emma?" Snow asked shaking her head. "You know, now would be a good time for you to get in, and take a bath."

Emma didn't look up from her movie, "What exactly are you implying?"

"You stink" Regina managed to get out with a smirk "Obviously"

Snow shook her head as she slid onto the couch besides Regina and ran her fingers over her forehead trying to gage if she was still burning up.

"I am saying, you fell asleep last night eating cotton candy, honey" Snow smiled "And while Zelena managed to give you a baby wipe bath…"

Emma's turned beat red and it wasn't from all the blood draining to her head from being upside down. She did a flip off the chair and landed on her feet. "Mom!" She hissed "What?!"

Snow raised her eyebrow "You fell asleep, eating cotton candy…."

"Not that part" Emma waved her hand "The Zelena…. What?"

Snow shrugged "You were asleep, Regina was trying to tell me something. Zelena offered to take you from my arms, so I could talk to Regina, she carried you up to your bed, and wiped your hands and face with baby wipes while you slept, I came up after and changed you into your pajamas, you my darling daughter could sleep through a tornado."

Emma covered her face in her hands as she let out a soft cry. "Oh, my God. This is so freaking embarrassing!"

Snow raised her eyebrow "Emma, people who love you and are taking care of you in a challenging time, is nothing to be embarrassed about. I promise you it's okay."

Emma scrunched up her nose "Yeah, bet you wouldn't be saying the same thing, if it was in reverse, princess."

Regina removed the cloth from her eyes as she glanced at Emma in almost shock. "Whoa, Swan take it down a notch."

"Seriously?" Emma grumbled "You're going to take her side, when they've been holding a bucket under you all morning, and wiping puke out of your hair? You don't think they'd be embarrassed if it was reversed?"

"Alright, Emma" Snow held up her hand "We know this is hard, yes I'd probably struggle if I was in your shoes, and my daughter was needing to help me, but I would like to think that I'd have a little gratitude towards you."

Emma's brows furrowed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you implying, that I am not thankful for the help that I have received, Mary Margaret?"

Snow got up from the couch without a word and headed into the bathroom, they could hear the water start seconds later.

"Emma" Regina said quietly "What is going on with you, it's not like you to talk to your mom like that? You two are normally sickingly sweet together. A mother daughter relationship that most would be envious of."

Emma scoffed "Most would be envious of growing up all alone, having to save their mother from a curse at twenty eight years old and then forming a friendly relationship with them? Yes that's what every little girl dreams of."

"Some of us, who don't have mother's like yours would be jealous" Regina nodded as she moved the washcloth back over her eyes.

Emma sighed as she moved over to the couch and climbed on next to Regina. "I am sorry" She said quietly as she placed her hand on Regina's leg. "I am sorry, about that comment, and I am sorry you're not feeling well."

Regina moved the cloth off her eyes once more as she looked at Emma. "What's going on, Emma?"

Emma shrugged "I don't know" She admitted honestly "It's just since becoming this small, I have all these extra emotions running me, and I feel so insecure and helpless…Exactly how I felt when I was four, the first time. It's like she's taking over. The longer we stay this way, the more I feel her, mixed with my adult memories, it's just wreaking havoc in my brain!"

"I know the feeling' Regina admitted as she thought about the fear of a magical punishment for misbehaving.

"The longer we stay like this, the more we're going to revert to the actual age?"

Regina gave a nod "I believe so"

Emma let out a sigh as she closed her eyes. "How long do you think we have?"

"I don't know Emma, days, weeks at the most"

"Your sister, has to fix this" Emma mumbled as she buried her face in her hands "I don't know how much longer, I can do this."

"Yes, you can Emma" Regina encouraged "This is hard, but we've got something neither one of has had at this actual age…"

Emma nodded "I know, that's what makes it so hard now" She mumbled as she looked towards the bathroom. "I should probably…"

Regina curled into a tight ball wincing as a wave a nausea passed over her. "You should."

"You going to be okay, for a few minutes?"

Regina closed her eyes "I just want to sleep for a few minutes, so I don't throw up again."

Emma rubbed Regina's back for a few seconds before she slowly crept towards the bathroom with her head hanging slightly in shame. After taking a deep breath, Emma slowly poked her head into the bathroom, to find her mother sitting on the floor next to the running tub with her arm under the faucet, to gauge the temperature of the bath water.

"Hey, mom" Emma cleared her throat as she brought in her lip and bit down.

"Emma, I started a bath for you, let me help you in and out" She said as she stood up and turned the water off. "You just call me when you're ready to get in." She pointed to Emma's shampoo and conditioner she put in a floating basket "And here is your stuff, so you don't have to climb to get it off the rack."

She went to pass her "Just let me know when you need in, don't climb in on your own."

Emma looked up at in almost confusion as she watched her mother leave her standing alone in the bathroom.

"But" Emma started to say as she followed her out, just as Regina sat up quickly gasping. It literally took her mother a sprint and half to get across the room and get the bowl under Regina just in time.

She sat beside her holding her hair back whispering to her quietly, while Emma just stood in front of the bathroom door watching the scene unfold in front of her.

"Oh, Regina" Snow said softly "I am so sorry, I wish I could make you feel better, I'd trade places with you in a minute, if I could."

Regina took a small sip of water Snow offered her once her stomach settled wiping her eyes. "I wouldn't let you trade places with me." She managed to squeak out before laying down. "I'd never be able to watch you suffer through this"

Snow let out a small laugh "Oh how far we've come." She laughed as she leaned down and kissed the small queen's very warm cheek.

"Don't get emotional, dear." Regina grumbled "I am already sick enough."

Snow laughed "Noted." She then looked up to see Emma standing in front of the bathroom. "Emma, your bath is going to get cold."

"Oh" Emma's eyes fell to the floor "Okay" She mumbled before she slipped back into the bathroom and stood in front of the tub filled with her favorite scent of bubble bath.

As she slid down on the ground and sat beside the tub that her mother had obviously done out of love. "Way to go, Swan" She grumbled to herself "Way to start yourself on the road of become an orphan again."

"You're never going to be an orphan, ever again Emma"

Emma looked up at the sound of her mother's voice coming from the doorway as a single tear rolled down her cheek, before she got up and moved to Snow wrapping her arms around Snow's leg. "I am grateful, I am sorry if I am not showing that. Thank you for taking of us, and for making us do things like ride in carseats for our safety."

Snow knelt down and Emma's arms went from her leg to around her neck, hugging very tightly. She allowed her daughter to hold on as long as she wanted, to allow her to process her feelings. She didn't say anything, but rubbed Emma's back as she held on. After Emma pulled away Snow used her thumb to wipe a tear away from Emma's little cheek.

"We're going to get mad at each other Emma, it's part of relationship. We got mad at each as roomates, before we even knew we were mother and daughter. We're going to get mad at each other as mother and daughter as well. We're going to accidentally hurt each other's feelings, we're going to annoy each other, maybe embarrass each other. These are very normal things that happen in a relationship, because we aren't perfect" She made eye contact with Emma "But nothing you do or say, and no wall is high enough to EVER stop my love for you. Ever." She leaned in and kissed Emma's forehead "And I'll tell you that, as often as you need to hear it. I'll never grow tired of telling you just how much I adore my girl."

Emma gave a small smile and nod "Okay, I am sorry, I am. Things are just all" She used her hands to making a whirling motion "Like this in my head, and my filter is gone, and I know it's not an excuse for bad behavior, but I am struggling mom."

Snow knelt in front of Emma and began to help out of her pajamas that somehow had gotten syrup from their pancakes, and Neal's instant rice cereal all over them. Probably when Emma had tried to help feed him. She tossed them into the laundry basket behind her before lifting Emma into the tub. She rested her elbows on the side as she watched Emma scoop up some bubbles and blow them, with a small smile as they sailed across the tub. A mirror into the innocent little girl harboring in Emma's body right now.

"I know you're struggling baby, I wish you were able to fully tell me what's going on inside that beautiful mind of yours, but I also know that you don't even fully understand it. So we'll work through this together, Emma."

Emma looked up and nodded with a small smile. "Okay"

"I do have one request" Snow's tone serious capturing Emma's full attention.

"Please, no matter how upset you get with me, or how upset you are in the moment. Please, don't stop calling me mom" She requested softly "That hurts."

Emma got to her knees in the bathtub and leaned up and kissed Snow's cheek "I won't, I am sorry. I love you, mom." She then sank back into the tub. "Mom?"

"Hmmm?"

"While Regina and Neal are sleeping, do you think you could wash my hair for me? Small hands" She held up her hands "It's hard squeezing the right amount out."

Snow grabbed the bottle of shampoo and turned her daughter around "I'd be happy to help you, with your hair, my darling."

Emma tilted her head back "Mom, the cute name's already" She groaned.

"Get used to it, they aren't going away anytime soon, love" Snow smile "Mom, card"

Emma let out a pretend groan as she covered her eyes with her hands. "IF… You… Must."

* * *

"Emma" Snow groaned as she watched her daughter pace around the room, while she held Neal on her lap and fed him his afternoon bottle. "You're kind of driving me crazy, can you sit down?"

Emma sighed as she came and leaned against Snow's legs while she fed him his bottle. "I am hungry."

"We just had had lunch, and you had two bowls of mac n cheese, bread and butter, Broccoli, and a billion cherries, I don't think you're hungry" She shook her head as she reached out and brushed hair away from Emma's face.

Neal reached up almost copying Snow's motions and ran his fingers over his sister's belly until she reached down and caught his hand. "Hey, baby bro." She smiled down at him.

"Could we bake cookies?" Emma asked as she leaned further onto Snow halting her rocking of her brother now. "You said yesterday we could, and we didn't. After Neal has his bottle?"

Snow glanced over at Regina who'd been asleep the last three hours, the most she'd gone without throwing up since two am.

"She's sleeping" Emma pointed out "We won't wake her up making cookies, mom."

"You've had a lot of sugar today, the sugar cereal, the pancakes, the hot cocoa, and I know you finished off the last of your cotton candy at some point today." Snow pointed out.

Emma sighed "Please?"

"Why don't you play a game?"

"My phone is dead."

"Look at book?"

"I can't read"

"Draw a picture."

"Mom, I am not four"

"Watch a movie?"

Emma groaned "Dad's laptop died, it's charging."

"There is a TV out here"

Emma groaned "But Regina, is sleeping."

Neal let out a laugh at his sister's groan while milk dribbled down his cheek.

Emma shook her head at him "Attractive" She used his bib to wipe the milk. "Please, why can't we make cookies?"

Snow sighed "Emma, I am tired. I am running on two hours of sleep. Can we wait until tomorrow?"

Emma shifted weight from foot to foot as she leaned dramatically on her mother. "How much energy does it take to make cookies?"

Just as Snow was about to say something David came through the door carrying several bags. "Hey, guys I am home"

"Shhhh" Snow held up her finger and pointed to the couch "We are working on a solid three hours."

David closed the door quietly and headed to the kitchen quietly to drop of the bags before he came over and kissed Snow's forehead, followed by Emma's before he tickled Neal's little belly. "How's her fever?" He asked as he lifted his son from his wife and cradling him in his arms holding the bottle, while Emma crept up onto her mother's lap. "Cookies?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

Snow wrapped her arms around Emma and resumed rocking. "Her fever was hovering around 101.9 and 102 all morning, it's slowly going down, no more 103."

"That's still not great" David shook his head as he headed for the kitchen with Neal still in his arms. "I brought home several kinds of children's medicine in all different flavors and types, along with some pedalite, and these cool little cooling gel packs that stick to their foreheads, I think it may work better than wetting wash rags."

Snow kept rocking Emma as watched David unpack almost a whole pharmacy of children's meds, sprites, ginger-ale, crackers, and a few other things they needed around the house. "You're amazing" She smiled "Thank you, and Regina will thank you later, when I am not making her choke down the bubble gum fever reducer."

David chuckled "Good thing she doesn't have her magic right now, that may be a bit of a road block trying to get the medicine down."

Snow let out a small yawn as she rested her chin on Emma's head.

"Cookies?" Emma asked again with a small smile.

Snow closed her eyes "David, you've been your amazing Charming self, and I know you had to go pull cars out of the lake this morning at 4 am, but if I could just request one little favor."

David nodded "Anything, my love."

"Can you please, take Emma and Neal out for some fresh air for a few hours? Emma needs out of the loft for a bit. Neal could use a germ break, and mommy could really use a nap while Regina's napping."

David looked down at Neal "Hey buddy, how does checking out the boats sound?" He looked to Emma. "Why don't you go get your shoes, you can help me entertain your brother, we'll go down to the docks for a bit, go for a walk, do some other fun stuff and bring home dinner?"

Emma slid off Snow's lap "You still owe me, making cookies!"

Snow grabbed her hand and hooked pinkies with her. "I pinkie swear with you, we will make cookies. Maybe even after dinner. I just need a nap."

"Understandable' Emma admitted as David headed over to the stroller and got it ready.

"There is sunscreen in the diaper bag, can you please screen them?" Snow asked tiredly as she got to her feet. "Neal was just changed, Emma didn't really nap today, she may tire out in a bit"

David nodded and packed the front back in the bottom of the stroller in case he needed to be able to carry Neal and Emma he'd have more hands.

Emma slipped a pair of sandals and went and stood by the door as Snow headed over and kissed Neal's forehead "Have fun with daddy, and your big sister" She leaned up and kissed David. "Thank you"

She turned her attention to Emma "Have fun, help your dad out."

Emma nodded "Of course, I always help with baby bro."

"I know you" Snow winked she looked to David "Don't be gone too long, I want my family home. I just need to close my eyes for a little"

David laid a small kiss on her forehead "We'll be back before you know it." He promised.

"Can we get icecream?" Emma asked her father as they were leaving the loft causing Snow to groan.

After they were gone Snow yawned "Alright, mommy needs her nap" She said to herself before she headed over to the couch and knelt down beside it resting her hand on Regina's forehead, finding it just a little bit coooler.

Regina's eyes fluttered open at the touch on her forehead.

"Hey" Snow greeted her with a small smile. "Charming came home, brought you some new medications and some other things to help you feel better. We really need to get you some, and I am hoping to take a nap, do you think after some Tylenol you could sleep a few more hours?"

Regina nodded as she rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly closing them as she felt dizzy.

Snow leaned down and lifted her slowing into her arms before she carried her over to the kitchen and settled her on the counter as she found a bottle of grape chewable tablets. "Grape sound better?"

Regina cringed "No, but I'll try anything over that other hell"

Snow laughed as she handed Regina the tablets and had her chew them. She poured a small cup of pedalite "Can you drink some, just a little? We've got to get fluids back into you here soon."

Regina took the cup and took several sips, while Snow opened the pack of the cooling gel things "David's right this are cool" She moved hair away from Regina's forehead and stuck the patch on. Causing Regina to go cross eyed as she tried to look at what was just stuck on her forehead. "Where is Charming and the little Charmings. She asked looking around"

"Out, so we can get some sleep" Snow smiled as she lifted Regina into her arms and carried her upstairs to Emma's bed. "I just need an hour" She yawned.

Regina curled in next to Snow as she closed her eyes, already feeling the cooling effects of the gel pack on her forehead "Nobody's ever treated me so well, while sick"

Snow raised an eyebrow "Hmm?"

"I've never had anyone, take care of me like this when I was sick. We had staff when I was kid but they never cared enough. It was just a job. How'd you learn how to take care of people, the way you do?"

"I learned how to take care of the sick, because of you." Snow raised up to look at Regina. "Remember, I didn't know you hated me until father died. You never tried to kill me when I was a child."

"I don't kill children" Regina grumbled "I wasn't that evil"

Snow rolled her eyes "That's beside the point, when I was little and got that really bad flu, the one that took out the staff. Instead of finding new staff, you sat with me. You braided my hair back, you lay on the cool floor with me, when I couldn't stand to be in my bed. You changed my nightgowns, you were up with me for several days until my fever broke. You did it all, and it seemed natural." Snow closed her eyes "I used to wonder why you and father never had any children together, I always thought you'd make the most amazing mother, especially to one you got to be there for from the start. One that didn't cause you as much as headache as me."

Regina looked up in surprise "You what?"

Snow kept her eyes closed "We're supposed to be napping."

Regina rolled her eyes "Sleeping can wait, this can't. You seriously thought I was going to be a good mother?"

Snow nodded "Up until you tried to kill me, yes. While you tried to kill me I had some doubt, but seeing you with Henry now reminds me of how smart of a child I was. You are a great mother. You've given Henry and myself to be honest many life lessons, that have grown us into the people we are today, and I happen to think that we are both pretty great people. Am I wrong?"

Regina rubbed her tired eyes "Henry is the most amazing boy, I've ever known" She nodded in agreement "And in the past few years, up until you started shoving that bubble gum crap down my throat" She said with a small smirk "I have started to see what an amazing person you are too, and I am so sorry it took me this long to see it."

Snow leaned down and kissed Regina's hairline "I love you" She whispered quietly

Regina froze as her big brown eyes looked up at Snow.

"I am not being mushy, I love you, I have since I was a little girl and even in those years we hated each other, it's because I loved you, and now it's stronger, and you never have to say it back to me, I know this kind of talk isn't your favorite.. I do know..."

"I love you too, Snow White" Regina said very quietly before curling up into herself "We'll blame the fever later" She mumbled as Snow lay her head down next to Regina and just gave a small nod "If you say so"


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- THANK YOU AGAIN! You guys blow me away! It's a really busy week so the updates may slow down just a little.**

* * *

David had to remember that Emma had very little legs now, and could not simply keep up with his long strides, pacing himself while pushing a stroller was harder than he thought.

"So you had to pull cars out of a ditch this morning at four am?" Emma asked as she walk beside her father on the boardwalk of the pier.

Neal let out a tiny squeal of excitement as he caught sight of one of the ships and began to clap his hands.

"Just wait, Neal" Emma smiled as she leaned over the stroller halting David's movement. "Someday, Killian will take you out on his ship! The Jolly Roger! Maybe we can take a whole family sailing trip for a few days! When you're bigger of course."

Neal clapped his hands before he reached out and yanked his sister's long golden curls that hung above him.

"Ouch! Neal" Emma hissed as David reached down and carefully began removing her hair from his chubby little hands. "No, Neal. We don't pull sister's hair" He shook his head while Neal just gave him a few tooth and gum grin.

Emma shook her finger at him once freed. "I got my eye on you, short stack."

David rolled his eyes at his daughter as he moved over to the bench and parked Neal's stroller so he could watch the ships, while he took his seat. "We may have to start putting your hair up, when you're around your brother until he gets over his pulling hair stage. Good thing your mom's hair is short now."

Emma sighed "I hope he learns quickly it hurts." She climbed up onto the bench and stood behind her father wrapping her small arms around his neck as she looked out at the water.

David wasn't going to deny he kind of enjoyed his small version of his daughter, while her walls were up emotionally, she had let her walls down of physical contact and seemed to enjoy the hugs, and voluntarily hugged them herself, or even crawled onto their laps like she'd done with his wife right before they left the house.

He smiled feeling her little cheek against his as she rested behind him. "Dad, are you going to tell me about the tow?"

David chuckled to himself. Here if any person who didn't know this family walked by, they would see a father out with his two small children. Yet the very little girl was asking him questions of a grown up.

"A couple of guys drank a little too much last night, and put themselves in a ditch, I had to come help arrest them, so they could sober up in jail for the night. They walked away with a pretty heavy DUI ticket and suspended licenses. Thank Goodness nobody was hurt."

Emma nodded against him. "You were gone all day today, was it busy?"

David patted her hand "It was a busier day, I sure did miss my favorite side kick. Grumpy is helpful, but he's well grumpy."

Emma let out a little giggle "Hope he doesn't get too comfortable in my job."

David shook his head "No, he kept saying today, that sister better hurry up and grow back." He chuckled "It's safe to say he doesn't want your job."

"Hmmm" Emma hummed out loud "Think he'd want us to hire him on for the paperwork?" She laughed.

"Not a chance kiddo, he grumbles more about than you do" David shook his head. "And I don't find him as cute as I find you, so it's annoying coming from him."

"I am not cute, when I am not pint size" Emma shook her head.

David shook his head "Oh you're cute no matter what size." He chuckled "And I am your father, so I am right."

Emma rolled her eyes "If you say so, so besides busy was it okay?"

David nodded "Yeah it wasn't bad. Mostly catching up on paper work."

"You didn't come home for lunch" Emma observed "Is it because Regina's sick?"

David shook his head. "No, princess. I just worked through lunch, so I could get to the store and get home quicker for you guys. I missed all of you today." He felt Emma's arms wrap tighter around his neck. "Did you have a good day? I know it must not be a lot of fun being trapped inside all day."

Emma let out a sigh "It was okay…I did something bad."

David reached up behind him and managed to get a hold of her and lifted her above his head before bring her down onto his lap. He checked on Neal quickly with a glance and saw that his son was chewing on his teether as he watched the ships in the water happily.

"I am sure you didn't do anything bad" David shook his head as he wrapped Emma up in a tight hug.

Emma let out a sigh as she leaned into him, now tucking her head under his chin. "Yes, I did. You would have been so disappointed in me. You probably would have even yelled at me." Her voice sounded so broken.

David placed a kiss to the top of her head, and left it there for several seconds before speaking. "What did you do?" He asked.

"I hurt mom's feelings, on purpose" She mumbled.

David frowned that didn't sound like something Emma would ever do on purpose.

"Yeah?" David asked leaning back on the bench with her still secure in his arms. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Emma let out a sigh "Are you going to yell at me?"

David shook his head "I am sure whatever happened between you and your mom, your mom handled it." He rubbed her back "But why don't you tell me about it, and maybe you and I can talk about it from a different perspective?"

Emma gave a little nod as she began to trace her finger around David's wedding ring. "Well, mom was telling me about Zelena taking me up to bed, and I kind of got a little embarrassed" She admitted "Because this whole having to depend on all of you is hard."

David nodded "I can only imagine how hard it is."

Emma sighed "Well mom, told me that I shouldn't be too embarrassed, because I have people that love me, and want to take care of me." She brought in her lip and bit down on it. "That just kind of made me angry" She explained "I kind of said… If the roles were reversed that she would be embarrassed too.. I didn't say it nicely either."

David could have guessed how that went and nodded knowing his daughter "Okay, and what happened after that?"

"Mom agreed she'd probably struggle too, but she hoped she'd be able to show a little bit more gratitude."

David winced knowing Emma wouldn't have taken that comment lightly "Okay, and you got mad?"

Emma nodded "Yeah, well I kind of said something along the lines of… Are you implying, that I am not thankful for the help, Mary Margaret?" She mimicked her sound and tone of how she spoke to her mother, as she stole a quick glance at her father.

David winced again, he knew his daughter had called his wife Mary Margaret to jab her, and good she'd even sailed past Snow to her cursed name. He could see where that would have left a pretty big sting on his wife's heart.

"See" Emma shoulder's fell in defeat. "You're disappointed in me."

David took a deep breath before he spoke. "Do I like that you talked to mom like that, no" He agreed.

A small tear fell "I am sorry, dad."

David nodded "I know you are. I know you don't like hurting your mom's feelings. Why don't you tell me what happened next?"

Emma rubbed her eyes tiredly as more tears began to fall. "Mom, got up without really talking to me and went and started me the most amazing bubble bath."

David nodded he could see his wife needing a few minutes to recover, and he could also see his daughter taking that as a sign as what she'd done was unforgivable. "Uh huh, so mom took a few minutes to gather her thoughts, what did you do?"

Emma sighed "Regina, kind of reprimanded me for hurting my mom, in a nice way."

David couldn't help but chuckle at the irony. "I am glad she did it nicely."

"She's too sick and powerless to cast any curses on me, right now" Emma waved her hand with a little smile "I wasn't worried about her. This time"

"Good" David squeezed her little knee "What happened next?"

"I went to go apologize to mom, but she wasn't really seeming like she wanted to talk to me, she left me instructions on getting ready for the bath, but she walked out and Regina got super sick again, and mom was with her rubbing her back and soothing her, and when she saw me…" Emma let out a sigh "She told me my bath was getting cold!" Emma let out a frustrated sigh thinking back on it. "I thought, she was never going to really speak to me again!"

"Oh, Emma" David shook his head "You've never been more wrong in your life."

Emma nodded "I started to cry, and was venting to myself and mom showed up!" She gave a small smile "And I apologized to her, and I gave her a really long hug…."

"Which you both needed"

Emma nodded again "And we talked a bit, and she made me promise to never stop calling her mom, because it hurt her."

David smiled "And I bet the rest of the day went really well?"

Emma nodded "Minus she wouldn't make cookies with me." She giggled.

"She's tired" David agreed with a smile "But I know for a fact before you two go to bed tonight, you'll make cookies."

"How do you know?" Emma asked

"Because she sent me a text as she was giving Regina medicine to ask me to bring home more butter." He said poking her in the ribs causing her to giggle. He did love the sound of his children's laughter. It was a gift to him, and hearing what Emma's little giggle would have sounded like, was better than anything he could ever ask for.

"Hey, dad" Emma pulled on his shirt bringing him back to reality. "Can we?" She pointed to a little ice-cream down at the end of the dock. Her big green eyes sparkled as she looked up at him.

"Your mother will kill me" He stood with her in his arms before standing her on her feet "But, yes let's go spoil our dinner with a little ice-cream."

"You hear that baby bro?" Emma asked as she walked next to her brother "Dad's going to get us ice-cream before dinner."

David shook his head "Well he's getting bites, from both of ours. He's not ready for his own."

Emma shrugged "I think you are champ, but enjoy sharing dad's" She smirked "Because, Emma doesn't share ice-cream."

Neal squealed at what his sister said with a smile, causing Emma to laugh. "Well, maybe one bite…Cause you're cute…As long as you don't pull my hair again!"

Neal just clapped his hand.

* * *

"David they are filthy" Snow gasped as David struggled to get in the door, with Neal in the front pack, shoeless Emma on his hip who was holding a big brown bag for him in her own hands. While he managed to carry three bags of carryout in his free hands.

"Could you maybe help?" David asked with a huff "We can worry about the dirt later."

Snow smiled and reached for Emma. "I'll take this little cutie" She smiled 'Since my other little cutie is attached to you." She brought Emma to her own hip, and helped Emma set the brown bag down. "What happened to your shoes?" She asked spotting the dirty bare footed princess. "Are they in the stroller? Which am assuming is down stairs?"

"The stroller is downstairs" David nodded "Emma's shoes, are gone. Dog at the park took one of them, the other was broken. Your daughter thought it would be fine, to try and climb a tree while Neal and I were feeding ducks, she managed to get it stuck between some branches and the strap broke.

Snow looked down at Emma's foot and saw some scrapes and splinters in all the dirt, her eyes traveled to Emma's face to see chocolate ring around her lips and stained on her shirt and arm. "Convinced your dad to get you ice-cream huh,"

"Little hands and hot weather" Emma shrugged "make for a mess."

"And climbing trees?"

Emma smiled "Neal and dad were feeding ducks, and that's for babies."

Snow looked offended "I fed the ducks last week."

"You have a baby" Emma pointed to Neal.

"He was with your father" Snow shook her head.

"Oh, well" Emma shrugged as Snow deposited her on the counter as David dropped the bags of take out next to her. "You talk to birds" She tried to defend as she reached for a bag to snack a fortune cookie only to have her mother smack her hand away. "Don't even think about it" She shook her head "A, you're not eating more sugar, and B, I think we need to get you cleaned up before you eat. How do you feel about a second bath?"

Emma crinkled her nose. "Mom, I am not four."

"No, but you're still a hot mess" Snow laughed "What did you do, roll in the dirt?"

Emma nodded "Yeah, I was teaching Neal to roll over."

"Emma" Snow groaned "He's not a dog."

"But he's got to start prepping, so I can have rolling races with him! Teach him to roll down hills! Make sand angels at the beach."

Snow cringed at the thought. "Did you?"

Emma looked up "What?"

"Make a sand angel for your brother in the sandbox?"

"She's small now a days, she's way faster than me" David defended "I couldn't stop her."

Snow groaned knowing her daughter was going to have sand stuck in her clothing, and in her hair.

Emma shrugged "Well, I am the size of a four year old, I should have some fun, and make the best of it right?"

"I am not rolling in the dirt, to make the best of this" Regina piped up from where she was watching a movie on the couch.

"Oh, hey" David turned around as he was working on getting Neal out of the front pack. "I missed you over there, how are you feeling?"

"Like death" She mumbled "But, I am not throwing up."

Snow smiled to David "She had a full cup of that juice you brought home and four crackers, her fever is hovering at 101.7 so it's going down, she's had a much easier time with the tablets. Thanks for picking that up."

"Yes, thank you David." Regina nodded with a smile as she pulled her blanket around her shoulders.

"Sure, thing" He winked "I also brought you some chicken soup for dinner, if you can keep it down."

"I'll try" Regina nodded

Snow kept eying Neal and Emma as David freed Neal from the front pack and moved him to his own hip.

"You're just as filthy as your sister" She grinned to her baby "And I see Daddy shared ice-cream with you as well" She noted the chocolate around Neal's mouth and on his little shirt as well.

David shrugged with a smile "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I climbed a tree" Emma added to take the attention off her father "Got pretty high too, until I got my foot stuck,"

"I am glad I wasn't there" Snow mumbled "I would have had a heart attack."

"Probably" David agreed "I about did, and I am the one that had to go up and get her."

Emma just grinned. "I was just letting you save me, I was fine."

"Uh huh" David shook his head while he poked her in the side. "That's what happened."

Snow couldn't help but smile as she watched her daughter interact with her father. Their relationship was something special. She wished she could have seen Emma grow up with him. She knew Emma would have had him around her little finger, from birth. Hell she had him wrapped her around finger now.

"Alright, Charming" Snow grinned as she lifted Emma from the counter back into her arms. "Your mission, find me pjs for both Emma and Neal, as well as a fresh diaper for Neal. I am going to find my children under all this dirt, you can get dinner onto the plates, after you find me what I need, Charming family team work!"

David couldn't help but chuckle "Should we put our hands in together, and break?" he chuckled

"Do it, and I'll be sick all over again" Regina grumbled from the couch "Nobody needs that much cuteness."

"We could move to you, and include you" Snow offered getting a grunt in return as Regina burrowed herself back under her blankets. "See, she's feeling much better."

"Snarks back" David agreed "Funny how I actually missed it."

Snow laughed as she held her arm open for Neal. "Me too" She agreed before turning to Emma, sorry sweetheart, but you're not walking across my clean floor, with those feet." She shifted her onto her hip as David passed her Neal. "I'll bathe him first, if you can also be ready to get him into his high chair, when I go to start to help Emma with her hair, and work on these splinters."

David nodded again "And break" He laughed as he headed up the stairs first.

Snow set Emma down first before shifting Neal in her arms as she turned on the water. "Em, can you put Neal's chair in the tub?"

Emma happily went to get the item her mother requested and stood on her toes as she dropped the chair into the tub. Snow reached down and pressed on it to make sure it was secure before she began to undress Neal.

Neal squealed and clapped his hands together when he realized he was about to get a bath. "That's right baby, bath time" Snow smiled "So I can find my handsome prince under all this chocolate and dirt"

"And drool" Emma added from where she stood next to Snow, working at getting her own clothing off.

"And drool" Snow laughed as she settled her son in the little chair that kept him sitting up. Neal could sit on his own now, but in the bath, Snow never took a chance. She handed him a clean wash cloth knowing he liked to suck on, as well as his favorite duck. Neal let out another shriek of excitement as he splashed some water around while the tub was still filling slightly.

"Mom, can you lift me in?" Emma asked breaking Snow of her thoughts as she moved to stand in front of her.

"Oh, I was going to help you after him" Snow said in surprise as Emma shrugged. "We can be done quicker if I get in now, it's not like I haven't showered with him before, like that time he had the major poop explosion on himself and me, while you guys were out, and he's a baby, and I am the size of a four year old… and…. It's only weird if you make it weird!"

Snow shook her head at Emma's justification, she was surprised by Emma wanting to get into a bath with her brother. She had no issues with it. Had they actually been raised together and only three years apart, she's sure there would have been many shared bath times in the early years.

"Plus, I am hungry! I want dinner" Emma added as Snow went to lift Emma. Though something caught her eye on her daughter's stomach. She spotted a thin but long scar on the right side of her stomach just below her belly button. "Where'd you get this?" She asked softly as she traced it with her fingertip before lifting her daughter into the other side of the tub.

"Oh, my Appendix had to come out" Emma shrugged as reached for the bar of soap to wash her hands.

"You had appendicitis?" Snow asked softly as she grabbed the baby soap so she could get Neal cleaned off before Charming showed up with all their clothing. While Emma was fine taking a bath with her baby brother, she may not be fine with Charming coming into the bathroom.

"mmm hmm" Emma hummed with a smile "When I was four."

Snow winced at picturing her baby girl, in a big hospital bed, without her mom and her dad. There was just so much about their daughter they didn't know, and it never stopped hurting their hearts.

"Don't worry, it wasn't too bad" Emma started to speak without looking at Snow, as she used a washcloth to wash her arms and legs. "I was in a bad home, right when it happened, but once I got in to the hospital, the nurses and the doctors were so kind, they also knew my home wasn't great so they figured out how to keep me several extra days and then I went home with a really nice elderly lady. Where I stayed from four until eight."

"Oh?" Snow asked as she turned to focus on Neal. "Can you tell me about her?"

Emma continued to wash her arms as she smiled "Her name was Mabel, and she was a retired widowed school teacher. She was great. She always believed I'd find you, and when I did it would be something special."

Snow smiled at Neal as she carefully washed his hair, managing to keep the soap and water from his eyes. "I'd like to think she was right" She said to her daughter as she cast a quick glance over at her.

"Yeah" Emma nodded with a smile "She was very right."

Snow grabbed a towel and reached down and plucked a very clean little baby boy from the water and wrapped him in a towel as she looked down at Emma. "Don't move, I'll be right back." She said as she headed to the door, and handed her son to David. "Can you get him dressed?"

David nodded knowing Emma had climbed in with her brother and hadn't come into the bathroom out of respect. He handed Snow her clean clothes.

"Is she really talking about her foster homes?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

"Little" Snow nodded "I am trying to not make a big deal out of it. I want to hear more, but most of the time she clams up. She doesn't want me to know much about them."

David nodded "I know, same here." He kissed Neal's little head "I'll get him dressed, see you in a few minutes?"

Snow nodded as she headed back into the bathroom kneeling beside the tub. "How about we get your hair washed, I know you were wanting dinner."

Emma nodded "I didn't just play with Neal at the park, I did 350 pullups on the bars, dad counted! I also crossed the monkey bars forty times, and ran around the whole park four times! I may be small, but I've got to keep up my strength!"

"And burn off all the sugar" Snow teased as she turned Emma around and grabbed Neal's shampoo. "I am going to wash your hair, with Neal's this time, because we've washed your hair once today, this will be gentler on your scalp, okay?"

Emma covered her eyes with her hands as she nodded

"Sounds like you had fun though"

Emma nodded as she felt her mom massaging the soap into her scalp, working all the sand out of her hair. "It was a lot of fun, dad and I had a good talk, and we had ice-cream. We played with Neal." She started to laugh "And there was this family at the park, I didn't recognize dad kind of did, he's seen them before, anyway. They had several children with them, that actually wanted to play on the monkey bars, so dad made me quit working out on the bars. So I dropped to the ground, and I started to kick and fuss about having to stop, like a real four year old would do, and Dad's eyes about bulged out of his head! I think he thought I had become legit" Emma began giggling harder as she removed her hands from her eyes, her eyes lit up, I then stood up and took a bow "And thanked them for watching my performance of an angry Swan."

Snow let out a laugh "Did you run?"

"Heck yeah" Emma laughed "That's how I got to run around the park four times, so dad couldn't catch me."

Snow shook her head "You're trouble, but the cutest kind" She ran a wash cloth over Emma's face carefully just as she did Neal's. "Hey, Emma how'd you get this scar?" She asked about the scar right above Emma's right eye.

"Oh" Emma's smile disappeared "I got that on the last day, I ever got to live with Mabel." Her voice cracked as though she might cry. "Mom, I am hungry, and cold this water is cooler because it was meant for Neal, can I get out?"

Snow pulled the plug before wrapping Emma in a towel and pulling her out. She helped her sit on the counter fully wrapped up in a towel. "Let me get these splinters out, and we can go eat, okay?" She asked knowing to not push Emma anymore.

Emma nodded as she looked at her leg. "Mom?"

"Yes, baby?" Snow asked pulling out the tweezers.

"Can we still make cookies tonight?"


	11. Chapter 11

**_AN- WARNING there is mention of harsh child punishment (Child abuse) It's in Italics so if that is trigger you may want to skip below._**

 ** _THANK YOU AGAIN... For all the Reviews, faves, and follows. You guys are the best!_**

* * *

 _Three year old Regina stood frozen in horror as she looked down at her soiled bed and nightgown._

 _She began to bite her lip. Her governess was on a holiday which meant her mother would be getting her for breakfast soon. Regina climbed onto the big bed and tried to pull the sheets off._

 _"Regina, darling" Cora's voice cut through causing the three year old to freeze._

 _The stench hit Cora's nostril's before she even entered the room all the way. "Regina. Get over here now!"_

 _Regina let out a slight whimper as she scurried off the bed and ran to stand in front of her mother. She cringed when she was the anger and disgust all over her mother's face._

 _"Regina" Cora's voice was shrill sending chills down the little girl's spine. "Did you wet yourself, and your bed?"_

 _Regina winced as she looked down at her feet wiggling her toes slightly on the cold ground. "Yes, mother" She swallowed hard "I didn't know, mommy I am sorry."_

 _"You are a lady Regina" Cora knelt in front of her and lifted her chin with her finger so their brown eyes met. "Ladies do not wet the bed."_

 _"I am not a lady yet" Regina shook her head as she looked at her hand and counted three fingers before holding them "I am only this many."_

 _"You are, a lady in training." Cora corrected her "And it's my job to teach you what that's like. We've talked about this before Regina. You are old enough to get yourself to the restroom. Only animals urinate where they sleep. Not ladies."_

 _Regina blinked in confusion. She didn't know she had to use the restroom. She just woke up wet. "I didn't mean to, mama. I am sorry"_

 _"We need to make sure you remember this, so it doesn't happen again." Cora shook her head "Nobody is going to want a princess that urinates on herself."_

 _Regina didn't like the sound of this. She took several steps back. Wishing her father was here, but he was away on business. Nobody would be able to protect her. She looked back up at Cora, and decided to try and run from the room, when she was quickly halted by vines that grew out from under her bed wrapping them tightly around her, preventing any movement._

 _"No" Regina sobbed "Mommy, please" She begged_

 _"Do you think trying to run, from mother was a good plan?" Cora asked grew closer to her daughter._

 _"No, mommy" Regina whimpered "I am sorry"_

 _Cora stood back and stream of glowing light came from her fingers before it moved to Regina's back, hitting it just a whip would do, only a magical whip, that left no mark._

 _Regina let out a howl as the light connected her back, before she let out a horrified gasp as fresh urine now rolled down her legs, enraging her mother more._

 _"Oh, you defiant little girl!" Cora gasped "Listen here young lady, this behavior will get you nowhere with me. You will understand what I do is for your best. Defying me is not."_

 _Another beam hit Regina's back, she let out a shrill scream, and it happened again and again. Her back was burning by the time the vine's disappeared and she fell to the floor. Tears rolling down her cheeks, snot was falling down her face getting into her mouth as she sobbed and hiccuped looking at her mother. "I am sorry mama, I'll be good. I'll be good."_

 _"You will be" Cora warned as she waved her hand and Regina's bedding was brand new, and Regina found herself clean in a fresh dress._

 _"Your meal will be brought up to you, while you working on getting control of your emotions dear, there is no need for such dramatics over a silly little behavior correction. I do not want to see your face until tea time, am I understood."_

 _Regina gasped as she tried to reign in her sobs while she gave her mother a nod. "Sorry mommy, I'll be good. I'll be a very good girl"_

 _"You say it, however I have yet to see it" Cora crossed her arms over her chest "I'll leave you to think about how a good girl acts" With that she turned and left the room._

 _Tiny sobs racked Regina's little frame as she pulled herself from the ground and headed over to her freshly made bed. She plucked her beloved bear down and pulled him into her arms as she began rocking him. "Lyonal bear" She whispered "IF you were my child, I wouldn't punish you for wetting the bed" She whispered to the bear. "I am never gonna be like her." She promised the bear before she placed a very wet kiss on the bears stuffed nose._

* * *

Regina was jolted awake at the vivid dream of a memory she once lived. She let out a horrified gasp as she felt something warm and wet between her legs and on the sheet. "No" She whimpered. "No, no. No"

The bedside lamp by Emma's bed flickered on seconds later as the tiny blonde sat up in her big bed. "Regina?" She asked quietly.

"Go, back to bed, Swan" Regina said coldly as she looked down at her lap. Her body instantly began to shake as she tried to keep herself calm.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked ignoring the tone as she slid off her bed. "Are you going to throw up again? I'll get the bowl" She offered seeing the bowl on Regina's nightstand.

"Go back to bed" Regina hissed "Emma, please."

Emma frowned "Regina, you're not looking good."

"Emma" Regina's voice cracked as she tried to keep herself from crying. "Leave me alone"

"You're upset" Emma pointed out as she crossed the room anyway getting over to the bed.

"Go away!" Regina gasped but it was too late. Emma saw the wet sheets and nightgown."

"Hey, it's okay" Emma stood on her tip toes and placed her hand on Regina's hand. "Your body is that of a small child, and you're running a high fever, this isn't your fault. Nothing to be ashamed of."

"Says the girl, who yelled at her mother today, when she found out Auntie Zelena gave her a baby wipe bath, the night before?!"

Emma sighed "I know, I am not saying this isn't hard. I am just saying it's okay"

"No it's not" Regina snapped "It's not okay, Emma!" She tried to pull the sheets off the bed but was stopped when Emma grabbed her arm. "Regina, stop. You're still really sick, I can feel the fever just by touching your arm. You need to rest. Let me go get my mom. She'll help us."

"No!" Regina snapped as she pushed Emma's arm off her. "No! She's been up with Neal several times tonight, she was up all last night. Let her sleep."

"She wouldn't…."

"NO" Regina hissed as she pushed Emma slightly "Emma, I said no."

Emma sighed "Regina, you can't reach the washing machine, what is your plan here?"

Regina looked down "I don't know, but it doesn't involve waking up your mother."

Emma sighed "Alright" She headed to Regina's dresser drawer that held the clothing Granny had gotten for her, and found another night gown and fresh underwear.

"What are you doing?" Regina demanded as Emma grabbed the baby wipes that had been left upstairs since the cotton candy mess.

"Here" Emma said quietly "Why don't you clean up, I won't look." She promised as she pulled up the covers on Henry's bed while she waited for Regina to change.

"Now" Emma placed her hand on Regina's back once she had managed to clean herself up a little. "We're not waking up my mom, but you're still sick. All of this can wait until the morning.

She guided Regina back to her bed. "Climb in."

"Emma, I can't."

"You will" Emma narrowed her own eyes "Or I go get my mom."

"And people call me evil" Regina grumbled as she crawled up in to Emma's bed.

"I am actually surprised my mom hasn't come up here yet" Emma whispered as she crawled next to Regina. "The loft is not sound proof."

"She's exhausted, from taking care of us" Regina grumbled

"Well" Emma nodded "Yeah, okay. We have been a little rough on her."

"A little?" Regina scoffed. "I don't think your mother will choose to have any more children after this little stint. Neal is going to look golden."

"Mmm" Emma mused out loud "I wonder if the curse hadn't happened and my parents had me, if they would have had a second one, after me. Or if I would have driven them crazy."

Regina sighed "I didn't mean it like that, Swan. Your mother would have loved every second of your wild self, even if you didn't fit the perfect princess mode. She would have never forced you to be someone you weren't meant to be, and she would have had more kids, she's got a big heart, lots of love to give."

"She loves you" Emma curled her legs up as she rested her head on her pillow and looked at Regina. "She wouldn't be upset, if I went down and woke her up."

"No" Regina repeated as she covered her face with her hands "I can't."

"You can't what?" Emma asked as she sat up "Regina, what's going on? I know having an accident would be hard, but…."

"But nothing, Emma" Regina grumbled "Ladies don't wet their beds!"

Emma shrugged "Sometimes they do, it's not overly talked about. You know for privacy reasons, but trust me after having a child your body changes. Sometimes if I sneeze I pee my pants. Seriously"

Regina scoffed "Emma Swan."

Emma sighed "Regina, you've got to believe me. You didn't do anything wrong."

A hot tear rolled down Regina's cheek causing the tiny Savior to wince. "I just need my sister to fix this. Like now."

Emma nodded in agreement "I want this fixed as much as you do. I also know Zelena said it was going to take some time."

"I know" Regina sighed. "I know."

"Are you sure, you don't want me to go get my mom?" Emma asked "Maybe she can get you some more Tylenol? You might sleep better."

Regina shook her head "No, I don't want to go back to sleep." She lay back on one of Emma's pillows. "Maybe I'll just watch another movie on the laptop. Wil that keep you up?"

Emma shook her head as she got down and went and retrieved her father's laptop that was in their room and brought it back to the bed. She passed it to Regina before crawling back up.

"I'll be here all night long" Emma promised "If you need anything. Let me know? Please?"

"I am fine" Regina promised "Just go back to sleep, and leave me alone already."

Emma held up her hands "Okay, ok" She rolled over so her back to Regina as she closed her eyes.

"Emma?"

"What Regina?"

"Thank you."

Emma nodded "Of course."

* * *

Emma felt the warm sun streaming the window, she rolled over in bed to stretch to find Regina sitting next to her fighting to keep her eyes open as she watched from the sounds of it some kind of documentary.

"Have you really been awake all night long?"

"Good morning to you, Miss Swan" Regina rubbed her eyes.

"Regina" Emma's eyes got big "Why are you not sleeping? You're sick! Your body needs you to sleep."

"I am fine, dear" Regina grumbled

Emma sat up in bed and sniffed she air she could smell coffee brewing, her parents were up.

She threw the covers back and started to climb down her big bed.

"Where are you going?" Regina demanded reaching for her.

"I have to pee!" Emma crossed her legs and did a dance.

Regina rolled her eyes "Go, don't be dramatic."

"I know where my mom hid the cookies" Emma said as she headed for the door. "Do you want me to bring you back one? Or will that make you puke."

"Could you sneak me up a cup of coffee?"

Emma frowned "Well that may be trickier, but yeah I'll give it a whirl."

"You're a gem" Regina nodded rubbing her eyes.

"Though I don't think you need coffee, I think you need sleep."

"No" Regina snapped "I don't need sleep! I need a damn cup of coffee."

"Alright, keep your shorts on" Emma held up her hands before she darted down the stairs.

"Walk, Emma" Snow's voice called out to her without even seeing her. Emma groaned but slowed down and held the rail as she made her way down.

"Good morning, my sunshine." Snow smiled from the corner of the loft where she was rocking Neal, and giving him his morning nursing. Most of the time Neal now took a bottle throughout the day. However Snow liked to nurse him still first thing in the morning, and right before bed to make sure Neal was still getting the nutrients he needed, since he was starting to become a picky eater like his sister, and spit out every strained veggie his parents gave him, and he'd only his rice cereal with fruit mixed in. Emma didn't blame him though. The baby veggies looked like mash death, and the rice stuff was like white baby tar.

Emma gave Snow a smile her back was to the kitchen. Getting coffee would be a little bit easier. "Morning" Emma greeted her as she waved to Neal. "Where's dad?" She asked scanning the loft.

"Shower"

Emma groaned "Of course, when I have to pee" She crossed her legs and sighed.

"He shouldn't be long, baby" Snow promised "But if you can't hold it, let me know. I can get him out for you."

"No, I have full control of my bladder. Thank you very much!" Emma blushed, besides now was her chance. "I am going to go grab a bottle of juice and a banana, before breakfast."

Snow glanced over at her with a smile "Okay, I am going to make scrambled eggs and toast so don't fill up too much on juice, I'd like to try and get something healthy into you today."

Emma rolled her eyes as she headed into the kitchen she opened the fridge to make it sound like she was going to get a Sunny D. She waited a second before quietly climbed up onto the counter with her eyes on her mother. She was talking to Neal about something and he was cooing back at her.

"Thanks baby bro" Emma whispered as she lifted a mug slow and carefully to make sure it didn't make any noise as she carefully put it down. So far so good.

Emma carefully lifted the pot very slowly to make sure the glass didn't hit the burner on the bottom as she lifted it. She grinned proudly as she managed to get the pot up without a noise. She checked on her mother once more and saw her still rocking her brother and talking to him. She was just glowing as she looked down at her youngest child, clearly enjoying every second of his babyhood. Emma closed her eyes for a second to gather her thoughts before returning to her mission.

"Alright, success" She whispered as she slowly started to pour the hot liquid into the mug.

"Honey, if you go shopping today can you pick up..." David's voice called out as he opened the bathroom door which was in clear line of vision of the counter.

"Oh, my God" He gasped causing Snow to jump as David's quick footsteps were heard running across the loft, towards the kitchen. Though he wasn't fast enough and Emma's hand slipped holding the heavy pot of coffee and it crashed down to the counter, before hitting the floor spraying Emma with scalding liquid and glass.

"Emma!" Snow gasped as Neal began to scream after being startled by the coffee pot crashing his mother's gasp.

Emma hissed in pain, as the hot liquid hit her skin.

"Shit" David cursed as he assessed the floor there was glass everywhere, and both he and his wife were barefoot.

"Snow don't came any closer, there is glass and coffee everywhere." He instructed stopping her from rushing to Emma. "Can you get to her from the other side of the counter?" Even he couldn't walk through all the glass to reach her. He was going to have to put on shoes to start to clean up the mess.

Snow nodded as she kissed Neal's cheek "It's okay baby" She assured him as she managed to fix her shirt and settle Neal in his playpen

Neal continued to cry as Snow headed to the island

"Emma, sweetheart can you crawl up here" Snow asked as she held out a hand. David coming around to join Snow so he could see if his daughter was alright before worrying about the floor.

Emma looked away as she shook her head and stayed frozen.

"Honey, we know you got burnt by the coffee, can you come to me? Please come to me." Snow asked as David stood on his toes and reached over managing to get his hands on her arms and carefully pull her back until he was able to lift her and placed her in front of them.

Both David and Snow began checking over her arms and legs. Snow carefully brushed glass out of Emma's hair wincing while David checked on a small welt on Emma's arm.

"Sweetheart, what were you doing?" David asked as he shook his head "Snow she's got glass down her pjs." He noted as some glass fell out of her shirt.

Snow winced for the second time. "Hand me that towel and turn around" She instructed her husband.

David handed her the towel from the counter and turned around while Snow helped Emma stand on the counter and carefully stripped her down to nothing before wrapping the towel around her.

"We're good" She told her husband.

David turned back around. "Emma" He said a little louder as he stepped in front of her. "What were you doing? I know you're not really four, but your body is. Coffee is not good for you, not to mention the pot is heavy and hot! You could have been seriously hurt!"

"I am sorry" Emma winced as Snow found another burn on her thigh, with her finger. The shock was wearing off and she was really feeling the pain. She tried to not think about it as she looked at her dad for a second before averting her eyes. "I was trying to help Regina. She's upset." Knowing her dad was upset now go to her. Tears began to fall as Emma wiped them away. "I just wanted to help her, honest."

David stroked Emma's cheek before leaning in and kissing her forehead. "Emma, you scared me to death. I didn't mean to sound harsh, I was just scared"

"I am sorry, dad" Emma sniffed as she began to cry harder.

David closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her holding her close, careful of the towel. "I just love you, baby."

"Why is Regina sad?" Snow asked joining Charming hugging him with Emma between them.

"She had a bad dream and an accident" Emma whispered "Now she doesn't want to sleep. Its all my fault she's this little. I just wanted to help. I am so sorry"

"She had an accident?" Snow asked raising her eyebrow "What kind of accident?"

Emma swallowed hard as she chewed her lip. "She wet her bed" She whispered.

David cringed knowing how upsetting that would be for Regina, while Snow gave Emma a sad smile "You should have come and got me, I can help her."

"She's my friend, I wanted to be the one that helped" Emma mumbled as more tears fell.

Snow nodded "Lets get you cleaned up, and burn cream on those burns while dad cleans up the kitchen, after I'll sort Regina out okay?"

There was a knock on the door before Zelena poked her head in, after being told the last time she was there to just come in.

"Good morning, Charming..." She started to say when she saw the kitchen. "Did I miss an earth quake?" She asked coming into the kitchen as David stood in front of the mess assessing where to start.

"May I?" She asked David who gave a nod.

Zelena waved her hand at the mess, and with in a second the coffee was gone, and the pot materialized on the counter fixed. She winked at Emma. "No, more tears tiny Savior" She winked "All fixed."

Emma rubbed her eyes as she looked at the pot before giving her mom a smile "I guess I don't have to buy you a new one?"

Snow moved Emma's towel to look at her thigh where the worst burn had been to find it completely gone. "You stay away from the coffee pot, until you're big again. Understand?" She looked to Emma. "I am serious... If I see you near it you won't like what happens next. Got it?"

Emma rolled her eyes "Mom..."

"Emma!"

Emma's eyes fell to her hands as she nodded "Yes, mom."

Snow turned to Zelena "Thank you for healing her."

Zelena shrugged it was nothing, I did it for selfish reasons, I can't stand to see the Savior cry." She gave Emma a little smile trying to play it off.

"Alright, Emma you have clothes in the laundry basket on my bed that's clean, go get dressed and go potty."

"Mom!" Emma groaned as Snow put her on the ground. "Potty? Really?"

Snow pointed "Go"

Emma let out a huff as she stomped away while Snow went and lifted a still crying Neal from the playpen "Emma's alright, the mess is all gone, everything is fine baby." She assured him as his tears stopped. "Why don't you go see Daddy, while mommy and Auntie Zelena go check on Regina."

"Auntie Zelena?" Zelena raised her eyebrow.

"Well" Snow shrugged "You are my stepmother's sister...So that makes you my step aunt...And Neal's great step aunt..."

Zelena couldn't argue that as she headed for the stairs with Snow "What is going on with my sister today, is she feeling better?"

"I don't think so" Snow shook her head "I think she's got a lot going on this morning." The pair made it up the stairs the stench of drying urine assaulted their noses the minute they got upstairs, however both did not re-act to not embarrass Regina. However when they saw the small queen they did exchanged a worried glance. She was very pale, with dark circles under her very blood shot red eyes.

"Good morning" Snow sang out as she fluttered across the room and opened the window before moving to Regina. She placed her hand on her forehead and felt that she still had a fever. "You're still burning up, I am going to do a load of laundry and grab you some Tylenol."

"Take your perky level down, dear" Regina grumbled "I can't handle it this morning."

Snow bent down and kissed her forehead "I love you too" She sang out before heading over to Henry's bed as she quickly pulled the sheets off the bed.

"Emma blabs just as much as her mother." Regina grumbled while Snow left the room quickly trying to not make a big deal out of it.

Zelena took a seat next to Regina and tilted her head to the side as she studied her little sister.

"Where's Robin?" Regina asked trying to ignore her sister's gaze.

"With Belle, while you've got a fever I thought it would be best to not expose her, however I can't pass up on my chance to check in on you, and see how my baby precious sister is."

"Don't call me, Precious" Regina grumbled "And I am fine."

"That's what you want me to think" Zelena nodded "But why don't we cut the crap, and you just tell me what's going on, and it's more than an accident. It's deeper."

"Accidents as a grown adult is very humiliating."

"Maybe" Zelena agreed "But this is deeper, and you are not a full grown adult right now sis, and you know it. Your body is that of a child, and its acting as it should at that age. Sometimes accidents happen. Nothing to be ashamed of."

Regina scoffed "Ladies don't have accidents!"

"Who cares what ladies do, you're Regina."

Regina rubbed her eyes "You don't get it."

"Help me understand" Zelena tapped her leg "Talk to me, I am your sister."

Regina closed her eyes "I had a dream last night, but it wasn't a dream. It was a memory."

Zelena nodded "From your childhood, something mother did to you, I suppose?"

Regina nodded as she fought back tears. "She used magic, to whip me, when I peed the bed."

"Magic as whip?" Zelena frowned "So it didn't leave a mark, and nobody would ever have known, of the harsh punishment." Her voice sounded disgusted for a second. "How old were you Regina?"

Regina held up three fingers not saying anything.

"I am sorry, sweetie" Zelena winced "I am so sorry. I am sorry I wasn't there with you, and I wasn't able to protect you as big sister's do." She reached out and tucked some hair behind Regina's ears. "You do know that mom didn't have her heart, and you know if she could do it all over again with her heart, it would be very different. She loved you. She had a horrible way of showing it, but she loved you."

"I know" Regina began to cry "But, I told my bear, that I would never be her!"

Zelena raised an eyebrow. "I am sorry, I am not following..."

Regina wiped her eyes "I told my bear that day, that I would never be mother." She took a deep breath "And after Daniel died, mother actually had given me a gift in the tragedy, that I missed, a big one. One of being a queen and a mother to a child who just would have loved me. I could have had it all...But I was so driven by anger and revenge, I did it. I became her. I treated Snow as she treated me, and even when I got my second chance I treated Henry just as mother did. I became her. Don't you see that?"

"So did I" Zelena reminded her "And I have to point out, that both you and I figured out a lot quicker than she ever did. We have both started on new paths." Zelena held her sister's face in her hands and used her thumbs to stroke the soft little wet tear stained cheeks. "I want you to know something, both and I am going to say both here... Both of your children, realize what you lived with, and overcame, and both of them LOVE you." She got even closer. "I only hope, that some day Robin looks at me the way Henry and Snow look at you."

"Snow's grown, with invisible scars that I've given her, just as mother gave me." Zelena nodded "And you two have had to work hard to get to this point. Each of you had to let go of the hate and the anger, and look deep into the other person's soul to see who you really are, and that means more. That girl down stairs is fighting for you. Not just because you're her friend, because you're the only mother figure she has in her life. She looks to you, as Emma looks to Snow."

Zelena leaned in and kissed her sister's forehead "And Henry worked with you as well, and he thinks so highly of you. He thinks you hung the moon and Emma hung the stars. His two mothers are his true heroes in life, each for who you are. I am telling you Regina, you've come a long way, and you've got these two kids that love you."

"I love them." Regina admitted "I've struggled saying it, but my heart loves them. They're my second chance, I always thought marriage would be my happily ever after but it's being Henry's mother, and Snow's step mother."

Zelena nodded "You've got a family here Regina, children, sister, niece, and dare I say it step grandchildren"

Regina groaned "Never say that again, I am not a grandma."

"Emma and Neal love you. Even if you don't want the title of grandma. You've got them" She gave her a smile "I know mother was hard on you, and I know being this small you've got challenges and monsters you're battling, but don't do it alone. Let me in. Let Snow in. We'll fight with you, for you."

Regina swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded before she rubbed her tired eyes. Before she threw her arms around Zelena and hugged her tightly for a few seconds before pulling away. "Alright, enough of this feel all the feels, I am thirsty, and actually hungry. Lets go find out what healthy thing Snow is going to shove down Emma's throat."

Zelena laughed and nodded as she pulled back the blankets and helped Regina up "After a healthy breakfast, and Tylenol, you need to take a nap."

"Just because you're my big sister, doesn't mean you're the boss of me."

"Oh, I am too" Zelena laughed as she placed her hand on Regina's back and led her down the stairs "Get used to it, sis. You're never going to be rid of this family."

"Good' Regina said quietly as she held onto her sister's hand as they made their way down the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I seriously can't thank you enough for your kindness! I do want to apologize again for any mistakes you find, I am a fast writer and reader, and its very hard for me to catch my own mistakes as my brain sees what I had wanted. I usually see the mistakes a few months later when I re-read. I'd rather not wait months to post.. :) Even the best published authors have editors, I have me myself and I... So it's not always perfect, but I sure hope it's fun!**

 **Now this chapter and the chapter that follows, I've have had planned out since before I even started this story... Enjoy... I hope you like a little angst.**

* * *

"You can't do that" Emma shook her head as she watched Regina move her marbles across the Chinese checkers.

"It states it in the rules, Emma. You're just mad because you're losing."

Snow took a breath and massaged her temples as she tried to stay out of it. The morning had started going downhill after David and Zelena left for the day. Regina was still running a low grade fever, but she was feeling better, which meant she was actually crankier. She wasn't needing to just lay around.

Emma was stir crazy, they still couldn't go anywhere with Regina still running a fever. Which meant she was not a bundle of sunshine, and last to not least Neal was teething, and he too was miserable and was telling everyone about it.

They had tried to watch a movie, but that only lasted for forty minutes. It was hard to hear it over Neal's wails and Emma and Regina had not exactly agreed with what she put on, and were grumbling about it the entire time.

After the movie, Regina fell asleep, Emma had found a game on her phone that was distracting, and Neal's Tylenol seemed to have started kicking in. However that had only lasted another forty minutes, until Emma's phone died, and she was mad Snow wasn't letting her play on hers. Claiming she could probably use a break from screen time, Neal had started to scream again, successfully waking Regina, and it wasn't even lunch time.

Finally she set the girls up with an actual game, and Neal was crawling around the floor now and Snow thought she might have another break, until the bickering began.

"It's not in the rules!" Emma argued

"Yes it is" Regina argued "Your mother just read us the rules not even five minutes ago, what were you doing picking your nose?"

Emma scrunched up her face "Ew, no…." She paused "But I could, I could show you…."

"Don't be disgusting, Swan" Regina shot her a glare.

Emma's finger still rested up by her nose "Well you said…."

"Emma, get your finger away from your nose." Snow shook her head "You don't need to be crude."

"How is picking your nose crude?" Emma argued giving Snow an un-amused glare "Everyone gets boogers, it's not like I am saying dirty jokes, or sexual jokes."

"You're trying to gross out Regina, for the comment, that wasn't necessary" She gave Regina a look. "That's crude, Emma."

"No, it's not" Emma shook her head at her mother. "Geesh" She grumbled to herself as she turned back to make her move and all was quiet for a few moments. Until Regina's marble trapped her marble from making any moves, causing her to lose her turn. "You can't move there!"

"Are you sure, you're not really a child, Emma Swan?" Regina asked cocking an eyebrow "Are you listening to yourself right now?"

Snow had stepped in to the kitchen while Neal was cruising around to pull out things to make lunch with. She put the jar of apple sauce down that Emma and Neal both loved, because the two of them did not have an aversion to apples, like David, herself and Henry, so she kept it stocked for them.

"Emma, honey" She tried to hopefully calm her daughter down. "I am making lunch, do you want to help me?" She asked "You can decide what we are having, and you'll probably feel better after, we get some lunch into you." She'd noticed that with Emma in a littler body, she was hungry more often and also more hangry.

Emma ignored her mother as she looked at Regina "You're cheating, you can't stand to lose, even at a board game!"

"I am not cheating!" Regina argued "You're being such a sore loser right now. Do I need to let you win, like I used to let Henry win, when he was three?."

Emma scrunched up her face and a mimicking voice repeated back to Regina. "Do I need to let you win, blah, blah, blah."

"Oh mature, Swan" Regina shook her head "I am not playing this game with you anymore. You're acting like a two year old."

Neal let out a little squeal causing Regina to look at him, "You're right that is offensive to two year olds." She agreed with Neal, with a smile.

"Oh, please." Emma rolled her eyes "My brother is not offended by me." Emma snapped as she moved her foot on the couch to get up, hitting the checker board and sending marbles flying all over the ground.

"Emma!" Snow gasped as she came flying out of the kitchen quickly as she grabbed Neal just as we was reaching for a marble. "You have to be careful! Your brother could choke on marbles."

"It was an accident!" Emma defended "I didn't mean to knock the game on the ground mom, and I wouldn't have let him swallow any. You just got to him faster."

"It may have been an accident." Snow agreed as she moved Neal over to his playpen while Marbles were all over the floor. "However Emma, your bad attitude right now is not an accident."

"I have a bad attitude?" Emma gasped "You've been on my ass all morning about every little thing, since the coffee pot! You may have a bad attitude, which is making me have one." She pointed her little finger at her mother.

Snow saw a small glimpse of what Emma's tantrums would have been like as a small child, and as much as her heart ached for the years lost with her child, the tantrums weren't as overly missed. "That is enough, Emma Swan." She warned as she knelt down to her child's level. "Don't talk to me like that, I am your mother and I think I've earned the right in your life to have a little bit more respect than what you're showing me."

Regina slid off the couch and began to quietly gather marbles while mother and daughter had a glare down.

"No" Snow finally caught sight of her out of the corner of her eye. "Thank you for helping, but Emma is going to pick up the marbles."

"No, Emma's not." Emma shook her head "Because you're blaming me for it! If you would have just left me alone, I would have picked them up, because it was an accident, but you're acting like I trying to kill Neal with marbles!"

"This isn't about Neal" Snow grabbed Emma's face in her hands "This is about how you've been treating me, and Regina all morning. I know you're frustrated with being small, and stuck at home, but you can pick to have a better attitude sweetheart. You will pick up these marbles, and you will head up stairs until lunch is ready, while you take some time for yourself."

Emma yanked her hands away "Are you seriously putting me in time out?"

"No" Snow shook her head "It's not a punishment, its giving you some time to yourself, to allow you to collect your thoughts. You need a break from myself and even Regina."

"Call it what you will" Emma grumbled as she did drop to the ground and began angrily pick up marbles, that Regina was still quietly gathering, to help Emma out a little. "I wish dad was home with us, he wouldn't send me away!"

"Emma, I am not sending you away." Snow shook her head as she reached out and tucked a stray piece of Emma's hair behind her ears. "I am giving you a little space, you're just going to be up the stairs, I am not leaving the loft, and I am not leaving you." She insisted "And I am sorry you wish dad was here, but you've got me, and I love you."

Emma dropped the marbles into the container before she pulled away from her mother before stormed up the stairs grumbling the entire way.

"Sorry" Regina said softly as she put the game board away. "I shouldn't have engaged with her, when she's like this."

"You did bait her" Snow agreed "However she's responsible for how she re-acts. She's going to be okay, she's got a lot of emotions right now."

Regina nodded as she handed Snow the game to put away while she lay back down on the couch. "I'll try to not bait her as much, but sometimes it's so easy."

Snow rolled her eyes as she freed Neal from the playpen. "Thank you?"

* * *

"I think this color looks nice on you" Snow smiled to Regina as she painted Regina's little toes a pretty shade of teal.

Regina glanced down at her toes "I guess, I prefer black…."

"I know." Snow laughed as she heard movement on the stairs. "Oh, look who is up, my sleeping beauty." She smiled as she watched Emma appear on the top of the stairs, rubbing her eyes.

Snow had gone to get Emma, when lunch was ready, but found her little Savior out cold on her bed. Which hopefully explained some of her crankiness. Now two hours later she hoped she was well rested.

Emma came slowly down the stairs and stood on the bottom step for the longest time, just watching Snow painting Regina's toes and fingers.

"How was your nap, my love?" Snow asked as she turned to look at Emma, taking in her wild hair and flushed cheeks. "Looks like you slept hard?"

Emma just continued to watch the nail party without saying much.

"I saved you some lunch" Snow gave her a smile "I know you're probably starving." She stood up and looked down to Regina "I'll finish your other hand, once I get Emma's lunch out for her.

She moved towards the kitchen and pulled a plate that had a sandwich, some avocado slices and apple sauce from the fridge as well as glass of milk. She put them down next to a napkin that held some of Emma's favorite potato chips and two chocolate chip cookies that they had made the night before.

She watched as Emma crossed the loft and quietly climbed up the bar stool to get her lunch. She picked up her sandwich wordlessly and began to nibble on it.

"Can I get you anything else?" Snow asked "Do you want some water?"

Emma didn't look up as she shook her head and continued to eat quietly.

"Okay" Snow nodded clearly her daughter wasn't in the chatty mood right now. She just couldn't tell if it's because still upset about earlier, or if she was just having a hard time waking up.

"I am going to go back over to Regina, and finish her nails, if you need anything just holler."

She got a thumbs up sign but nothing else. Snow sighed this was going to be a very long afternoon.

Regina and Snow talked quietly for a few minutes before Emma jumped down from the stool. Snow glanced up at her plate expecting to find everything gone, but was shocked to find half a sandwich all the chips and both cookies still there. She had eaten the avocados and apple sauce though.

"Are you really all done?" Snow asked her daughter who was crossing the room towards them.

Emma shook her head as she examined the nail polishes on the coffee table. "You didn't eat very much, are you okay?"

Emma gave her a nod as she picked up her favorite pearly white nail polish her mother had, that she often borrowed.

"Do you want me to paint your nails?" Snow asked grasping for straws, something to tell her what Emma was thinking... Feeling...

"No" Emma said coolly "I don't want you to paint my nails. I was just wondering what you're thinking at having this right here in the open, what if Neal cruised on by and drank one?"

Snow winced at the tone in her daughter's voice. It was clear she was still upset about earlier that afternoon, and her bad mood may have actually intensified.

"Emma" Regina gasped "Hey, take it down a notch, would you?"

"You're not the boss of me" Emma shrugged as she pushed over the bottle of nail polish "And neither are you" She looked to Snow before she stormed off to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Snow inhaled sharply as she looked to Regina in confusion "What just happened?"

Regina shook her head unable to find the words herself, "Maybe she's…" She started to say as Neal began to wail from his crib.

"Thanks for slamming that door and waking your brother" Snow mumbled as she stood up and went to get Neal from his crib. Thankfully she had a bottle all ready for him, she grabbed it on the way. "Regina, can you put the nail polish back in the basket, I'll put it up in just a minute.

The small queen nodded and set forth to her task, as both Snow and Regina kept their eyes on the bathroom door waiting for Emma to emerge.

Ten minutes later Neal had decided he want to lay on the floor and drink his bottle while he kicked his feet on the coffee table, leaving Snow a chance to put the basket of polish and remover up on the counter before she headed to the bathroom. "Emma, are you okay?" She called knocking on the door.

Emma came out seconds later as she glanced up at her mother. "I am fine, you do realize I've been going to the bathroom for years, without your assistance. Heck I even learned…."

"Don't" Regina warned loudly knowing what was going to come out of the angry Saviors mouth. "Be careful Emma, you're not going to want to say things you can't take back, and you'll be the one that's hurting later. It may feel good in the moment but you won't think so later."

Emma shot her a glare but didn't finish the sentence that both Snow and Regina knew that was coming next.

Snow closed her eyes for a few seconds debating on calling David home. Maybe he could get Emma out of the house and help her clear her thoughts. He was always so good with her. Sometimes Snow felt that Emma harbored just a little more anger towards her than her father. Maybe because of the friendship before they found out their relationship as a mother daughter duo. It just felt like when Emma was mad at them after finding out about Maleficent and Lily she'd taken out most of her anger on her mother. Maybe it was because Snow re-acted more. Showed it bothered her more. She wasn't sure what exactly what it was, but maybe David would offer a good break for the both of them.

When Snow opened her eyes again she found that Emma was laying on the ground with Neal and the two were pushing a car back and forth with their hands. She let out a small sigh of relief deciding to not call David yet. Maybe Emma would be able to calm herself down on her own.

Snow watched the two play for a moment, before she headed to clean up the rest of Emma's lunch. She watched as Regina had been perched watching closely relaxed herself and curled up into the couch closing her eyes, and the apartment was peaceful, the only sounds that were being made were Emma's vrooming noises and Neal's giggles.

"You sure you don't want any more of your lunch?" Snow asked her daughter as she began to put it away. "I can leave it out…"

"No" Emma shook her head "I don't want it!"

Regina sat up and raised her eyebrow at Emma who let out sigh before turning back to her mother. "I mean, no thank you. I am full."

Regina nodded satisfied by that answer lay back down without a word.

Okay, so it could still be a long afternoon, Snow mused to herself as she quietly put away the rest of Emma's lunch, stealing one of the cookies that was left and eating it herself. Maybe she'd just eat her feelings.

After lunch was put away she made her way into the living room and took a seat on the rocker in front of her children while they seemed to be playing just fine.

"How you doing Regina?" She asked "Feeling okay still?"

Regina gave her a nod "I am tired"

"You're due for some Tylenol here in the next half an hour, but you can rest until it's time."

Snow looked down at Emma and Neal and watched as her baby lay on his back with his bottle gripped in his teeth just hanging there while his big sister ran a car up and down his arms causing him to giggle.

"Hey, Neal, can I have your bottle?" She asked as she reached down and plucked the object from his mouth. He didn't even blink and kept laughing at his sister's antics.

Snow smiled down at them before standing up to go wash the bottle.

"Neal, this is a flying car from the future" Emma grinned as she flew the car over his head "It's coming to take you on adventures." She giggled with her brother as she flew it in front of him.

Neal's hand flew up as his fingers swiped the car, Emma's own tiny hand lost the grip of the car with his movement and the car came crashing down pegging the little guy right in the forehead.

Emma gasped as she sat up quickly while Snow came rushing over already seeing a red welt on his little forehead, while Neal had started to full on scream.

"Oh, Neal…I…" Emma started to say running her hand over his cheek.

"Emma, you have to be careful with your brother!" Snow yelled as she picked her son up quickly "Oh, baby it's okay" She tried to soothe her youngest, frowning at the welt.

Emma froze for a moment at her mother's tone before she quickly got up and ran towards the door.

Snow gasped when she realized the door had not gotten locked after Zelena and David had left, and before she could even get out Emma's name her daughter was gone. "Crap!" Snow cursed to herself as she looked down at her screaming baby before looking at a very stunned Regina.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Regina demanded "Go get her!"

"I can't run after her carrying Neal, I'd never catch her, nor would I be able to pick her up with him in my arms, and I can't just leave you to watch him! You're sick."

"You could put us both in the playpen, I can sit with him."

Snow grabbed her phone as she bounced her crying baby. "But if an emergency happened, you wouldn't be able to get and yourself and Neal out safe."

She ran to the door and looked down the stairwell hoping to find Emma just sitting there. She bounced Neal in her arms kissing his forehead "I am sorry buddy" She walked back into the apartment and settled Neal next to Regina on the couch as she put her phone to her ear to call David.

"Snow, you've got to go get her." Regina insisted "Neal and I will be fine until someone else can get here. I promise. I won't do anything that puts us in danger."

Snow stood up "Come on David… pick up…"

Just as her front door flew open and Mr. Gold came in carrying Emma at arm's length while she kicked and flailed her legs. "I believe this belongs to you." He said to Snow "And you should really teach your daughter about running in front of cars, especially when they are this size. I almost hit her."

Snow gasped as she quickly made her way to Gold, to collect her daughter.

"Don't worry I didn't, however she did skin her knees" He nodded "Good luck, with the feisty Swan, and please do remind her of the dangers of running in front of cars" Gold passed Emma off to Snow… "Good day." He nodded in Regina and Neal's direction before leaving Snow standing there holding her flailing daughter while Regina held onto a screaming Neal.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN- You get a faster update, because I've had this chapter in my mind for months before I ever wrote it. I've always admired Emma and her understanding that her parents really did what was for best for everyone no matter how much it hurt. I've often wondered how the little lost girl, would have felt without the adult understanding.**

 **Sometimes bury our pain so deep in us, it just seeps out. I had some pretty big childhood trauma that I wasn't allowed to deal with as a child, as an adult it manifested and came out in some not so healthy ways until I was able to address it, and I'd like to say I am a much healthier pass in life, but the little girl that was wounded inside of me just did not understand until I chose to re-live it and get help. So maybe this chapter is just for me, and more healing. I don't know, but it means a lot to me... And I still love grownup Emma's forgiveness.. She's not gone.. Just re-living.**

 **The next update probably won't be this quick... :) Thanks for reading guys! Thanks for encouraging me along the way!**

* * *

Snow stood frozen for about thirty seconds with her grunting struggling daughter in her arms. Not being able to move or speak. All she could vision was her daughter getting run over. It was a horrifying an image, one that made her sick to her stomach. She actually feared she may throw up while holding Emma.

"Snow?" Regina's voice broke her from her trance.

She shook her head and gave her a small smile "It's okay" She tried to assure the little queen as she carried Emma through the loft and deposited her in Neal's play pen.

Emma stood there in shock before Snow pointed to her. "Sit, down" Her tone not to be messed with. She knew if Emma tried to run away again, it would take her a few seconds longer to climb out of the playpen, which gave Snow the advantage, to stop her.

Emma's legs went out from under her as she fell back onto her bottom in a huff crossing her arms over her chest.

Regina's jaw dropped she thought for sure Emma would put up some kind of fight.

Once Emma was sitting Snow quickly moved across the loft and quickly locked the front door, this time adding the dead bolt.

"What about David?" Regina asked innocently from the couch.

"I'll let him when he gets here, he'll just have to knock, or call me." She said with a shrug.

Regina held onto Neal as she watched Snow almost storm from the living room door, to the bathroom. "Take note, my boy. This is what it will look like when you piss mommy off."

Emma shot a look to Regina "Oh, please. Like Neal will ever do that."

"He hasn't his terrible twos, or teen years yet, we shall see." Regina shrugged "Too bad, he won't remember this."

"Shut up, Regina" Emma snapped. "Just shut your mouth."

"I'd watch myself, I were you, Emma Swan." Regina shook her head "You're heading down a road, you may not want to take."

"And what road is that?" Emma asked standing in the play pen tilting her head. "Did, I make my mommy mad?" She said in a mocking voice. "I think she'll be just fine, Regina. I know my mother, she doesn't stay mad long."

"Yeah, maybe.. Probably" Regina agreed "But will you, you're the one that has to live with yourself, when this all goes down, and sometimes forgiving yourself is harder than forgiving others. Tread wisely Swan."

"I am not doing anything" Emma defended herself. "I haven't done anything all morning! I've just been unfairly blamed for everything. Hell for breathing!"

"Alright" Regina held up her hands "If you need to self-destruct, Go for it. Just be careful with my step daughter's heart, as you do it. Her heart is fragile when it comes to you, that's a lot of power you hold in your tiny little hands, Miss. Swan"

"Says the person who spent years trying to destroy her?" Emma grumbled "Great…Glad you care now… too bad you didn't figure it out when she was still pregnant with me, I'll be sure to heed your advice."

Regina couldn't help but wince, the last few days that's all she thought about. If she'd only taken the higher road, if she'd never become her mother, just maybe she wouldn't have the demons from her past that she would have to learn to forgive. As she told Emma, sometimes forgiving yourself is harder, than others.

Snow came out of the bathroom a few seconds later with a first aid kit. She dropped it on the kitchen counter before heading to the couch and plucking Neal from Regina's arms. She did pause briefly to run her hand over Regina's cheek, softly. Clearly indicating she'd heard everything.

Regina blushed and looked away as she lay back down on the couch, unsure of what exactly she was supposed to do. This mother daughter drama was new to the queen.

Snow covered her with her blanket "Just rest" She said softly "That's all you can do for me right now."

She moved over to the playpen and placed Neal in, and lifted Emma out. "Alright, Emma we need to clean up your knees."

Emma glanced down at her torn up knees "They're fine, I've had worse."

"I know" Snow said with no emotion as she carried her daughter to the counter, and set her down. Pausing slightly when she realized just how hot Emma's skin felt to her touch. Could she be running a fever? Could that be one more reason for this horrible attitude? Snow thought to herself, as she spotted the thermometer right next to the first aid kit. She reached over and grabbed it as she stood in front of the tiny blonde.

Emma's eyes traveled up to the thermometer, before she quickly threw her hands up over her ears, denying Snow access.

Snow powered the thermometer on and shrugged "Emma, I am going to find out if you're running a fever. We can do this one of two ways, you can move your hands and let me use this." She held it out in front of Emma, or I can go get the thermometer I used on Neal when he was only a few weeks old, you remember the one, you're the one that helped me take his temperature."

Emma's eyes narrowed as she glared at her mother. "You wouldn't dare!"

Snow narrowed her own eyes as she placed her hands of either side of Emma and leaned in close. Their faces only inches apart, as their green eyes locked with each other having a stare down. "Try me."

"Oh, boy" Regina mumbled from the couch. While the queen knew Emma was stubborn, she thought the savior may have underestimated her mother's stubbornness. Regina would place money on Snow being able to out stubborn the girl, if she really wanted to. Regina had seen Snow's stubborn streak up close and personal many times, after all she'd did help raise her. The Savior was in for a mighty shock if she truly pushed that button.

Emma and Snow continued their stare down, neither blinking. "Regina, can you go me the little blue bag on the bottom of the changing table?"

Emma's hands dropped to her lap quickly "Fine" She grumbled

"Never mind" Snow called back to Regina as she turned the power button back on again and moved Emma's hair away from her ear, as she inserted the thermometer into her ear, and waited for it to beep.

"Oh, impressive fever, Emma" Snow mused as she pulled the thermometer back from Emma's ear. "102.3, looks like you my darling, may have gotten the same bug, Regina has."

She put the thermometer down as she grabbed the box of grape tablets and pulled two out of the package and handed them to Emma. "Please chew these?"

Emma shook her head "Nope."

"Again, you do it on your own, or I help you, I have a syringe from when Neal was sick… I can get the pink bubble gum medicine into your mouth." Snow crossed her arms over her chest "Which will it be, honey?"

"Don't do the bubble gum, its liquid death" Regina called from the couch.

Emma held out her hand for the grape pills.

"Good choice" Snow smiled at her as she dropped the pills into her hand and watched as Emma took them and chewed them slowly. While she was doing that, Snow pulled out a bar stool and sat in front of Emma, taking in her knees. She winced at seeing the gravel stuck to the drying blood. Her stubborn tough daughter, was keeping her on her toes this week, that's for sure. She wondered how the big size version of her daughter, would enjoy all these bumps and bruises?

She ran the warm wet wash cloth over the wounds several times carefully trying to work the little bits of gravel and dirt out. If it stung at all, Emma didn't let it show. She looked up often to make sure she wasn't hurting her. Each time she was just met with a stone cold gaze. "Almost done" She assured the girl as she sprayed the wounds carefully before applying bandages to both knees. "All better" She gave her a smile as she leaned in and kissed both bandages. "Now, we have to talk to talk honey. I know you don't want to, but we have to." She lifted her off the counter and settled her on the ground.

"No, we don't." Emma shook her head "I have nothing to say to you."

"Don't worry, I have enough to say to you" Snow knelt down to her level and placed her hands on either of Emma's arms, so she couldn't run. "What were you thinking running out that door? Running out in the street? Emma, Gold could have killed you! You do not put your life in danger like that!" She shook her just a little, just like she had when she found out Emma had asked Mulan to cut down the bean stock, which could have killed her. "Do you understand?"

"What do you care?" Emma yelled as she tried to shake her mother's arms off her. "You weren't that bothered by me running out the door, you were more upset about Neal being hurt. You didn't even come after me. You stayed with them!"

"Emma, honey I am sorry." Snow said softly "I was trying to get to you….I just.."

"No!" Emma yelled "No, don't make excuses, it's just another time, that I am not first in your life! I never have been, and I never will be, so don't try to pretend it's different." Her face grew red as angry tears began to fall.

Regina sat up quickly and reached for her phone that was on the coffee table.

Snow's jaw dropped "That's not…"

"Don't lie to me!" Emma screamed as she took several steps back. "The only time I was first in your life, is when you tried to put the goodness in me, well look at me now, maybe you failed" She glared as she shoved Snow's arms off her. "From the moment I was born, it was about everyone else! You sent a starving naked, brand new baby… Younger than that baby over there" Emma pointed to her brother "Whom you just freaked out over, because I accidentally dropped a toy car on him, and he got a small mark… But me… You sent me alone, naked and starving through a tree! To a new land. You had NO idea what would have happened to me. None." Emma was now screaming at this point, her fists balled up as she glared at her mother.

"Thank God August was there, and he got to me, you didn't know he'd be there. You had no idea! If he hadn't been there, I could have frozen to death in those woods, or been eaten by wild animals."

"I didn't…" Snow shook her head as tears began to roll down her own cheeks "I didn't send you starving... You had a fully bell at least." She tried to reach out to brush Emma's hair off her cheek that was sticking to the tear, but her daughter backed away causing Snow's hand to fall.

"I know the book makes it feel like I only held you for two minutes, but it is wrong. I had you for about an hour or so, while Doc cleaned us both up." She paused as she thought back to the day Emma was born with a sad smile "You were born hungry" She gave a little laugh. "Not surprising, knowing my girl now." She explained softly "When you were placed on my chest, you started rooting, I remember Doc telling me some babies had a hard time learning to latch, but you didn't, you were ten times than Neal, you latched on and I did nurse you, once. I didn't send you to this world with an empty belly, I hoped the nutrients you received would sustain you and help you build up antibodies you needed to get strong and healthy."

Emma let out a small angry laugh "Oh that makes me feel so much better, I would have had a few extra hours before I starved to death. It's not like I could have gotten out of the tree and walk myself to the highway."

"August was there, and it wasn't by accident, it was fate" Snow argued "You were always safe."

"Yes" Emma yelled as she pointed her finger at Snow "But you did not know that! You did not know what was going to be on the other side of that wardrobe!" She whirled around and pointed to her brother "Yet you freaked out, because a toy car hit his head... On accident, and he's already so much bigger than I was right than!"

Regina tiptoed across the living room with her phone in her hand as she crawled into to the playpen with Neal, who looked like he could cry at any moment from the tension in the room, and Emma's yelling.

Snow shook her head as her own tears kept falling "I am sorry, Emma. I am so sorry. I do love you. You have to know that, baby."

"Yeah, when it's easy for you" Emma scoffed "What about after the curse was broken, and we were on Neverland, you remember that?" She demanded as her voice got louder. "When Dad got struck by the dream shade? You were just going to send me away and stay there with him! You didn't have hope of leaving, you didn't fight for a way to get home with me. You were just going to stay, and start working on that brand new baby you so desperately wanted. I didn't matter, I mean why should I have, I was fully grown, with parent issues, and child of my own. It's not what you wanted." Emma yelled as she backed further away from Snow. "It was me" She slammed her thumb in to her chest several times. "That figured out how to get you home, it was me that had hope. It was me that wasn't willing to just walk away from this family."

Neal let out a whimper and Regina quickly passed him his pacifier before pulling him into her lap. There was no stopping this now. Emma needed this out of her system, before it forever destroyed her.

"I am so thankful, you had hope, when I lost it" Snow's voice spoke softly as she took a small step towards her shaking daughter.

Emma took another step back "And how about that reset, huh?" She demanded as she choked back a sub "When Pan's curse started to come, Regina sent Henry and I away, for our own good. You agreed, for our own good." She nodded "Yet, you went back to the Enchanted Forest, and obliviously got busy at your real second chance in your real home." She pointed towards Neal. "You had time to make him"

"Emma, honey" Snow tried as she took another step closer.

"No" Emma sobs were loud and gut wrenching.

Regina quickly put her phone to hear. "Zelena" She whispered into the phone. "I need you, you need to come get Neal and me, and you need to get us out of here, please." She glanced up as she watched Snow crouch in front of Emma, crying just as hard as the little version. "Please? Snow and David need time with just Emma….No that screaming is Emma" She whispered as she heard her sister say she'd be there within a few minutes and to hang on.

"You didn't even try to find me" Emma pointed a shaking finger at Snow. "You were just going to let me and Henry live our lives not knowing you, and you knew me before, I was your daughter, you knew what kind of abandonment issues I had, and how desperate I was to find my parents. You had your memories, and you didn't care!" Emma screamed as she fell backwards to the ground. "Not until Zelena set out to start a new curse, and you needed me to save…" She pointed her finger towards the playpen "Him! So your second child wouldn't suffer the same fate as your first! It was about saving NEAL. It wasn't about me."

Snow crawled towards her sobbing daughter, as Emma kicked her legs trying to keep her mother away. However Snow was bigger and stronger right now, and she managed to grab a hold of her and bring her to her…

"Just once, couldn't you be selfish?" Emma asked through a hiccuped sob "And put me before all the people? Just once, couldn't I have my mommy for just myself?"

When Snow looked into Emma's face, she didn't see her grown daughter, she saw the eyes of her four year old daughter. Grownup version of Emma understood the price that her parents paid by sending her away, she understood what a sacrifice it was. She understood and respected, they had to save their kingdom and all those precious lives, but the girl standing right in front of Snow, shaking with gut wrenching sobs, was just a little girl, who couldn't understand those sacrifices, they were just too big for her. All she knew was that she wanted her parents so badly it physically hurt her.

Emma let out an anguished scream as she fought against Snow for a few seconds, before she pulled back for just a second and started to say something but before she could get the words out, she began to projectile vomit, covering herself and her mother, before pure silenced follow as everyone stood frozen.

Regina quickly stood up in the playpen as she tried to climb out quickly to help Snow.

It only took Snow a second to swing in to action as she scooped up her stunned daughter as she ran to the bathroom quickly.

Regina could hear the tub running before she even climbed out of the play pen. "I'll be right back, Neal." She tried to assure the baby. She was about to head into the bathroom when a flash of green smoke appeared "I dropped Robin off with Belle, what's going on?"

"Emma, broke" Regina whispered as Zelena scanned the apartment. "Where are they?" She spotted the vomit on the floor and glanced to the bathroom. "In there?"

Regina nodded "Yeah…"

Zelena waved her hand at the vomit and watched as it disappeared "I am going to grab Neal and his bag, you go in there and let Snow we're leaving. Tell her we've got a room at Granny's for the night, that way I have help if I need it with both babies"

Regina gave a nod "Can you call David again? I got his voice mail."

Zelena pulled out her phone and motioned Regina towards the bathroom. "Oh, did you get a bump little man?" She asked noticing the red spot on his forehead.

"Yeah" Regina sighed "That's what started all of this, Emma accidentally dropped a toy car on him…"

Zelena ran her hand over Neal's forehead and the little red welt went away. "There all better."

"I wish" Regina sighed as she slowly headed for the bathroom "If only that would fix everything. She mumbled as she slowly crept into the very quiet bathroom not sure what she'd find.

"You can come in" Snow's voice came quietly, sounding tired and slightly broken.

Regina entered the bathroom all the way and was amazed that Snow had managed to strip Emma down completely, herself down to her bra and underwear and managed to get them both into the tub with warm running water.

Regina took in the sight of Emma and did a double take as the Savior's eyes were glassed over completely, her thumb was in her mouth, as she rested on her mother's chest, hiccuping every few seconds, which was still lingering from the sobbing she'd done moments before. "Is she?"

Snow ran a cool wet rag over the back of Emma's neck and shook her head "Not here right now."

Regina crept to the edge of the tub and rested her hands on it. "Snow, Zelena used magic to poof in, she's gathering Neal's diaper bag and a few things, we're going to stay at Granny's for the night that way Zelena can help with both babies, I'll help too." She promised. "Zelena is also working on getting David home, we'll unlock the deadbolt before we go. Is there anything I should do or grab for Neal?"

"Grab his pacifier in his bed, its favorite, grab the box of Children Tylenol from the counter, have Zelena give you two tablets at four tonight, and another two around nine as you go to bed. Make sure you grab your own blanket, I washed it it's on the dryer."

Regina couldn't help but give Snow a small smile, here she was broken apart, holding her broken apart daughter and she was thinking of Regina's needs. "Snow…"

"I'll call you before you go to bed tonight, I promise." Snow nodded in her direction "I am going to fine, I promise."

Regina didn't look convinced so Snow reached out and grabbed her little hand. "You have my word, I am okay."

Regina gave a sigh but nodded "Call me, if you need me."

"I do need you" Snow nodded "Help with Neal. That will help me out." She lay a kiss on the top of Emma's head. "Tonight, David and I need to put all of our focus on her."

"I know dear, don't worry Neal is going to be well looked after between myself, my sister and Granny."

"Be good" Snow added with a smirk "Don't challenge your sister too much, and take your meds, and rest…."

Regina leaned up on her toes and kissed Snow's forehead "I got it, I'll talk to you soon."

"Thanks Regina."

Regina nodded "See you later, Emma" She looked to the blonde who didn't blink or make any notice that she was being talked to. Snow ran her hand over Emma's forehead accidentally dripping water down her little face, and she didn't so much as flinch.

Regina's stomach felt heavy "She's really not here." She agreed with Snow's statement "What are you going to do?"

"Hold her" Snow's voice cracked "For as long as I can, she's calm right now. When David gets here we'll figure it out."

"Okay" Regina took a step backwards as tears came to her own eyes before she rushed out to Zelena. "This is not good."

Zelena knelt down and held her free arm that wasn't holding Neal to Regina and gave her a much needed hug. "Don't cry, precious. It's going to be okay."

"We have to unlock the door for David" Regina mumbled into Zelena's shoulder. Zelena didn't even move but looked in the general direction of the door, as the deadbolt came undone. "There. All done."

Regina sniffed and pulled away "I've got to pack my stuff.."

"Done, darling."

"My blanket?"

Zelena pointed to the bag by Neal's bag.

"Tylenol?"

Zelena pointed to the bag "I took enough for tonight and tomorrow."

"My clothing?"

"Done"

Regina looked back to the bathroom and bit her lip "I don't want to leave."

"I know, darling" Zelena waved her hands over the bags and they disappeared in a cloud of green smoke, before she lifted Regina and Neal in her arms. "We'll see them again soon. Snow's only a call away." She assured the little queen before the three of them disappeared in a green cloud of smoke.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN- You guys blow me away with your kindness, encouragement, and positive constructive criticism means the world to me.  
**

 **I have to admit, this chapter makes me the most nervous... Getting from my head to paper is hard.. Sorry if I let you down...**

* * *

David entered his loft quickly after seeing a missed call from Snow, two missed calls from Regina, one missed call and a voicemail from Zelena. Telling him he needed to get home and he needed to get home now.

Thankfully David had called Zelena back before he headed home, and she quickly put Regina on the phone and let her fill in him in on the entire day. Which gave him a better picture of what he was going home to.

The loft was silent as he entered. He closed the door behind him and after hearing Regina's story about Emma running out, he threw the deadbolt. "Snow?" He called softly as he scanned the living room and headed towards the bathroom. He knocked softly on the door. "Snow?"

"You can come in" Snow called.

David pushed the door open but adverted his eyes "Are you sure?"

"It's okay, I promise. Please come in." Her voice was desperate for him.

"Okay" He came all the way in, to see that Snow had draped a hand towel draped down Emma's back covering her. David shook his head as he realized that hand towel was almost as big as his daughter, length wise. "Hi, honey." David greeted her as he came in and dropped to his knees next to the tub and leaned in and brought his lips to Snow's giving her a much needed kiss. Their lips lingered for a few minutes, before he pulled away and ran his fingers through Snow's hair, before looking at Emma.

"Emma?" He called out as he reached out and touched Emma's forehead. She didn't flinch, barley blinked her thumb still resting in her mouth. He his stomach felt heavy. Something wasn't right.

Snow shook her head "She's checked out right now. She won't respond."

David looked at his wife concern filled his features "What do we do?"

Snow shook her head "I don't know, right now she's calm, I want to keep her calm." She ran her fingers through Emma's hair "But I can't keep her in this bath much longer, I've already drained and refilled it once."

David reached in and felt the water with his finger tip and nodded it was cooling. "Regina told me she's running a fever."

"She threw up her Tylenol, and I can't tell if she threw it up because of how upset she got, or if she threw it up because her stomach is upset." She exhaled as she looked at her husband as she bit down on her lip.

"Could be both." David sighed

"She didn't eat very much lunch, so I think her stomach is been bothering her for a while. She just didn't tell me."

David nodded as he leaned up and reached into the tub and pulled the plug. "We need to get you two out of here, I don't want her getting a chill."

"You're right" Snow agreed as she sat up slowly managing to let Emma keep the front version Koala bear hold on her. While she managed to keep the hand towel on her back to keep from exposing her.

Right this minute it wouldn't matter, but Snow wanted to respect her daughter's privacy and not cause her room for embarrassment in the future.

David put his arm under Snow's as he helped her stand up without slipping. He grabbed two big fluffy towels and wrapped one over Snow's back and shoulder, while he dropped another towel over the front of her to cover Emma. "Alright take my hand"

Snow kept one arm wrapped securely around Emma, while she grabbed David's hand and allowed him to help her out of the tub. "I'll go get her something to change in to and you too."

"There is a pair of 4t yellow footy pj's in my closet that someone gave me for Neal when he gets bigger, Can you grab me those? Emma gets very cold when she is sick."

David gave her a smile "You do know your daughter." As he tried to encourage her heart, not fully knowing the extent of what went down.

Snow nodded as she swayed with Emma in her arms "I actually learned that about her the first time, when we were roommates. She jacked my heat up to 90 something." She shook her head "and dang the heating bill was expensive."

David smiled at the memory "Did you make her pay it?"

Snow shook her head as she let out a little laugh. "No, the curse had broken right before we got the bill, when I got it, I was already her mother, and no way would I make my child pay for heat."

"She was always your child" David rubbed Snow's back "Even when you didn't know it, she was. She was a living breathing part of us, right under your nose. It wasn't an accident."

Snow sighed as she shifted Emma in her arms careful to keep the towel covering her. "Yes, but when I realized it, it was just too late."

Both David and Snow's attention quickly turned to Emma when they heard her pull her thumb out of her mouth. Wondering if she was coming out of her trance.

"Emma, dad's here." David tried but Emma just turned to face the other way resting her cheek on Snow's shoulder as she put her other thumb into her mouth.

"So she was a thumb sucker…." David mused

"I am not surprised" Snow shook her head "It was a source of comfort nobody could take away from her." She shifted Emma again to one arm as she lifted Emma's little hand up and examined the thumb that had been in her mouth for the last hour and sighed. It was raw and starting to blister slightly, because Emma wasn't just sucking it, she was scraping her teeth over it. Clearly a quiet sign of distress. It was a battle she'd have to fight later, but right now she was just going to let her be.

"Stay here in the bathroom for a minute" David rubbed her back "It's still warm because of the steam, let me go lay out some clothing on our bed, so it will be an easy transition. We don't want her getting too chilled, or you either."

Snow nodded as she watched him leave before sitting down on the toilet lid holding Emma close to her. "I know you're in there Emma, you can't hide from this. We've got to face it together. This time Mommy will be there for every step, and daddy. You're first. Just you." She assured her. "You've just got to come out. Please come back to me."

"Snow" David poked his head in. "I got some things ready."

"Thank you" Snow stood as she carried Emma to their room, and sure enough David had found the yellow pajamas in the back of Snow's closet, as well as her favorite sweats. "I'll get you dressed first." She smiled as she glanced at the changing table and nodded to herself. Yes, Emma was a little big for it, but it would save her back from leaning over the bed. She doubted Emma was going to be a help much. She was non responsive at all. Snow carefully lowered Emma down, searching her face for any signs that her daughter was in there and alert, and responsive.

She gave her a smile as she saw her blink a few times rapidly at the lost the physical connection between her mother. However that was it. Nothing else.

"Okay, honey if you need a little more time, I can wait. I'd wait forever for you." She assured her as she reached down to the second shelf and pulled up the bottle of pink baby lotion. "I am going to rub some lotion into your skin" she explained "Before I get you dressed, we were in the bathtub for a really long time today, and you took several other baths in the last day or so, I don't want your beautiful skin drying out." She explained. She adjusted her towel around herself so it'd be tight and stay up while she worked.

It didn't take long to get lotion on her and dressed. It gave Snow a small flash back to Neal's new born days, where he'd lay there, and she had to all the work, as she stared off focusing on the wall, or whatever thing that caught his attention. There just wasn't a whole lot of actual interaction between the two.

"David" Snow called as she zipped the pjs up "Can you grab her?"

David was quick to appear as he came in through the curtain and took her from her mother's arms. "Anything?"

Snow shook her head "Not really." She moved crossed the room and quickly dropped her towel pulling off her soggy bra and underwear before pulling on the clothing David laid out for her quickly. Not really caring how she looked, only that she was dry. She quickly dropped the wet towels and clothing into the laundry basket to deal with later.

"What do we do?" David asked "Should we take her to the hospital?"

Snow shook her head "Not yet, I want to give her just a little time to work through this. I want to get her some Tylenol and just let her be. If in the morning she's still cationic, we'll bring her in."

David looked down to his daughter before to his wife. "Yeah?"

"She's in there." Snow promised "I can feel it, I think she's just hiding within herself. She's overwhelmed, sick, drained, terrified, and a million other things right now."

"Alright, Emma" David rocked his daughter "Mom says we go at your pace, and I will abide by it, but you've got to know how worried I am, and how much I miss your voice." He whispered to her ear as he carried through the loft taking a seat in the rocker. He sank down in it and shifted her so he was cradling her, just like he did Neal, just as he did when he carried her to the wardrobe. He looked down at her tiny face and her vacant eyes. "Come back to us, Daddy misses you."

Snow choked back a sob as she headed into the kitchen. Now wasn't the time for her to break, now was the time for her to focus on Emma. She'd have time for her own tears later. As Emma requested just hours ago. She just wanted her mom to put her above everyone else, all the people, all their friends, all their family. She wanted her mommy to herself, and that's exactly what she was going to give her.

Snow grabbed the pink liquid Tylenol and the syringe she used when Neal had been sick a few months back. She measured out the right amount and headed over to David.

"Can you take her thumb out of her mouth, without hurting her?"

David carefully pulled on Emma's hand and watched as it slipped out without much of a struggle.

"That's my girl" He praised as he held her hand in his while Snow took advantage of her mouth still being open to push the syringe in, dispensing the Tylenol.

Snow watched with amusement as Emma's face scrunched together before swallowing the horrible tasting medicine. She let out several coughs and sputters as she stuck her tongue out.

"Maybe Regina was onto something about this, stuff" She smiled to David as Emma began to rub at her face tiredly. She wasn't talking yet, or making any other noises since the sputtering but she was coming out of whatever she was trapped in.

Snow went back to the kitchen to drop the syringe in the sink while David resumed rocking. This time Emma's thumbs stayed out of her mouth. She just kept rubbing her eyes and face. David was talking softly to her as he rocked, but Snow couldn't make out the words. On her way back over to the rocking chair she spotted Emma's blanket folded nicely on the counter. Zelena must have done it, when she grabbed Regina's blanket out of the basket of clean laundry waiting to be folded. She grabbed it on her way and handed it to David.

"Look Emma" He smiled as he held out her blanket.

Emma's eyes stopped rubbing her eyes as she latched onto to the white soft blanket. Her thumb of her left hand instantly began rubbing the purple ribbon between her fingers as she used her right hand to bring it up to her face, nuzzling her nose in it, she let out a content sigh as her eyes actually closed.

"It's okay" David whispered as he bent down and kissed her tiny hot forehead "You get some sleep, mom and I will be right here when you wake up."

Snow watched as her daughter's body visibly begin to relax, while David rocked her and kept whispering softly to her. Snow kneeled by the rocker just running her fingers through the golden locks.

"I think when she wakes up, she'll be back with us." David whispered to his wife as she nodded. "Leave it to the pink hell to save us." She smiled with amusement. "We will have to remember that." He chuckled slightly.

"I am going to call Regina" Snow said to David as she got to her feet once she thought Emma was in asleep. "She was pretty, freaked out."

David nodded "I know, I could tell by her voice, she filled me in. I'll let you talk to her for a little bit, while I just hold my daughter." His eyes traveled up to Snow "You and I are going to have to talk in a little bit, I need to know what happened, from your side. I need to know you're okay."

Snow looked down to Emma and back to her husband "As long as she's okay, I'll be okay."

David reached up and caught Snow's hand before she could walk away, he tugged her arm until she bent down and he gave her another soft loving kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

David watched as she grabbed her phone and headed upstairs to call Regina in a quiet spot. His heart ached for his wife, by the way she carrying herself, he could tell she'd been through the ringer that day, and was exhausted, physically and emotionally. He knew she was in for a long road of healing herself, and he hoped he'd be able to bring healing and comfort to both his wife and daughter, and help his family through the heartache that was looming.

His eyes traveled down to his now sleeping daughter. Her long eyelashes practically touched her little cherub cheeks. Her mouth was drawn into the most perfect little pout he'd ever seen. She was by far the cutest little girl that ever walked this earth. Her blond locks were sticking to her sweaty forehead. He wondered if she was too hot in the fleece footy pjs her mother dressed her in. He ran his hand over her forehead and her eyes fluttered opened. Clearly she was not in a deep sleep. "Dad, I am cold" She mumbled speaking for the first time, since he'd been home.

David nodded "Okay, princes. I'll help" He promised as he lifted her from the cradled position he had her in, up onto his chest. She tucked her head under his chin as she tried to pull her knees up into a fetal positon. David adjusted his hold on her, so he could accommodate what she wanted. It reminded him of when Neal slept like that with his little bum in the air.

Emma's arms still clutched her favorite blanket, so covering her with that wasn't going to work. "Let's grab mom's favorite fleece blanket." He whispered to her. "That will make you feel better." David carried her through the loft until he got to the blanket basket Snow kept in the closet. He looked down at all the fleece blankets and quilts, remembering the time he had pulled every single blanket out of that basket and wrapped his daughter up in them after she'd been trapped in an ice cave with Elsa. He'd almost lost her that night, and it had scared the shit out of him. When he helped Killian lift her freezing body out of that cave… It terrified him to his very sole. He'd never told his wife or daughter how panicked he'd been that night, but that image weighed heavily in his mind. He found himself shuddering at the thought. He quickly shook that thought away and grabbed the soft velvet red blanket from the pile and flung it over Emma. "I'll wrap you up tight in just a minute he promised.

Emma's eyes fluttered open again as she felt the soft material on her. "Moms?" She questioned.

"It's mom's" He agreed.

"Bought it for her." She said sounding so tired, so weak. "You got it for her?"

Emma shook her head against David's chest. "No, not mom"

David raised an eyebrow as he was trying to understand what she was telling him.

"Mary, Margaret." She finally got out. "First Christmas."

"Oh" David understood what Emma was trying to tell him. "You got it for Mary Margaret for Christmas, before the curse?"

"Mmmhmm." She squeaked out "Not mom's…Not hers mine now. Mary Margaret is gone."

David frowned as he looked down at his daughter as he carried her through the loft towards his bed. Her eyes were closed tightly as her cheek rested on his shoulder. He carefully lowered himself and her to the bed. He tucked her in the middle of the bed, covering her with more blankets. She let out a slight groan at the movement.

"Honey, do you miss Mary Margaret?" David asked propping himself up on his side as he looked down at the little flushed face that was surrounded by crazy golden locks.

"Mmm hmm" Emma managed to get out her eyes never opening. "She was my first, real best friend."

Emma was feverish, Emma was tired, and Emma's walls had been broken. She was talking about things she'd never talk fully alert, right now her subconscious was talking, and letting out years of pent of feelings.

"I see, what about David Nolan?" He asked "Is he gone?"

"Yeah" Emma nodded tiredly.

"Do you miss him?" He asked

"No" She said quickly "He was an ass, made Mary Margaret cry. That pissed me off."

Despite what she said he found himself chuckling at his daughter's bluntness and forever protective heart.

"Who am I, if not David Nolan?"

Emma actually opened her eyes. Even with the glassy feverish look to them she still managed to pull of the well duh looks. "You're my dad. David, James, David again a Charming! Hard to keep up, but not Nolan…Charming. My dad!"

"I am your dad, kiddo" David shook his head as he stroked her forehead watching her eyes closes again. "You're right, your dad is right here, with you. I am not going anywhere. I do love you."

"Love you, don't want you to go" Emma nodded "Stay!"

"I am going to stay" He promised as he kept running his fingers through her hair.

"If Mary Margaret is gone, who took her place?" David asked softly.

"Mom" Emma mumbled "But she's my mom now."

"Mmm hmm, and where is mom?"

Emma's brows furrowed together but her eyes stayed close, as she listened for a moment before shrugging "Probably with Neal, feeding him, or changing his diaper, or singing to him. She's with Neal."

That let David know she really didn't remember anything from the time he came home, until she started talking again.

"Neal's a happy baby" Emma added "He loves spending time with mom. She loves spending time with him too."

"Yes" David agreed "She does love spending time with him, but she loves spending time with Emma too."

"Yeah" Emma mumbled "When we are fighting curses…." Her worlds trailed off. Causing David to frown.

"What about when we aren't fighting curses, Emma?" He asked trying to understand what she felt, what she was thinking.

"She spends time with Neal, and she teaches." Emma yawned "Neal and teaching."

"What about me?" David asked "What does dad do, when there are no curses?"

"Works, with me." She mumbled "All day, we go on patrol, do paper work, clean the station, eat junk food mom says no to. Before you go home for dinner with mom and Neal."

"And what does Emma, do when we aren't fighting curses?" He asked quietly. "Works with dad, and goes home and spends time with Killian and Henry."

"Do you think Emma, sees her mom, when there are no curses?" David asked quietly.

"Sometimes, in passing for breakfast. Pancakes! Mom is busy with Neal and school. Emma's got Killian and Henry. Different lives when not fighting curses."

David closed his eyes and nodded at her thought process. Before the curse Emma lived with Mary Margaret for about a year. She had her all to herself every morning and every night. After the curse was broken, Emma still lived with her parents, and on the very rare weeks when nothing was threatening to kill them, no matter how busy the day was every morning she'd wake up to having her mother there, and every night the two would sit up together and talk over hot cocoa, and when she went to bed her mother was only down the stairs.

Life had changed, a pirate with one hand won Emma's heart over, and they were starting to form their own life together, one Emma did love. He knew she did.

Snow did have a new baby at home and was back in the teaching world, and when things were quiet she did take advantage of it, to just be still and just focus on creating some normalcy and stability for Neal.

Emma got to see her father, she spent most of her days with him while they worked side by side, but the little girl who grew up missing her parents for twenty eight years, was still longing for time. Yet adult Emma would never come out and say she missed her mom, or she wanted some one on one time with her. She'd never do anything to put herself in the spot light, or take away focus from Neal.

He didn't know why he didn't realize it before, but of course his daughter would still crave time with her parents. She'd lost out on so much time with them before. She needed their time and their focus especially when it wasn't a frantic fight for life. She needed the little moments just as much as she needed the big ones.

"Dad?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can we stop talking now, my stomach feels awful and my head hurts. I want to sleep."

David bent down and kissed her forehead "Go to sleep, kiddo. I'll be here when you wake up. Mom too."

Emma gave a slight nod before she turned to her side and curled up into a fetal position under all the blanket, and let out a small whimper.

David ran his fingers quietly through her hair, humming a little song he sometimes hummed to Neal, as he watched her slowly relax again and finally fall asleep.

He sat with her for a few more minutes before carefully climbed out of the bed. Making his way up the stairs he spotted his wife sitting on the ground besides Emma's bed. Her knees pulled up to her chest, with her forehead resting on them as she quietly sobbed into her legs.

"Oh, honey." His voice cracked as he dropped to the ground next to her, and pulled her into his arms. Kissing the top of her head, as he held onto tightly.

"It's never going to stop hurting, is it?" She cried out. "The lost years are never going to stop ripping at my heart, are they?"

David rocked with her as he shook his head. "I don't think so." He admitted.

"I look at Regina, and I don't see hate" She cried. "I see a person that I love very much, and even in the midst of all the anger, I still loved her, and I look at Emma, and I see this beautiful woman standing in front of me, that I once carried, and I look at her face, and I feel joy and sorrow at the same time. Joy for the amazing woman she is, sorrow for every second I missed of her life, every second I am NEVER going to get back"

She sobbed "And it hurts, like nothing I've ever felt before." Snow's body shook with sobs but she kept talking "And I look at Neal, and I am watching him grow. I am in love with him so very much. Sometimes it takes everything I have to put him down, and in the middle of all that love, sorrow creeps in, like when he rolled over for the first, I cried tears of joys and pain. Joy for him and pain that I don't know when Emma learned to roll over. Where she was, how she did it. Did she looked surprised like Neal, or did she just grin? I don't know! When Neal learned to sit up, I cried again… Every time he does something amazing, I think my heart is going to explode with all the excitement and all the sorrow, I feel for both of my children. I want to enjoy every second of his life, and I do." She wiped her face as more tears fell. "I do, it's amazing but at the same time, I want those memories with Emma so badly it wounds my very soul deeply."

"I know" David whispered "I know, I feel it too."

"The curse took time away from us in the worst way, we didn't know time was moving, and I feel like I blinked and one second I held my brand new perfect baby girl in my arms, and the next second I was hugging my very grown perfect daughter, in my arms with these damn emotional walls protecting her from me!" She pulled away from David and wiped her tears with the back of her hands as she looked at David "And to hear, from her mouth how much pain she's in because of my choices, just kills me. She's not wanting something unimaginable, she just wanted us." She let out a sarcastic laugh, cry before she fell back into David's arms. "Our baby, just wanted us."

David wrapped Snow into his arms again and rocked with her as she sob. "She still, just wants us." He whispered into her ear. "We can't fix the past, and we have to let her get out what she feels, but we can fix the future, and we can give her what she wants. Our time, and memories tucked into her heart."

"But will her heart ever heal?" Snow asked "Or is it just too late?"


	15. Chapter 15

**AN- Thank you again, for all your support! Best Readers EVER! I thank you for your feedback and encouragement when I wasn't feeling so sure of myself.**

 **Summer is here... The next 2 weeks are really busy! I am still going to try as hard as I can to get at least one update a week, just know they may slow down just a tad.**

 **Again I do apologize for the mistakes. :)**

* * *

"So how was Regina?" David asked as he watched his wife push her dinner around her plate. Emma was still thankfully asleep on their bed. Snow's tears subsided after a good forty minutes of heart wrenching sobs.

Now the two of them were sitting at the table both pushing around the chicken salads David had thrown together.

"I didn't talk to her." Snow admitted "I got upstairs to call her, and I couldn't stop crying, it would just freak her out more. Trust me David, she was pretty rattled. I sent Zelena a text telling her we were still dealing with some of Emma's demons, and that would be our focus for the night. I asked her to reassure Regina we were alright, to give them both hugs and kisses, and that I would talk to them in the morning."

David nodded "That's fair, but do you think Regina will buy it?"

"I don't know" She answered truthfully. "I hope so, I just don't think our night is over, yet, and I am already exhausted, and I can't fake it for Regina. I want Zelena's night to go smoothly. She's got Robin, and a teething Neal, and a very rattled little queen. I mean Granny is there but they are still out numbered." She rubbed her temples tiredly. "I am exhausted, David."

"You should go, and get some sleep, while she's sleeping" David suggested "Like when Neal was brand new, sleep while he sleeps. He reminded his wife of their earlier days with their son.

"Not something I ever got to experience, with Emma" She mumbled. "The sleep while she sleeps…Do you think we would have?"

"Slept while she slept?" David asked raising an eyebrow "like, if we had her from birth?"

"Yeah, we had a kingdom to run, do you think we would have found time to sleep?" She asked "I would like to believe, I wouldn't have used a governess for her when I could help it. Being a queen and a mother would be harder than being a teacher and a mother. No summers off."

"I would have made sure to handle all the business I could, while she was brand new." David offered "And you're right, we wouldn't have used a governess to raise our daughter."

"So we say, as our son is again not spending a night in his own bed…." She mumbled.

"Don't let Emma hear you say that." David warned "I think she's having some jealousy issues with Neal. If she thinks we blame her for Neal not being here tonight, I don't want to imagine what the outcome would like."

"No, she's not." Snow shook her head. "She's not jealous of Neal, she loves him." Snow put her fork down with a sigh "Now, I don't think she ever pictured having a little brother, but she does love being a big sister. She is jealous though."

"What?"

"She's jealous of." She corrected.

David frowned "Again, I say what?"

"She's jealous we get to do this again, she's jealous we get to be there from the start with Neal. She's jealous of our time. It's nothing to do with him, it's about us." Snow stood up and scraped the rest of dinner that wouldn't be edible later into the trash before dropping the plate into the sink. "She's hurting, she hides it well, but I think apart of her heart will always aches for us, just as mine aches for her."

"She's also missing you" David agreed quietly as he followed Snow's lead and scraped his uneaten dinner into the trash. "I know she misses what she never had." He added referring to her childhood. "However she's also missing, her time with you, and the little moments."

"I've just spent the past three days with her, nonstop, her attitude today, tells a different story…"

David shook his head "No, I am telling you, she's missing you, Snow. She told me in her feverish talk, Emma works with me, I spend time with her when we are trying to break curses and dodge death, but in the quiet everyday life, I work with her. I see her every day. I spend many hours a week with her." He explained "But she believes now that Neal is here, and she lives in her own house, she only sees you when there is an emergency. During the quiet everyday moments, she doesn't have that one on one time with you anymore, She doesn't get cocoa and late night chats anymore, nor does she go to bed with you under the same roof, and wake up to breakfast with you." David found himself pausing as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Most adult children are okay with the whole leaving the nest, the want to. They want to fly! For Emma as much as she wants her independence, and life with her pirate, she's not fully ready, for just seeing you for breakfast once a week, and living through texts as a way of communication." He added knowing Snow made sure to have some kind of connection with her daughter all week long. She just tried to go off of what she thought Emma wanted. Without smothering her fully grown child.

"She said all that?" Snow asked "Really?"

"Not in those exact words" David shook his head "I had to read between the lines, I think your daughter, is needing physical face time with you, a couple of times a week. We need to figure out how to make that happen for her. We need her to know, that age doesn't matter, she may be a fully grown woman, but that woman is our baby girl, for the rest of our lives, and our time is always going to be hers whenever she needs it."

"I didn't honestly realize that." Snow shook her head "I mean I send her a message every day, I usually call her once a day, and if she doesn't answer I leave a voicemail. I just figured she's busy with Killian and Henry. I tried to not over step my bounds. You know?" She asked with a sigh as her voice cracked again.

David chuckled "I know you read a million books, on parenting when you were pregnant with Neal, but I am pretty sure none of them included a chapters on how to be a new parent to a fully grown adult daughter, after a curse separated you for twenty eight years…I am pretty sure you and I are making this up as we go along."

"And we are failing miserably at it" Snow grumbled.

"I don't think we are" He disagreed. "I know Emma's heart is hurting, and we are still working on helping her with that, but I think we've made leaps and bounds with her. We've got a daughter who loves us."

"But.."

"No" David cut her off "I am not going to let you torture yourself more. We are making progress with her. Right now may be a minor setback, or a hurdle we've always needed to climb, but it does not take away from the progress we've made. We are not failing. Our daughter calls us mom and dad freely and that is winning in my book."

Snow rubbed her forehead "I know, but. I feel like a failure right now, like I said to you back on Neverland, I don't know how to comfort my own daughter, and that's the first thing a mother learns to do." She pointed her hands towards the crib where Neal normally slept. "With Neal, I know his cries. I know his hungry verses his tired cry. I know when he's teething, I know when his stomach is bothering him. I've learned how to bounce him, when to give him a bottle, when to sing to him, when to let him just cry for a few minutes, because he's tired and fighting himself… I know all of those things about my little boy….but…"

"You are upset, and you're not seeing the big picture right now, Snow" David reached for arm pulling her to him. "You do know more about Emma's needs and wants than you're giving yourself credit for."

"I don't."

"You do" David insisted. "I've seen it with my own eyes. You've learned to read her facial expression. Sometimes you figure out when she's upset a few seconds before I do. Just by the look in her eyes." He shook his head "I've seen you pass her a snack, without her asking for it, knowing she is getting hungry or as you say hangry. I've see you get her Tylenol at the first signs that she may be getting a migraine, even when she hasn't figured it out. I've got a thousand more examples on how I've seen you comfort your daughter, so don't tell me you don't know how. You're just up…" started to say when they heard a cough followed by a whimper from their room.

Snow quickly grabbed the very same plastic bowl that was in the sink ready to go into the dishwasher, which she'd been using when Regina was throwing up. She sprinted to their room and got the bowl under her just in time.

David thought about pointing out, that Snow obviously knew what was wrong with her daughter right now, but after hearing the force of Emma's wreching, he decided now was not the time.

"I know, Emma, I know baby" Snow said in a soothing voice as Emma's whole body jerked with each wrech. "I've got you. I know it doesn't feel good."

David stood by the bed, and watched as his daughter violently threw up, the look of fear in her eyes was very evident.

"I am sorry" Emma managed to squeak out in the midst of her body jerking. The stomach virus that had taken Regina and Emma down was a nasty bug, but there was no doubt it was causing a violent re-action with his daughter.

Emma let out a sob "No, no. No" She sobbed before she threw up again. Her hand trying to push Snow away from her, who wasn't budging.

"Stop fighting me, Emma." Snow whispered keeping the bowl under her and her other hand holding her hair back.

"No" Emma's sobs got louder as she pushed her hands down between her legs and brought her knees up.

Snow gave David a dumbfounded look as she was trying to figure out her daughter's behavior. "Sweetheart…."

"Don't touch me" Emma screamed "No, leave me alone!"

Snow gave David a helpless look, as he knelt on the bed, brushing a sweaty strand of Emma's blonde locks from her forehead. "Kiddo, your mom is trying to help. You need a little help right now."

"Don't touch me" Emma violently slapped David hands away from her, as she kicked her legs slightly trying to get away. "Go, away!"

Snow shook her head as she watched Emma curl into herself and try to scoot away from her parents. "Em…." She started to say when she spotted what was causing at least part of the problem. The force of Emma's throwing up had caused the small blonde to have an accident.

"Emma, we are trying to help you." David insisted as he reached for her again, she continued to slap his hand away with all the force she had. Which thankfully for David wasn't her normal strength. "Stop hitting me." He warned as her tiny hand connected with his face causing a slight sting, as he pulled back to give her some space, since she clearly wasn't going to let him help her.

"David." Snow shook her head before using her eyes to motion to the now visible wet spot. She carefully put the bowl on the ground before she reached for Emma, almost afraid she'd get a little fist to the jaw.

"No, I am sorry. I am so sorry. I am sorry." Emma cried out as she found herself in her mother's arms.

"You're sick, these things happen." Snow whispered "Nobody is mad at you. Can you take a deep breath.

Emma balled up her tiny fists and for a moment Snow had a vision of those little flailing fists coming straight at her face. Emma's arms flew up and Snow winced preparing for the contact, but refusing to let go, while David quickly tried to get around the bed to help. Yet the fists never laid contact on Snow's body. She opened her eyes to see that Emma had hit herself out of anger and fever.

David reached around his wife and caught Emma's hands before she was able to hit herself for a third time. "Kiddo, it's okay. You're okay. Mom's right nobody is mad at you for getting sick."

Emma pulled her hands away from David's as she brought them up to her ears, covering them as she let out a tiny whimper. "My head hurts."

Snow made a shushing noise as she swayed with Emma. "I am sure it does, you're probably getting dehydrated. We might have go to the hospital..."

"No" Emma let a shrill shriek "No, please no, please.. don't make me. Please! Please no, mom!"

"For now" Snow promised

"Emma, did you get into trouble for being sick and having accidents when you were in foster care?" David asked as he watched his daughter curl up as tightly as she could against her mother's body. Her face scrunching together in pain.

"Sometimes" She breathed out as a shiver went down her spine. "Don't want to talk."

"No talking." Snow promised as she kissed the feverish head of her little one in her arms. "How about you and I wander upstairs for a bit?" She asked her daughter. "So we can find you something clean to put on.

"I'll just..." David motioned towards the bed.

"Thank you" Snow mouthed as she cradled the little whimpering Savior in her arms.

Old wounds had been torn open, new wounds had been made. Hearts were heavy. Hearts were lost. The future was unclear, but in this very moment. Snow knew no matter how badly her own heart was hurting, she had to put it aside for the night, and just concentrate on helping her daughter feel better. They could focus on the elephant in the room later.

* * *

Zelena lowered a finally sleeping little prince Charming into his crib, covering him with his favorite blanket.

"Do me a favor, Regina." The Wicked Witch motioned towards the crib. "Don't tell the Charming's, Neal screamed for nearly an hour. It would probably cause them to doubt my ability to be left alone with small children."

Regina didn't even bother taking her eyes away from the tacky as hell wall paper in the room they were sharing with Granny and all the babies that night. "He's teething, it is out of your control, dear."

"Hmm, still don't need to be arrested for under care of the Prince." She said with a smirk trying to get the mini queen to smile, but sighed as the only response she got was a little shrug.

"Regina, it's going to be okay." Zelena insisted as she climbed onto the bed that she was sharing with her sister. She tucked some dark semi unruly hair behind Regina's ear.

"You know, even if mother had her heart... and was capable of loving us. I don't think she'd ever love us the same way Snow loves Emma. She's fighting for her in ways, I don't think mother would ever fight for us.

Zelena nodded in agreement "I won't lie, I thought that a few times myself. It stings, darling!"

"You have?" Regina asked sitting up interested in what her sister had to say.

"I agree, I don't think mother would have fought the way Snow fights for Emma."

Regina's shoulders fell slightly at hearing her sister's confession to the same thoughts she had. "Yeah, I guess I am glad she was so predictable?"

"We know she loved us before she died and crossed over. We have to hold on to that. Even if her love looked different." Zelena placed her hand on Regina's small knee "However, maybe we're supposed to learn something from this. Maybe we are supposed to take Snow's lead and just love the way she loves…"

Regina closed her eyes as she fell back onto her pillows. "Like a sap?"

Zelena let out a chuckle "You don't really believe that. Regina you've watched Snow fight for her children, for Henry, for David. You've seen her fight demons, curses, and even herself."

"Yeah." Regina admitted "I do admire that trait she has."

"She'd fight that hard for you. She is fighting that hard for you." Zelena leaned down so her lips were close to Regina's ear. "I'd fight hard for you too. You're not alone in this world. You've got a family that would fight the way Snow fights. You have what Emma has." She pulled her sister into her arms "You'd fight that hard for Henry. Having Snow in your life set "

"For anyone in my family." Regina corrected.

"Exactly!" Zelena nodded "Allow yourself to believe and trust in the fact you are worthy of being fought for."

"She really isn't going to call tonight?" Regina asked

Zelena shook her head "I don't think so my precious, it sounds like they are working hard with Emma."

Regina nodded "Good, Emma needs them."

"She does"

"But what about Snow? Who is going to be there for her? Who is going to fight for her?" Regina sighed "And don't say David, I know that he's there and he's watching over them. I am just saying he's too closely involved. I am sure his half of their heart is just as broken. Who is fighting for him? They're all alone..."

"They aren't alone" Zelena argued "They know, that that you have their back. They trust in that. Tonight they know that you are with Neal, and you're taking care of him."

"Hardly" Regina scoffed.

"You fed him, you talked to him, and you knew when he needed the Tylenol. You got him to open his mouth. You sang to him. You told him his bedtime story. You promised his mom would be here tomorrow." Zelena counted off all the tings Regina had done. "I am only here to change diapers and dispense Tylenol. You're doing the rest."

Zelena glanced over at the two cribs in the room checking on the babies before turning to her sister. "Regina, you're your worst nightmare. You have to quit beating yourself up for things outside of your control, and embrace what good you're doing in our crazy, unique family. Your role is not small. You're small enough right now, don't play small darling, and don't play small."

* * *

Snow's eyes burned with exhaustion as she started the third load of laundry at four am in the morning. There was no denying that this night had so far been one of the longest nights in her life. This night made Neal's new born screeching throughout the ugly hours of the night seem like a paradise.

Emma's body was angry, from the emotional outburst mixed with a stomach bug. Almost every hour on the hour, the poor blonde would up violently ill. Drying heaving with such great force, that every time she threw up, she had an accident. Which only seemed to emotionally upset Emma even more.

Snow spent her whole night sitting up with her, and giving her daughter baby wipe bath after baby wipe bath. She went through several pairs of pajamas, blankets, towels, and more. She thought about just leaving her daughter in her underwear, but she was just so cold and achy that blankets didn't seem to be enough, she was needing the extra layers, but was humiliated each time she needed to change.

Two am had rolled around, Emma's throwing up finally seemed to stop. Keeping her propped up had helped, and the three managed to fall asleep. That is until Emma's fever broke suddenly at 3:45 successfully drenching her and the bed in sweat. Another round of wipe downs, and new pajamas. She was back to the ones she started the evening with. After that round, Emma's head started hurting more, to the point she was almost hysterical. It took David and Snow almost everything they had to convince Emma to drink some Pedialyte. Now after two very full cups worth, Emma had fallen asleep again, propped up on her father's lap in the rocking chair, her back to his stomach, both had finally managed to fall asleep. Leaving a very exhausted Snow doing laundry.

She was just about ready to go lay down when there was a small rap on the door. Snow wearily moved across the loft and opened the door slowly not exactly sure what she'd find, before she let out an audible gasp. "Regina Mills!" She hissed as she found herself looking down at the small queen.

"Good morning, dear, I just thought I'd check in on you." Regina tried as she avoided Snow's glare.

Snow quickly pulled her in and shut the door behind them before she whirled around on the small queen kneeling as she grabbed her arms and shook her slightly. "What are you doing here? Does Zelena know you're here? No of course she doesn't." She grumbled "She's going lose her mind with worry, when she finds you gone."

"Snow…"

"No" Snow cut her off in a hushed yell. "What were you thinking? Do you know what could have happened to you? You heard Gold tell us Emma almost got hit by a car. It's dark out who is to say someone would have seen you?"

"I…"

"Regina, anything could have happened to you! Did you stop to think about that? Henry wouldn't be okay if something happened to you." She found herself softly shaking her again "I wouldn't be okay if something happened to you! Do not put your life in reckless danger!"

"I couldn't sleep, I just wanted to check on you, and I didn't know if you'd hear the phone." Regina defended "I wasn't stupid enough to dart out into the road like Emma. I was careful! I just wanted to know that you were okay..."

Snow let out a sigh before she pulled Regina into arms for a bone crushing hug.

"Regina, can't breathe…" Regina mumbled out after a few minutes.

"Sorry" Snow let out a soft laugh as she pulled away from Regina and wiped some tears she didn't even know that was falling.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"I am exhausted. In a way I've never been before." Snow admitted as she swallowed back some tears. "But before we talk about anything, you need to call your sister."

Regina laughed nervously "Can't you?"

"No!" Snow shook her head "You're the one that flew the coop, you're the one that is going to call her, wake her and tell her exactly where you are."

Regina groaned "She's going to be so mad."

Snow nodded "Of course she is, but it's better than her waking up and having a heart attack that you're not there!"

"We've got a little time…" Regina tried. "Granny and Zelena are sleeping."

"Yeah, until Neal wakes up for his five am bottle… Call your sister."

"Bossy" Regina grumbled as she took the phone that Snow was offering as she glared at her. "Still think you should call her."

"Oh, no." Snow shook her head "I have been up all night, with my throwing up hysterical daughter. The last thing I am going to do, is make that call, to your sister."

"You're such a baby." Regina mumbled as she put the phone to her ear. Preparing herself for the explosion that was about to happen.

"You'll be lucky if you're waking her up, if she's already found you missing." Snow shook her head. "Good luck."

"Thanks, dear." Regina rolled her eyes at her step-daughter, but did give a small smile as Snow placed her hand on her back. "I don't agree with how you got here, nor do I condone it, I am thankful you're here. It means a lot to me."


	16. Chapter 16

**AN- Thank you again for your reviews, and follows! You guys are the best!**

 **This chapter is kind of a filler with a lot of talking, yet so very important... :) Enjoy**

 **PS.. Just a reminder this is set some where in season 5, I am not sure where just use some imagination**

 **To my Charming fans, have no fears... I've got a few chapters coming up that are mainly Emma/Charming focus. I've been working my way to that, slowly. Hang in there. I haven't forgotten about him... I adore their father daughter bond.**

 **Next week is busy! So I may only get out one update...**

 **Have a great weekend!**

* * *

Regina put Snow's phone to her ear as it rang. "You sure, you don't want to do this?" She asked the young woman in front of her. Who only shook her head in response. "Nope"

Emma let out a small cough and both Regina and Snow turned their heads towards where Emma and David were sleeping in the rocker letting out a sigh of relief. Thankfully the two stayed asleep, with no other movement.

"Snow?" Zelena'a frantic voice was heard seconds later over the line. "I can't find Regina, I got up to feed Robin and Regina was gone! I am so sorry…."

Regina froze and offered the phone to Snow who shook her head. "Nope, you do it." She whispered. "You caused that frantic tone, you fix it!"

Regina took a deep breath. "Zelena, it's okay. It's me. I am just on Snow's phone. I am okay…"

There was a few seconds of silence before Zelena found her voice. "Excuse me, tiny sister says what now?"

Regina winced "I am sorry, I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to see Snow, and check on Emma…."

"Regina!" Zelena cut her off "I understand that, however did you think at all before you just took off? You do realize there are still people that want to hurt us? To hurt Emma? Just because it's a quiet period doesn't mean dangers aren't lurking! Snow and I have been purposely keeping you with one of us right now, because you can't protect yourself right now!"

Regina hung her hand "I am not really four…"

"No" Zelena snapped "You're not, but choosing to sneak out at four in the morning, clearly isn't the most adult choice you've ever made! I was worried sick when I couldn't find you."

"I am sorry" Regina exhaled "Honest, I didn't mean to scare you. You were sleeping…"

"You should have woken me up." Zelena argued "That would have been better than finding you missing, when I know you're powerless and small. You do remember Emma almost got hit by a car yesterday!"

"She didn't." Regina argued "And she ran into the street in a fit of rage, I was careful. I looked both ways before crossing the street."

Snow put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing as Regina shot her a glare.

"Oh, gee that makes me feel all better." The former wicked witch snapped. "You should have talked to me."

"You wouldn't have let me come!" Regina argued.

"If it meant that much to you, and you were this upset, I would have called Snow." Zelena argued "And the three of us could have worked something out. Snow and I are not trying to torture you, while we help you during this time. We have to work together Regina!"

Regina let out a small sigh as she looked at her feet. "I am really sorry…Zelena honest. I am sorry, I didn't think this out all the way."

"I forgive you." Zelena exhaled "Can you put Snow on the phone, and we'll finish talking about this later…You owe me my precious."

"Don't call me precious." Regina grumbled "Here, she wants to talk to you." She extended the cell towards her step-daughter.

Snow took the phone. "It's still early, David and Emma are sleeping, and you and I will be joining them soon. Go find somewhere to rest."

"When did you get so bossy?" Regina grumbled as she headed over to Snow's bed "And when did I start listening to you?" She asked herself.

"I am sorry, she scared you." Snow sighed to Zelena. "Emma and Regina are kind of acting out of impulse these days. Logical thinking seems a bit trickier."

Zelena chuckled with the phone to her ear. "Emotions of a four year old, think with your feels." She took a deep breath "I assume she's fine for now?"

Snow nodded and then realized Zelena couldn't see her nod. "Emma's finally asleep, she's been really sick all night, we were close to bringing her to the hospital."

"Sorry, are you sure it's okay now?"

"Yes, her fever is broken, she hasn't thrown up in almost three hours." Snow glanced to where her husband and daughter were passed out in the rocking chair. "David's back is going to hurt later, but I say we're fine for now."

"Emma come out of that daze, Regina told me she was in?" Zelena asked with concern.

"Yes, she went to a feverish daze, but she was talking…The rest is just going to have to come with time."

"Of course" Zelena agreed "Why don't you try and get some sleep, while you can. Granny and I have Neal. He's great. We'll talk in a few hours?"

Snow wanted to argue she wanted Neal home, but she was exhausted. "I'll call you when we're all up and moving around."

"Do me a favor, and shake some sense into my little sister." Zelena laughed.

"Yeah" Snow chuckled "I may have already done that."

"She's worried."

"I know, I'll talk to her" Snow promised "and hopefully get her to rest, but she does seem fever free, for the first time in two days."

"Success" Zelena chuckled. "Now that my heart rate has slowed down to a normal beat, I am going to nap with the babies, talk to you soon."

"Sorry she scared you, thank you for all you're doing for us." She smiled "Goodnight."

"Goodnight darling."

* * *

"I didn't mean to scare her." Regina sighed as Snow came into the room. "I just wanted to see you, and really Emma. I didn't like the way she was looking… Non responsive… That wasn't good."

"I just think that's Emma's way of just shutting down, to protect herself." Snow sighed "I bet there were times as a child, she'd shut down like that…"

"To protect herself from abuse?" Regina asked.

"Maybe" Snow nodded "Or from hearing things or seeing things that weren't appropriate for a child, it's common for children to grow up the way that Emma did, to have triggers that cause themselves to shut down, to protect themselves."

Regina frowned "She wasn't being abused…"

Snow shook her head "Of course not!" She exclaimed "And Emma knows that, but I still believe in her past when she's had trauma she's learned to shut herself down." Snow explained "And today, she had so much anger and feelings that made her uncomfortable and overwhelmed her that she shut herself down, from feeling anything for a while."

"You're a good mom" Regina rubbed her eyes tiredly as she lay next to Snow "It's like it was just in you…You've just always had it."

Snow scoffed "Oh, please. I feel like I am flying by the seat of my pants, and I am failing miserably. I don't know my own daughter the way I should. I don't know what to say to her right now. I don't know how to soothe her. I am just here." She sighed as she looked to Regina "And here I thought you had it all figured it out."

"Hardly." Regina laughed "The mistakes I've made with Henry…" She paused "With you, are almost unforgivable…Some days I look at the two of you, awe struck at the people you've turned out to be, and I'd like to take credit for it, but I can't. I think it's just you two, being you two."

"That's not true." Snow shook her head "We've learned many lessons from you, we carry those with us. We're pretty lucky."

"Emma." Regina sighed "Wasn't as lucky growing up, and that's my fault." She exhaled "But it's not too late for her, you know that right?" Regina asked Snow. "You know she loves you, and she wants you to be her mother."

Snow gave Regina a sad smile as she nodded "I know, I just know she's hurting and when Emma hurts, Emma retreats."

"See you do know your own daughter."

Snow laughed "Yeah, I suppose I do. I am just struggling at pulling her out of herself."

"She's stubborn" Regina grumbled "and she came by it rightfully so, I swear to God, you were the most stubborn child at times."

Snow laughed "Thank you?"

"You were, it drove me up the wall." Regina shook her head "I never thought I'd appreciate your strong willed self, but I do, and I know that no matter how stubborn Emma is, you can out stubborn her, and she needs that, and I am thankful for your stubbornness. Don't let her win."

"I had no intention of doing such a thing" Snow promised "There is nothing in this world that could ever make me stop fighting for my daughter, especially not my daughter."

"You're a good mom" Regina repeated "Don't lose faith in yourself along the way. Trust me. You're doing better than I'd ever do in your shoes. Emma doesn't know how lucky she is, to have the parents she does."

"We do love, our daughter. I think we're the lucky ones." Snow yawned as she closed her eyes. "And that goes for this whole family, it may look crazy to the untrained eye, but it's by far more perfect than I could ever dream up, and believe me, I tried to dream up the prefect family as child. This is better."

* * *

The sounds of heavy snores was what woke her. Emma rubbed her still very tired burning eyes as she looked around confused. She looked up and realized the sound of the snoring was her father, and it sounded close because she was on his lap. The night was hazy, but flashes of the evening came flooding back to her. A vision of her slapping her father's face, flashed through her mind causing her to wince. Had she really slapped him for trying to help her? Her breath than caught in her throat, as she pictured her mother standing in front of her crying, just as hard as she was as she screamed horrible things at her. The look on mother's face now seared into her brain, made her stomach feel heavy all over again.

Emma carefully crawled off the rocking chair, she spotted her phone on the counter and quickly darted across the loft towards the bar stools. There was no doubt, she'd been seriously sick the night before. The quick movement across the loft winded her. She felt beads of sweat form on her forehead, as she climbed the bar-stool and grabbed her phone.

It took several seconds for her to catch her breath, before she attempted to slide down quietly. Once she felt steady she quietly made her way up the stairs to her room. Again winded she crawled into the closet and rested her head against an old over stuffed teddy bear that Henry had shoved in there at some point.

"Okay, Breathe. Swan" She told herself as she slid her finger over the glass. Thankfully her phone was not locked, this made the whole not being able to read thing easier. She found Killian's picture and hit call. She wasn't expecting him to answer. She wasn't sure where they were, or if they had cell service, but she could leave him a message. The kid would show him how to listen to it.

"Hey, mom" Henry's voice met her ears seconds later. Slightly taking her back. Not that he was answering. She knew Killian sometimes struggled with his talking box. That they answered at all was what shocked her. She thought for sure they would be on the sea.

"Oh, hey kid." She greeted him quietly. "Did I wake you?"

"No" Henry shook his head "We've been up for a while, we went fishing off the pier we are staying at this morning, before do some more land sight seeing today."

Emma could hear the smile in her son's voice, and it made her smile despite how she was feeling. "Yeah? What kind of exploring?"

"We're going to go see a movie, do some go-carts, we're also going to a boat type Museum. Killian is excited… Oh and guess what mom?"

"What?" Emma asked with a smile.

"I talked Killian into wearing board shorts, I mean their black, and the polo t-shirt I got him to wear is black, but I think that's impressive."

An amused smile tugged at Emma's lips as she thought of her pirate wearing shorts. "That's impressive kid, how'd you do that?"

"I told him we couldn't stand out, while we sight see" Henry chuckled "And most people don't run around in leather, during a heat wave."

"Fair" Emma chuckled "Take pictures?"

"I've got loads." Henry promised as he paused "Mom, you sound funny, and not just because you sound like a preschooler. Is everything okay?"

Damn her kid knew her well. She shook her head as she forced herself to smile "Yeah kid, I mean your mother got some kind of stomach flu two days ago, and decided to share with me last night. I am still not feeling great. Darn that mother of yours."

Henry chuckled "Yeah, I am sure she made you sick on purpose…"

"She did" Emma nodded "She couldn't be the only suffering."

"Poor Grandma" Henry laughed "Taking care of puke must be fun."

Emma sighed "Yeah, we've been kind of hard on Grandma. She's pretty tired."

"Oh, Killian is out of the shower, it's my turn to shower, do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes, please."

"K" She could hear Henry's muffled voice as he probably filled the pirate in on who was on the phone. "Bye mom, feel better! Love you."

"Love you too, Henry." Emma placed her hand over her heart. Man that kid played her heart strings well. "See you soon."

She waited while there was a switch before she heard Killian's voice. "Hello, love. Early morning?"

"You're not a sea?" Emma asked

"Aye" Killian smiled "The lad and I are having some fun on the land, being a tourist is fun."

Emma smiled as she rubbed her eyes "It can be."

"What's wrong love?"

Emma's shoulders fell as her eyes filled with tears. "Killian, I am ruining everything." She couldn't control herself any longer, the tears began to fall. "Please come home and get me. We have to get out of here. We can travel anywhere. Just come get me."

"Love" Killian's voice so smooth and calm, that Emma's anxiety calmed slightly. "Tell me what is happening, I am sure you're not ruining everything."

"Oh" Emma scoffed as she used the back of her hand to run across her eyes. "You have no idea, the things I said to my mother last night, probably broke the very half of the heart she has into a million pieces, there is no going back from that, and if that wasn't enough, I am pretty sure I slapped my father's face last night."

Killian cleared his throat "What now, love?"

Emma sighed "I don't know, it's a little bit blurry, I was high on fever…"

"Ahh" Killian nodded "I see, I am sure the prince is fine, my love."

"Of course he's fine, I am the size of a four year old, I don't have the power to actually hurt him" Emma defended "However the action is what matters. I slapped him."

"Aye? And?"

"And what?" Emma demanded in frustration "I hit my father!"

"I understand that part" Killan said calmly "What did he do? Did he hit you back? Yell at you? Toss you out?"

Emma frowned "No….He… Stayed up with me all night, and I guess maybe held me when I fell asleep. I kind of woke up on his lap, in Neal's rocker."

She heard Killian take a deep breath, as he thought about his words carefully. "So your father, the man that you hit, rocked his four year old size sick daughter, full of fever?"

"Yes…"

Killian nodded "Love, your father isn't mad at you, he's already forgiven you."

Emma groaned.

"You're mad at you" Killian went on "And you're embarrassed, so you want him to be mad at you, so you feel better about being mad at yourself. As if it was rightfully earned."

Emma let out a frustrated groan. "That's not…"

"Swan" Killian shook his head "In a feverish fit, you slapped your father, no he didn't like it, and I am sure told you to stop hitting him, after that I am sure it was already forgiven, now you have to forgive yourself, and if it's bothering you this much, when he's awake apologize."

Emma groaned "How do you know he's not awake?"

"You're muffled, you're hiding in a closet I am sure, so your parents don't heat you, and you can tell me what you're feeling, without further worry."

Damn her pirate knew her too, and normally she loved that. Today it just made her grumpy. "I still broke my mother's heart. I shattered her. There isn't going back. You need to come get me."

"I am not coming to get you, to help you run away from your family Swan. You and me." He paused "We're building a life together, one that includes your family! You can't run away from them Emma. They will find you."

"After this, I doubt they'd even look!"

"Mmm hmm" Killian shook his head. "You have to face this Emma, you can't run."

"Just come get me" Emma begged.

"Sorry love, the boy and I did talk about coming home early, when we found out about this magical mishap, so we could help, however we've decided we don't think this an accident. Maybe as you prepare you for something big, something we don't see yet, this is a step you need to take to get ready."

Emma frowned "What?"

"Maybe you need to work on getting things really right with your parents, let some old wounds heal, get some pent up anger out, and finally learn to fully trust them, to rely on them."

"I trust them!" Emma argued. "I stayed, didn't I? I call them mom and dad, I spend time with them…."

"Aye" The pirate agreed "And you protect them, but sometimes you protect them from your heart, which in returns means you don't rely on them. What if you'll need to rely on them, if at least emotionally. Swan, I know this is hard for you, facing those inner demons, but trust your parents love. They are tougher than you think. They can handle this."

"But my mom…"

"Is ready for this" Killian promised "Just let her be your mom, and trust me Swan. If you run, she'll find you, and you'll only end up hurting yourself more."

Emma wiped her eyes as she sniffed back some tears. "Killian."

"I love you too much to let you run away from this Emma, I know you're hurting, I know you're embarrassed and I know you're mad" He spoke softly "But I know you're tough and you'll fight this, and you'll fight yourself, and you'll heal and your parents will be with you every second of the way."

Emma could only nod his words made sense and gave her heart hope, even if it annoyed her. She paused "If this was a preparation, and not an accident, how come Regina went down with me?"

"Comic relief, my lady" Killan chuckled as Emma found herself letting out a laugh. "Shut up, sheeseh, but I do love you."

"I love you too" Killian promised "Now, get up, crawl out of the closet, and go talk to your mother."

"She's sleeping…."

"I doubt it." Killian shook his head. "We'll talk to you soon, love."

"Have fun with my kid, I miss him."

"Aye" Killian agreed "We miss you too. See you soon love. Go talk to your mother."

Emma rolled her eyes as she crawled out of the closet "Bye Killian" She whispered before hanging up her phone.

After taking a deep breath she headed slowly and tiredly down the stairs, sweat beads starting to form again. She pushed through. She first saw a glimpse of her mother's pink robe, standing in the kitchen. She watched from the bottom step as her mother prepared a pot of coffee. She must have heard Emma wake up and head upstairs. She'd probably decided to stay up and listen for her, to make sure she was okay.

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat as she tiptoed across the loft, glancing at her father sound asleep in the rocker. She winced, damn is neck was going to hurt when he woke. She'd have to apologize for that too. She crept the rest away across to the loft standing behind her mother she reached up and tugged on the soft pink robe. She watched as her mother turned around slowly and looked down at her daughter, with such tired green eyes, but still the brightest smile anyone had ever had. "Good morning, sweetheart."

Emma looked up at her blinking several times before she spoke. "Good morning mom, oh you look so tired." Her eyes got big as she slapped her hands over her mouth. "I didn't mean it like that, I am sorry that came out rude." Her voice cracked as she fought back tears. "I am sorry..." Her eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh, honey" Snow knelt down and lifted her daughter into her arms. Her heart fluttered in her chest she wasn't sure what Emma was needing in this moment, but it's what her heart told her to do.

Emma's arms wrapped tightly around her mother's neck as she hugged her tightly resting her chin on her shoulder as she squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't talk right at the moment, she couldn't process her feelings. The only thing she knew at that moment was she just needed to hold onto her mom with everything she had. She felt her mother's lips on her temples. Laying several soft kisses over and over again as she just swayed back and forth.

Snow held her daughter tightly to her, she swayed as she kissed her temples over and over again. She didn't know what to say to Emma. She didn't know what she was feeling at the moment, but she knew they both needed this. This quiet moment of no words. Just quiet togetherness.

"I love you" Emma's tiny voice cracked again.

"Oh my darling, how I love you." Snow whispered into her ear.

Emma's arms grew tighter around Snow and Snow felt tiny hot tears fall onto her neck and she just held on tighter.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN- hey guys sorry for the few week break. Summer is here in full swing and I am taking advantage of it! But I haven't forgotten about this... We've got just a few chapters left... Enjoy and happy summer! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Here's the plan" Snow called from the kitchen to David as she was looking through the fridge making a list of things they needed from the store.

David was by the door where Regina was sitting on the bottom step struggling to get her feet into little sneakers. A summer storm had graced Storybrooke with its presence dropping it to a much cooler temperature along with rain. Which meant warmer clothing and closed toed shoes, the struggle was real for the tiny queen, with tiny hands.

"I am going to go to the store, we're low on just about everything. I hope to make a real home cooked meal today. We've been relying on take out takeout too much." She clicked her tongue against her teeth "I am also going to pick up the girls some new pjs, I can't catch up on the laundry before bed tonight, and I am too tired to try." She admitted "It'll just help us out. After I am going to swing by and grab Neal, and let Regina apologize to her sister again in person."

Regina groaned "I don't know why you're making me do this! I said sorry, and she chewed me out. Don't we think this is punishment enough? I mean really. I am not actually a child after all."

"You scared the living day lights out of here, you can apologize again." Snow pointed at her. "In person, with that adorable little face."

Regina let out another groan still struggling to get her food into the closed toe tie up boots "Stupid shoes, stupid little hands… Why the hell can't I get my feet into these darn things?! It's not rocket Science.. I swear…"

David did his best not to laugh as she stuck her tiny tongue out in concentration before he knelt in front of her taking the shoes from her small hands and loosening the ties moving the tongue back so she could slip her foot in, before he quickly laced them up tying them securely. "These are pretty rocking shoes." He winked to her.

Regina looked down to the shiny red boots that paired well with the black legging pants she was wearing that went with her red and black oversized shirt with little gold apples on it.

Regina nodded "They are actually kind of cute" She admitted "And Granny has a sense of humor….." She rolled her eyes at the apples… "But I can't believe prince Charming just tied my shoes… I've gone to hell… It's official this is what hell looks like." However her amused smile told a different story than her words.

Snow stepped out of the kitchen and headed over to the couch where Emma was dressed in a baby blue sweat outfit, bundled up in her mother's fleece blanket while she watched some kind of horror movie on TV.

"Oh" Snow cringed as she glanced at the TV and some guy stab some poor screaming girl. "Emma, seriously this is what you're watching? You couldn't find something else? Maybe something with happy big eyed bunny with big dreams?"

"It's not scary" Emma defended as she rolled her eyes when her mother's hand found her forehead. "And I am not four, I am not going to watch Zootopia, no matter how much you love it. So horror movies it is!"

"Because there is not enough violence in our lives? You have to feed your brain with it as well?" Snow shook her head before turning to David "She's still fever free, but I am still not convinced she's out of the woods. Regina was sick for nearly two days. Can you help remind her to keep pushing liquids and to rest?" She narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Rest, means rest… No fighting dragons today." She pointed at Emma.

"Darn, that's what I was going to do after lunch" Emma rolled her eyes as she burrowed under her blanket further "I have no intention from moving off this couch. I feel like shit."

"Ah, Emma's back to normal" Regina rolled her eyes "That's the language of a princess, my dear."

"Snow, Emma and I will be fine." David promised "You're just running out. You'll be gone a few hours tops. I can keep our grown shrunken spitfire daughter resting, I promise."

Snow looked to David and the two exchanged looks. Nobody had talked about the events of the last twenty four hours, they knew it was needed, but right now they were just going slow.

"Mom?" Emma sat up as Snow was heading to the door.

Snow turned around with a smile, it never got old hearing her daughter call her mom.

"Sometimes, when I am sick pudding makes me feel better, can you pick me up some chocolate pudding, and some fresh bread? I'll totally pay you back…."

"I'll get those things" Snow promised "And you won't pay me a thing." She shook her head, as she grabbed a sweater for herself and Regina. "I love you both, I'll be back shortly." She promised before she motioned Regina towards the door.

"Do I really have to sit in the carseat again?" Regina whined as she was pushed out the door. "I mean both the sheriffs are inside nobody would pull you over…."

David shook his head as he locked the door behind Snow and Regina before heading into the kitchen. He grabbed a few popsicles from the freezer before moving to join Emma on the couch. Her eyes lit up when he handed her not one, but two frozen treats.

"Your mother said you needed to stay hydrated" He winked as she tore into the wrappers quickly so she had a Popsicle in each hand going back and forth from the purple one, to the blue one. "Such an awesome idea!"

"I thought so" He chuckled as he worked on his red one. "Can I turn the channel?" He asked noticing another stabbing scene that caused him to wince slightly.

Emma gave a nod between licks "It's okay, I wasn't really watching…"

David narrowed his eyes "Were you trying to get a rise out of your mother?"

Emma averted her eyes "Maybe…It's kind of funny when she freaks out over things like my viewing habits. I just wanted some humor."

David flipped through the channels landing on a classic Robin Williams film.

"Mrs. Doubtfire?" Emma questioned "Really?"

"I think it's funny" David chuckled while Emma shrugged

"Yeah, I guess. I just didn't care for it all that much as a little girl, I mean I love that the dad fought hard to stay connected to his kids, but it didn't' do any good, the parents never got back together, the family is still just broken, but he gets to babysit them?"

David looked down at his tiny version of his daughter, her eyes were red and puffy still from being sick. Dark circles had formed under her eyes, and despite not having a fever she was as pale as could be. It was clear his girl wasn't feeling well at all. Which explained the more emotion he was getting from her.

"How about we find something else?" He asked as he dropped his now finished popsicle stick onto the table and took the stick of the first popsicle she inhaled quickly and dropped it onto to the coffee table as well. He flipped through the channels with one hand while he pulled her into his side, which she didn't protest and leaned in heavily against him while she worked on her second frozen treat.

Her long blonde hair fell onto his bare arm tickling him slightly, making him smile. He remembered the days when Snow's hair would tickle his arms, in hugs, or curled up together. It never bothered him, and always made him smile.

Emma sat curled up against him quietly for a few minutes while she finished her second popsicle and handed David the stick that he tossed with the others. It was a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

Emma reached up after a few minutes and put her tiny hand on her father's fuzzy cheek. "You need to shave, you're fuzzy" She observed with a smile. "I am sorry I hit you last night, I wasn't myself… I'd never want to hurt you…"

David placed his big hand over her tiny one on his cheek and smiled down at her. "Emma, I am not upset with you…and I do know you, I know it wasn't about hurting me. Don't beat yourself up. It's really okay. You had fever, you had a billion other things going through your mind, you were trying to protect yourself and I was pushing you in the moment you weren't okay with being pushed…" He leaned down and kissed the crown of gold curls. "There is nothing you could do, that would make me not love you, or leave you."

Emma curled back up against him "How's your neck? Sleeping in that rocker couldn't have felt good."

David shrugged "It's a little stiff, but I'd do it again a thousand times over for you, or for Neal. Sleepless uncomfortable nights, come with parenting…I'd take it any day, to have my girl in my life."

"Even if I was normal size Swan?"

"Even if you were normal size, swan" David smirked "Though, I am thankful it was the little version of you that hit me, you have quite the arm, my lady." He winked down at her "I never have to worry about someone trying to hurt my girl… You'll take them down first."

"Are you trying to make me feel about hitting you, or worse?" Emma laughed as she reached up and patted his fuzzy cheek again.

"Let's just say I won't be arm wrestling you over who gets to do the dinner dishes, when you're big."

"Damn straight" Emma laughed "You'd lose, I hate doing the dishes!"

"I know" He winked "I've seen you give your mother those big doe eyes. She always ends up doing your nights for you."

"I only use my doe eye power, for good" Emma laughed "Like saving my hands from dishwater danger."

David found himself chuckling "I am glad you're feeling better, kiddo. That wasn't fun to see you so miserable."

"Wasn't fun feeling that awful, man I thought my head was going to explode at one point, and if I never throw up again, that would be just fine with me." She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

David placed another kiss on top of Emma's head "We're just going to rest today, okay?"

Emma nodded "Maybe find some good movies?"

David nodded "You got it."

"When mom gets home do you think her Neal and Regina would watch with us?"

David laughed "I do, but we're going to have to let the little queen pick out a movie or two."

Emma sighed "Her choices have got to be better than my mom's. I mean fluffy bunnies and chick flicks for days?"

"I think we'll be able to survive one or two of your mother's favorites."

"Maybe I can convince them of a Star Wars movie-thon! It covers all of the movie basics!"

"And Regina will finally understand the running joke of who Leia is to our family. Oh of the princess she almost had killed… Me!" Emma grumbled

"She failed" David chuckled "Everything is good" He stood up and gathered the trash from their frozen treats. "I am going to take a quick shower, why don't you just rest for a little bit, so you're rested for our movie-thon?"

Emma gave a tired yawn "k"

She stretched out on the couch resting her head on a pillow as her eyes went to the TV.

David grabbed her blanket and tucked her back in. "Hollar if you need anything."

"Dad" Emma rolled her eyes "Go shower, I am going to be fine, for ten minutes by myself."

David glanced to the door making sure it was actually locked.

"Dad!" Emma hissed "I am not going to run away, go take your shower old man."

"Who you calling old?" He leaned down and jabbed his finger playfully into her side causing a laugh to escape his tiny daughter.

"Okay, uncle" Emma cried "You're not old."

"That's better" He winked before he headed for the shower.

Emma turned her attention back to the TV once her dad entered the bathroom, but gave a sigh at the movie he landed on. She was not in the mood for Dirty Dancing, while it was a classic it just wasn't what she wanted. She eyed the remote pushed back on the remote. Man being little sucked.

She threw the blankets off of her and got up on her knees to lean across to grab the remote. She wasn't feeling like getting off the couch to grab the damn remote. Her arms extended forward her fingertips brushed the remote when sudden she became top heavy and had reached too far.

Emma found herself falling forward and the placement of her hands trying to get the remote did her no favors as she tumbled off the couch face first, her forehead connecting to the edge of the coffee table.

She landed with a loud thud, and sat there stunned for several seconds before her small hand traveled to forehead "Son of a bitch" she hissed in pain before pulling her hand back and looking down at it. "Well Crap" She groaned when she saw it covered in blood.

She placed her hand back on her head scanning the room for a towel or something. Thankfully her mother's pile of clean laundry to put away was sitting across the room, and she spotted a white handle towel on the top.

"Sorry, mom, that I am about to stain your white towels." Emma sighed as she climbed up from the ground. From the already dehydration she was feeling and hitting her head, the room began to spin. She stood still for a moment and waited for the world to stop spinning before she went and grabbed the towel.

By the time she got the towel, she could feel blood running down her face, it was dripping onto her clothing, the floor. "If my mom walked in right this second she'd have a freaking heart attack" Emma mumbled to herself before heading over to the bathroom, knowing what she had to do.

Taking a deep breath she pounded her fist on the bathroom door to be heard over the shower. "Dad" She yelled "Dad, we've got a little situation out here."

When she received no response she turned around back and reached up and opened the door slightly. "Dad!" She called "Dad, I need your help."

The shower quickly stopped when David heard his daughter's voice. He knew she wouldn't ever open the bathroom door while he was showering, if she didn't really need anything. He poked his head around the shower curtain doing his best to make sure he stayed covered. He noted she had her back to him which made him smile slightly, she was a clever girl. "Hey kiddo, what's wrong, are you sick again?"

"No…but I need your help." Emma mumbled "Can you um" She shifted from foot to foot still holding the towel to her head but she felt it starting to seep through. "Maybe put a towel around yourself and come out here?"

"Of course" David replied "Just stay put" He instructed as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before stepping out of the shower. "Okay, kiddo it's safe, turn around so we can talk."

Emma slowly turned around "We kind of have a situation….I might have sorta fallen off the couch and hit my head rather hard." She explained as she slowly turned around.

David's eyes nearly popped out of his head when his daughter turned around holding a blood soaked towel to her forehead. He took two long strides before he was in front of his daughter. Kneeling carefully in front of her, so his towel didn't come down. His hand moved up to hers and he carefully removed the towel and winced. "Oh shit" He mumbled to himself, causing Emma's big green eyes to widen.

"I mean it's okay" David looked to her.

"It's a lot of blood" Emma commented as her eyes went up trying to see it.

If blood hadn't been rolling down her temple David would have found that look cute. "Yeah, head wounds bleed." He said as he lifted her into his arms and carried her towards the counter. He took the bloodied towel and tossed into the sink before grabbing a clean one from out of a drawer. He leaned in and examined the now exposed wound as he let out a whistle "Your mother is going to kill me" He smiled trying to make her laugh. "She's been gone for thirty minutes, and I've already broken the baby."

Emma rolled her eyes "I am not a baby, nor am I broken…. But she may kill you" She laughed in agreement.

David put the towel back on Emma's small head "Hold this tightly, got it?" He told her. "Don't move a muscle. I am going to go throw on some clothes, and you and I are going to take a little trip to the ER. It'll be a great father daughter experience. One for the books. Emma's first trip with dad to the ER…" He smiled trying to get her to smile.

"Well since I can't use my magic right now to heal myself, I better get a damn lollipop!" Emma grumbled

"I am sure we can work something out" David promised as he darted into his room, returning in record amount of seconds.

"Mom has the car…" Emma smirked as David picked her up quickly along with his cellphone and wallet.

"You have your truck… No Carseat for this girl." Emma grinned in triumph.

"Your carseat is still in the truck, from when your mom and I took you out on your date with us the other night. nice try, kid…" David winked as held on her his hip heading for the door. "keep

"Dang it" Emma groaned as she rushed out of the house by her father.

* * *

"So, when you're full size again, are you going to sue your mother and I for all the bumps and bruises? You're hard on your little body." David shook his head as he paced the little room they were in waiting for the doctor to come stitch up her head.

Emma grinned "Nah, I was like this when I was actually little too. I am tough and tumble well."

"You've got to stop scaring the crap out of me" David warned "I am too young to die of a heart attack."

"Sorry" Emma gave him a small smile as she batted her green eyes up at him, before she frowned "Did you call mom?" She asked "Dad if she shows back up at the loft and we aren't there and my blood is all over those towels and the floor, she'll legit die of a heart attack!"

"I sent her a text" He assured her "As they were signing you in, I'll call her in a little bit. Let's just get you stitched up."

"You're not going to leave, when they come in?" Emma asked as she looked down at her legs pretending to pick at a piece of invisible lint on her knee.

"Not if you don't want me to" David stopped pacing and went and sat next to Emma on the bed. "I know you're not a fan of hospitals."

Emma shrugged "I am not afraid of them, if that's what you're asking, and sometimes staying at a hospital by myself as a kid was like a vacation from whatever mad foster home I was in, but sometimes it was a little bit lonely or overwhelming when they were doing things to me, that I didn't always understand." She sighed "Sometimes it would have been nice to have a hand to hold when it hurt."

"I'll hold your hand" David promised "And you can squeeze it as tight as you want, it won't hurt me."

Emma looked up at with a small smile "Thanks, dad."

"For you kiddo, anything" He leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "The nurse said it wouldn't be long… We'll have you stitched up and at home in no time, and your mother will be fussing over you shortly."

"Don't tell her this." Emma held up her pinky finger "Pinkie swear to not tell her this…"

David hooked his pinkie finger to his daughter's little.

"I sometimes like it when she fusses over me." She whispered.

"I know" David laughed "And she likes doing it, so you're both winning"

"Did I hear a mini Savior needed some stitches?" Dr. Whale called entering the room causing both David and Emma to roll their eyes.

"I heard about this backfire of magic, I am sure Regina is loving this." He laughed again causing David and Emma to roll their eyes. While neither were flat out rude to him, both kept him at a far distance. It was safe to see he wasn't either of their favorite person.

Whale moved the wrap the nurse had put around Emma's head to get a look at the gash. He winced "Oh, nice work their Swan, go big or go home huh?" He asked with a smile before tilting her head up to look at her eyes. "Your pupils look good though, I don't believe you've got a concussion."

"That's good" David looked down at Emma. "Makes this easier."

"It's a little too big for a glue stitch like I was hoping" He looked to Emma "But this should be easy, I'll numb it with a shot, and stitch it up. I say six stitches total and it's far enough back in your hairline that your hair will cover any scar."

Emma nodded "Okay" she agreed quietly, however the minute she saw the needle for the numbing shot come out she quickly backed up on the bed. "I uh…"

David quickly grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap holding her close. "It's okay Emma, I've got you.

Emma nodded as she leaned back into David making no attempt to move. David held out his hands in front of her. "Two hands to hold, Whale is she okay here?"

Whale nodded "Sure, I can still work with her on your lap. Easy."

"I better get a damn lollipop for being good" She grumbled to Whale.

"I've got a whole drawer full of them. You can even have two."

Emma clasped her little hands onto David's giant ones while she closed her eyes tightly and leaned back into her father.

The room became silent while Dr. Whale set to work.

Emma felt David squeeze her hands as he kissed the top of her head again. She was sure her father didn't love having Dr. Whale standing inches in front of him, but he didn't complain.

Part of her was slight embarrassed to be sitting on her father's lap in front of Dr. Whale while he stitched her up, but a bigger part of her was relieved she wasn't alone. It was nice having someone hold her hands.

"All done" Whale announced as he placed a bandages over her stitches to protect them from the rain.

"Try and keep these from getting wet, for the next five days" He looked to Emma "You may want your mom to help you with your hair."

Emma blushed slightly "Yeah okay."

"You know to be taking children's Tylenol for pain and fever?" He asked

Emma groaned and nodded "Yes."

"Okay Tylenol for pain as needed, and just get some rest. Miss. Swan."

Emma nodded "Thanks Whale…"

"Oh, and Emma" He winked as he pulled a red and purple lollipop from the drawer behind him. "Thanks for being a good girl."

Emma groaned "Don't make me kick you in the shins, I may be small, but I am still tough" She glared causing Whale to laugh and David to quickly grab her to keep her from carrying out that threat.

"Thank you" David nodded to Whale as she shifted Emma in his arms "Lets go check in with your mother, and go home."

Emma had already un wrapped one lollipop and had it in her mouth as she gave David a big grin with a nod before offering him the second lollipop."

"You keep it" David smiled as he put her on the ground so she could walk out. "You earned it princess. You earned it."

His heart skipped a beat though as her tiny hand reached up and his hand holding onto it as the two made their way out of the hospital quietly.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN- Summer is still going strong, and some family issues have taken priority. I haven't forgotten about this story! More to come**

 **Thank you again for reading, reviewing and following.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this family centered sweet chapter. Sorry for any errors you run across, I had a horrible time editing this one.**

 ****Warning, there is a mention of David giving the girls flowers in this chapter... It is NOT him wanting to date them. When I was little my own father, would get me flowers with every once in awhile with a small teddy bear, when I was sick, or something, sometimes just randomly because he loved me. No lovers Triangle... :) I just miss the days where I'd get flowers from my dad.. *****

* * *

"I don't know why you got four extra pairs of pajamas at that little shop" Regina commented as walked next to Snow as she pushed the cart, the grocery store suddenly seeming much bigger than she remembered it. Of course she was pint size. Thankfully Snow wasn't walking too fast so she was able to keep up pace with her and the cart.

"You girls are going through them like crazy" Snow shrugged "And I don't feel like doing laundry tonight, I just want a night, to spend with my family, to put my feet up, to play with my kids, to go to bed on time…."

"Alright' Regina held up her hands "I get that part, but you spent like forty bucks on them! Zelena is going to fix this, we don't need them that much longer."

"We'll box them up" Snow shrugged "Robin will grow faster than you think…"

Regina groaned "No, I know how fast it goes, one minute Henry was in diapers the next he's in high school, I swear I blinked."

Snow nodded with a smile "They grow fast, I am already missing newborn baby Neal, he's already grown so much."

"And Emma grew in a much faster blink of the eye for you, huh" Regina commented as she looked down at her red boots. "I am never going to make that up to you."

"its okay" Snow promised "I've forgiven you, you've got to work on forgiving yourself, Regina."

"It's hard" Regina looked up to Snow "Right now, seeing you with her at four year old size, you holding her, taking care of her… You're a great mom Snow. You are. I am very proud of you, and I am sorry I robbed you both of this, but I thank you, for letting me here with you to witness it, and receive my own version of it."

Snow gave her a wink before looking over the list "We need milk, cheese, yogurt, fresh fruit, vegetables, cheerios" Snow mused to herself "Bread, meat…."

"Pudding…" Regina added "Emma, wants pudding."

"Yes, pudding" Snow nodded "And fresh bread, which sounds good, and since both of you seem to be over, or almost over that bug, I was thinking of making lasagna for dinner tonight, do you want to help? I know you make a great one. Maybe you can give me a few pointers?"

Regina reached up and placed her hand on the cart holding onto it while they walked as her eyes lit up at the thought, of helping in the kitchen. "Yes, I'd love to help" She stopped as Snow stopped the cart to grab something off the shelf. "Are you going to make enough for Zelena too?"

Snow nodded as she now stood in front of the egg section, she grabbed a carton, checking for no cracks, once satisfied she put them in the cart. "I had planned on it, I did invite her over for meals, and now that you two are feeling better it will be much easier for all us."

Regina nodded and was about to say something when Snow's phone started to beep. She quickly dug it out of her purse and gasped slightly before groaning. "Of course, she would."

Regina raised her eyebrow "Something wrong?"

Snow held up her hand for a moment to Regina to let her know she heard her but focused on writing a quick text, before shoving her phone back in her pocket. "It looks like Emma, took a head dive off the couch, and hit the coffee table. David took her to the ER, for stitches."

Regina shook her head "Only Miss. Swan, so are we heading to the hospital?"

Snow shook her head "No, David's got it handled, they don't need me hovering, or pacing, there isn't much I could do for her right now anyway."

"She's in good hands" Regina agreed "And pacing may make her nervous."

"If it was something where I was needed, David would have asked me to come" Snow said more to herself. "However, I do want to get the shopping done quicker, and get Neal and get home. Poor Emma, she's really been through the ringer the last few days."

"To say the least" Regina agreed "But she did seem to be in better spirits this morning."

"I think she finally let go of some emotions she was holding on inside, for far too long" Snow agreed. "I know Emma, is always cautious with my feelings, she does her best to protect me, but I am her mother, I can take it and it's my job to protect her. Even if it's from herself."

The pair strolled over to the bakery, where Snow grabbed a couple of fresh loafs of bread. Before heading up to the baker's counter and grabbing a fresh baked chocolate chip cookie that they set out for kids to sample while shopping and handed it down to the little queen.

Regina's eyes lit up as she reached for the cookie "I used to always grab one of these for Henry." She smiled "He loved it."

Snow laughed "I grab these for Emma all the time, it makes shopping with her more bearable" She smirked. "Emma, hates it when I drag her shopping, but she does make a game of trying to slip junk food into the cart, and try to slip out the fresh veggies I put in."

"Do you actually let your over grown child get away with that behavior?" Regina asked with an amused smile as she could picture Emma doing that.

"The veggies, no" Snow shook her head "Those go back in, double the amount, the junk food she slips in, I let her keep."

Regina rolled her eyes "You spoil her"

Snow nodded with a small smile "It makes me happy."

Regina nibbled on the cookie that she never allowed herself to get while she was full size, since she was stuck being small, she was going to take advantage of the perks. Now she understood why Henry always had wanted these cookies. They melted in your mouth. She let out a content sigh.

Snow looked down at her and gave her a small wink before they finished the last of their shopping.

* * *

"You don't have any shoes on" David reminded Emma as they parked the truck in an old shopping center. "I can't believe I didn't think to grab your shoes…"

Emma looked down at her socked feet remembering once again there was no shoes. "Oh, yeah. I forgot. In your defense your daughter was gushing blood from her head. I could see why shoes slipped our radar." Her eyes traveled back out the window "I still want to go in."

"I am going to carry you" David warned as he quickly undid the safety restraints on her carseat.

"Yeah, I figured" Emma mumbled as she slid out of the seat and crawled to the driver door where David picked her up with ease. "Still worth it." She smiled excitedly as they headed into the only movie rental place in Storybrooke.

"There is just something magical, about wandering the isles of a video rental place, it's sad they are dying out." Emma mumbled "I mean Netflix is cool and all, but the smells and sights of the video store are like nothing else."

"I'll take your word for it, kiddo" David agreed as he headed into the video store with his daughter on his hip. Once inside Emma wiggled down and began to wander the isles in awe, which made Charming shake his head in amusement. "Alright, Emma get the movies you want."

"How many can we rent?" Emma asked "I don't have my wallet on me."

"Don't worry about it" David shook his head "Get as many as you want."

Emma whirled around and looked up at him with her jaw dropping. "Really?"

David raised his eyebrow "Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not" Emma shook her head as she began wandering the isles again looking at the familiar pictures of movies she loved. "It's just growing up, if I was lucky enough to be with a family that rented movies, it was usually we only got two, one for the adults and one for the kids, and we had to all agree. I usually never got my choice."

"Today's your day, every single movie you want, is yours." David promised "The sky is the limit."

Emma rolled her eyed "Don't be corny now" She warned as she began to pull movies off the shelf.

David followed her for a few minutes before he caught a little flower store right next to the movie store. "Hey, Em… Do you think you'd be okay in here for a few minutes, while I run out for a second?"

Emma nodded "Of course, you know I am not really four."

"I know" David agreed "Just stay in here, don't go anywhere, and don't talk to anyone you don't know, who may not know you…"

Emma wrinkled her brow in confusion. "Okay.."

"I'll be right back" He promised. "Pick your movies."

"K"

David headed out to the door, but spotted one of his and Snow's old guards running the counter. "Oh, hey Joe" He grinned.

Joe smiled "David, my man. How are you doing?"

David nodded "Great, the little blonde over there, is Emma…"

Joe raised his eyebrow "Isn't Emma much bigger normally?"

David laughed "Well yeah, magic mishap, she's finding some movies, and I want to run next door and buy her some flowers, can you kind of keep your eye on her, without her knowing? She's small but fully aware of her actual age."

"She's in good hands" Joe promised.

"Thank you!" David smiled "You're a good man Joe." He quickly turned and headed out of the store.

Emma wandered the isles "Joe, I can feel you watching me" She called out. "I know my dad asked you to watch me."

"Guilty, your highness" Joe laughed from the counter.

"Emma's fine" Emma shook her head. Never in her life would she be used to be calling royalty.

"Let me know if I can help you" Joe called from the counter. "Like reach movies on the top shelves."

Emma groaned "Was that a short joke?"

"No, you really are short, how are you going to reach the movies?"

Emma groaned again she hadn't thought of that. She still hadn't picked out any movies yet, she was just wandering taking in all the displays. "I suppose, you make a valid point." She agreed "I'll let you know."

It wasn't even five minutes later David came rushing back into the store to find Emma sitting on the counter next to Joe with a stack of movies almost as tall as her.

David laughed "I see you found your movies, Em"

Emma nodded "I found ones for mom and Regina, and you and me, and ones we will all love." She explained happily with a big smile.

"I'll just bag these up for you" Joe smiled to David as David handed him his credit card. "Thank you."

"Where'd you go?" Emma asked as she watched Joe bag her prized movies.

"You'll see" David winked and lifted her off the counter. Emma rested her chin on his shoulder while David. As she massaged her left temple with her little fingers.

"Tired?" David asked rubbing her back.

"Yeah, and my head is starting to hurt" She admitted "I am ready to go home, and eat something and maybe even take a nap." She rubbed her eyes tiredly "Will mom be home?"

"She should be" David nodded "She was just picking up Neal when I got her last message."

"Here you go" Joe handed David the bag of movies after handing him his card back. "Enjoy your movie night."

"Bye Joe," Emma waved tiredly over David's shoulder as she was being carried out of the store.

"Have a good evening with your family your highness. Hope you're feeling better soon."

Emma groaned at the your highnesses remark but found herself smiling in spite of the annoyance. "Thank you."

* * *

Emma let out an audible gasp as they arrived to the truck and she found a small bouquet of flowers with a little white teddy bear sitting in her car seat.

"Dad, are those for me?" She asked as David slid her into the cab of the truck while she crawled next to the seat reaching out and touching the flowers. She spotted a brown bag with what looked to be some more flowers on the other side, which she was guessing was for her mom.

David winked "All yours princess"

Emma turned to him with a touched smile on her face. "You got me flowers?"

"You went to the hospital" David nodded "My girl deserves some flowers for being brave, feel better soon!"

Tears began to roll down Emma's cheeks as she turned to David wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Nobody has ever bought me get well flowers before. Thank you! I love them."

"I love you" David cradled the back of her head as he held onto her. His own eyes filling with tears as he swallowed back a lump. His girl deserved a lifetime of flowers. His heart broke for all the missed time.

"I love you, too. Dad" She sniffed before pulling away and wiping her eyes. "Did you get mom, flowers too?" She asked as she crawled back to her seat lifting her flowers and bear out and putting them to the side so she could get buckled in.

David helped her and placed a kiss onto her forehead once she was buckled. "I did, and Regina too."

Emma's eyes lit up even more. "I see why mom calls you Prince Charming."

David tapped her nose. "I am one blessed guy, I've got some very wonderful women in my life."

Emma rested her head on the side of her carseat while her little fingers ran over the white bears soft fur as they headed home. Her head hurt, her body was still aching, she was more tired than she could remember, but none of that seemed to matter right now. There were no words to explain what she was feeling at the very moment.

* * *

"Oh" Snow gasped at seeing the blood soaked towel on the counter. "My word, it looks like a blood bath happened in here. My poor baby."

"She'd kill you, if she heard you say that." Regina's voice called out from behind Snow.

"Nothing I can't fix, darling" Zelena assured her as she followed Snow into the loft holding Neal and Robin's car seats while Regina trailed behind them holding one bag of groceries that she insisted she carry, after all she was shrunken not broken.

Snow had invited Zelena and Robin over for a quiet day around the house. It had been decided all around that everyone needed some down time and rest. One day taking a break from Zelena working on the fix for this mishap wasn't going to hurt anyone. Emma and Regina were both physically safe at the moment, and everyone's spirits were in need of some good old fashioned down time, and family time, and that's exactly what they were.. Sister's, mother's, stepmothers, father's aunts and so much more... It was complicated connections but one family.

"Gross" Regina crinkled her nose at the sight of blood as she stood on her tiptoes to try and push the bag up onto the counter.

"I'll take care of it" Zelena assured her once the infant seats were down. She quickly waved her hand at the towel and the counter and the traces of blood were gone just like that, and one more wave of the hand all off Snow's groceries were inside on the counter, including the one Regina had been struggling to push up.

Snow let out a happy gasp. "Zelena, you're a life saver… Thank you!"

"Those are words, I never thought I'd hear you say" Zelena admitted with a laugh as she freed Neal from his carseat and let him down to toddle around. While Snow bent down briefly to catch the toddling toddler long enough to kiss his round little cheeks before she let him run free.

Robin was sound asleep in her seat so she just moved her seat out of the way of the toddling Neal.

"Honey, we're home" David announced a second later as the door flew open and David came in carrying Emma on his hip while he balanced movies and flowers.

"Oh, let me help" Snow rushed over and reached for Emma. "Come here, my dare devil, let me see you."

Emma gave zero protest to her mother taking her from her father.

Snow winced as she began trying to see around the bandage. "Oh, I am sorry sweetheart that looks like it hurts."

"I am okay" Emma promised "Mostly, I've got a bit of headache." She admitted "Can I have something to eat and some Tylenol?"

Snow nodded "Of course, honey." She knew Emma was not feeling well if she was asking for help.

"Dad and I stopped at a video store" She whispered to Snow as her mother carried her towards the kitchen setting her down on the counter. "I got movies...Lots of them…"

"Oh" Snow's eyes got wider "You did, did you? What are we going to do with a lot of movies?" She asked as she carefully moved blood crusted hair out of Emma's face. To get a better look under the bandage.

"Can you help me with that later? It's kind of gross" Emma asked about the hair before going back to the movie topic "And we're going to watch them all, duh… Don't worry I got you some cheesy chick flicks to watch, so I can take that nap you've been making me take, of course.."

Snow laughed and rolled her eyes at the same time. "Thanks Emma."

"Zelena, I didn't know you'd be here" Charming gave her an apologetic smile "I am sorry. Had I known, I'd have gotten you some too." He said softy as he knelt in front of Regina and held out a small bouquet of flowers with a brown teddy bear.

Regina's eyes got wide in shock. "Are these for me?" she asked in bewilderment.

David winked "For you…"

"But why?" Regina asked taking the flowers before cradling them in her arms as if they were a precious baby.

"You've been sick" David reminded her. "And a real trooper this week. Why not? Don't you deserve a little something special every once in a while?"

"Get well flowers" Emma called from the counter. "He got me some too" She pointed where David had placed hers on the counter next to her."

"And my beautiful wife, just because." David smiled as he handed Snow a bigger bouquet.

"Oh, David" Snow smiled as she took the flowers "They are beautiful" She grabbed a vase to put them in before she looked over at her daughter "You keep your paws off these flowers, understood?" She added with a wink.

David Zelena and Regina all exchanged confused glances while Emma burst out laughing. "Don't worry, mom. My floral abuse days over. Besides I've got my own." She pointed proudly to her flowers. "See, mine! All mine!"

"I see sweetheart, they are beautiful." As she looked between the three bouquets in her house. Hers and Emma's on the counter and Regina's still in her little arms. Each bouquet different, different flowers, different shades of colors and very well suited for each one of them. David's eye was impeccable. Snow smiled as she grabbed two more vases for Regina's and Emma's flowers. "How about we get your flowers into some water? Before they die. I'd hate to see them die so soon."

Emma nodded quickly and handed Snow her flowers but tucked the bear close to her side without actually holding onto it.

"Zelena, I am sorry" David said stepping out of the way of toddling son. "I really wish I had some flowers for you too, you've been such a help."

"Don't be sorry" She held up her hands as she pointed to her sister who had climbed up onto the couch and was just holding her flowers in one arm with the soft brown bear in her other arms, as her eyes were locked on the flowers, with a small smile on her face as she studied them. It was like she was trying to study them so hard, she'd have a forever visual.

"Seeing that" Zelena whispered to David "Means, everything to me. Look at the joy you just brought her."

David couldn't help smile as he watched Regina finger the flowers. "She deserves them, she's pretty special to this family."

"Regina, Zelena and I are going to make a lasagna for dinner tonight." Snow called "Does anyone object some sandwiches right now?" Snow called as she was already making Emma a sandwich while her daughter was downing a pudding cup. "Maybe popcorn during the movies?"

"Let me help you" Zelena offered as she came into the kitchen "This is your rest day too, and you were up all night." She reminded her as she watched Snow gracefully flutter around the kitchen. She placed a plate next to where Emma is still sitting on the counter before she placed two grape Tylenol tablets on the plate "Eat your sandwich, take these when you're done." Snow instructed "And right to the couch after, you barley holding your head up."

Emma gave a nod while Zelena moved in front of her. "I could heal it for you..."

Emma crinkled her nose as she shook her head. "Thank you, but no thank you, the less magic used right now the better. All magic comes with a price, and I am still paying a big price, I'd hate to see what more I'd have to pay."

"Fair, little Savior" Zelena nodded as Regina came into the kitchen with her flowers, holding them still as if they were delicate gift "Snow, can you put mine in a vase too please? I don't want them to die."

Snow smiled and paused making the sandwiches to take Regina's flowers from her to put them in a vase she already had prepared, while Regina climbed up onto the barstool and reached for the vase once her flowers were inside. She pulled them directly in front of her and rested her chin in hands as she gazed at the flowers with a smile on her face.

"They are, pretty darling" Zelena commented standing behind as she rested her hand on Regina's small shoulders.

Regina didn't bother looking away as she nodded "The prettiest... I love them... I haven't really been given flowers by someone who wasn't trying to win me over, feared me, or wanted to buy my attention…Never just because." She added the last part much quieter.

Snow turned to find David to see him sitting on the ground stacking soft blocks with Neal, the two exchanged a smile as David had caught what she said. He'd never realized how much buying flowers for Emma and Regina would be so meaningful. There was going to be a whole lot more flower buying in his life. He'd give anything to see those smiles again.

"I am done eating" Emma announced as she jumped from the counter to the ground, causing Snow to gasp and reach for her… "Emma, be careful, the last thing we need is a broken bone today."

Emma gave her a smile with a shrug "I had my landing under control, can you turn on one of your cheesy girls movie now?" She asked with a yawn. "I am so ready for a nap."

"Of course, sweetheart, go get yourself comfortable." She smiled as she passed out plates with sandwiches, chips and carrots to rest of her family, before slipping onto the couch with Emma, who instantly curled up to Snow's side. David pulled out a smaller love seat from their room, before capturing Neal to lay him down for his nap.

Zelena and Regina curled up onto the love seat, happily holding their plates munching away at Snow's egg salad sandwiches. "So movies, are the moving screens on the box thing, and why do they say this world doesn't have magic? That seems magical"

Regina rolled her eyes "It's just technology, dear. Nothing magical about that."

"Don't listen to her" Emma said tiredly as she reached up behind her to pull down the throw, which her mother balanced her plate with one hand and used her other to help guide it down and tucking it around her.

"You're going to think some of the movies, I picked out today, straight out magical, just don't judge it from this one" She laughed "It's a chick flick."

"A what?" Zelena asked as David joined them again sliding in at the end of the couch his wife and daughter were occupying. He smiled as Emma stretched out her legs over his lap. David's lunch sat untouched on the coffee table,, instead he found himself, holding his daughter's very little foot in his hand, as he used his thumb to rub circles into the arch of her foot, getting a content little sigh from the girl. His lunch could wait. This moment would only last a few moments, but the memory would last a life time.

"What Emma is referring to, is the movie, that we are watching first, is targeted towards females, and have heart felt storylines, not shoot them up, blood and guts and things blowing up kind of storyline." Regina explained to her sister. "They are movies that actually have a point, to their story."

"Action movies have a point…and a real plot, not some gushy love crap." Emma grumbled "Plus you can't fall asleep watching them, there is never a dull second."

Regina rolled her eyes "Whatever you say, Ms. Swan, whatever you say."

Zelena looked more confused now which caused Snow to laugh. "Zelena, don't listen to either one of them, you'll watch the movies, today and you can make your own opinion on what is good, it really is the magical thing about movies, they speak to the viewer differently, the great part is, we get to watch them together as a family, which will make each movie special. You'll see."


	19. Chapter 19

**AN-I know it's been a long time since I've updated and I am sorry about that, truly sorry. My life blew up this year, my parents got a divorce my mom needed me.. I needed to sell my one bedroom place and buy a bigger place for us. So lots of moving and lots of life changes and very low will to write. Now that we are moved things are slowly coming together, so I hope my will to write comes back with it. Now an early Happy Thanksgiving :)**

* * *

"I am never going to get used to these moving, storybooks" Zelena voiced as the credits began to roll, and she carefully tried to slide out from her miniature sister who had fallen asleep promptly ten minutes into the movie.

Snow hadn't really watched the movie herself, her eyes had been on her sleeping daughter for the most of the movie, while a sense of dread had begun to overcome her. Something she wasn't able to shake.

She managed to take her eyes away from Emma, as she looked up to Zelena and offered a small smile. "I am sure they take a bit to get used to, I thankfully was cursed and never needed an adjustment period to them, and Emma and Henry grew up in this world with them, and love them. We've spent many anights bonding over movies."

"There is hope." Zelena admitted as she headed over to Robin's carseat, just in time to see her little one waking up. "Hello precious" She greeted her child as she carefully unhooked the straps and lifted her daughter to her arms. "Do you mind if I go upstairs to the girl's room, to feed her?"

The girl's room made Snow's heart pang against her chest but she managed to give Zelena a smile and a nod.

David waited until Zelena was gone before turning to his attention to his wife. "Alright Snow, what's wrong, and don't just tell me its lack of sleep. Though I know you are exhausted, but its more. You are worried."

"I think I've had a total of four hours of sleep in the last three nights" Snow mumbled as she ran her thumb softly over Emma's little cheeks "Her little freckles are clear, without her makeup dulling them." She looked up to David "Her fever's back…"

David reached over and placed his hand on her forehead careful to avoid her stitches. "She's warm" He agreed "But she's sleeping, she could just be running hotter."

Snow glanced over at Regina "Her cheeks are flushed too, I'd place money her fever is back."

David frowned "She's been fine all day…" He got up and went into the kitchen grabbing the ear thermometer he brought it back to his wife. "Why are you so worried about their fevers?"

Snow took the device and carefully placed it in Emma's ear as she waited for it to beep. "David, what if their fevers aren't in fact just a virus, but what if they are a result of their bodies fighting this magic as they revert to the actual age of this size, and what if Zelena can't fix it in time… We will lose the Emma and Regina we both know and love, and we'll be in guardians over two very beautiful special little girls…. But are they ready for that? Are we ready to say goodbye to the bigger versions and what about Killian and Henry?" Snow's attention was brought back to her daughter when the thermometer beeped. "102.4" She looked to David. "Fever…"

"Honey, we don't know it's magically related" David said as he took the thermometer as he headed over to where Regina was. He knelt down and carefully moved dark hair away from her ear, hoping she wouldn't wake up. Once he was satisfied that she was still sound asleep he placed the device in her ear to get a quick reading. He pulled it away from her and looked over at Snow who was waiting for an answer.

"Just remember, she's sleeping, she's going to be running a little bit warmer."

Snow cleared her throat "David what is it reading?"

"101.8, but Snow."

"Call it mom radar, or mother's intuition, I just am starting to feel these fevers are not a virus." She ran her fingers through Emma's golden locks as she bit down on her lip. David I am starting to worry we don't have as much time as we thought, to get them back to their regular selves."

David was about to try and calm Snow's nerves when Regina started crying in her sleep changing his thought process. He carefully placed one large hand on her little back, Snow was right heat was just radiating off her now. "Regina, it's time to wake up." Her cries only intensified.

He carefully plucked her up from the love seat and brought her into his arms.

"Bring her here." Snow offered as she held out her arms.

David stood slowly and began to sway with her in his arms just as he did when Neal woke up crying. "It's okay. You're okay" He tucked her in under his chin and kept swaying as Regina's cried down.

"You've got the magic touch, I see." She smiled to David as he kept the motion of swaying with her up. "You're good with her."

David looked down at her and saw her breathing had evened out, and she was back to restful sleep. "Alright, she's feverish, and having feverish dreams, we are going to work on their fevers, and when Zelena gets back down here from feeding Robin, we should bring up your concerns."

Snow nodded "It just hit me, I don't know where it came from, but I can't ignore it David." She said quietly as Emma began to stir and groan as she rolled her head off Snow's lap and began to rub her eyes.

"Did you catch it?" Emma's voice came out scratchy sounding from just have woken up.

Snow's eyebrow shot up in confusion as she looked down at her little daughter. "Catch what, Em?"

"The License plate number?" She groaned as she sat up slowly her eyes filled with involuntary tears.

"What license plate number, Emma?" David asked as he shifted Regina in his arms to try and get a better look at his daughter.

"You know, of the bus that ran me over?" Emma grumbled as she moved her hand up to push her hands through her own hair, accidently hitting the freshly stitched spot causing David and Snow to wince right along with her. "Son of a…" She hissed before stopping herself from finishing the sentence. "Danm it, I feel like death, and all I wanted a freaking family movie day! Is that too much to ask for?""

Snow carefully gathered up the mini savior in her arms. "We can still have a movie day" She promised her daughter. "We just need to get some more Tyl…" She started to say when Regina began to whimper all over again in David's arms.

"I am sorry" Regina called out loudly. "I am so sorry mother…Please don't.. It was an accident…"

Snow winced knowing that whatever Regina was dreaming about wasn't a good dream.

"You've got to try and wake her up" She instructed David.

"I know" He assured her as he began bouncing her again in his arms this time just a little bit harder as he patted her back. "Regina, come on. It's time to wake. Come on Regina, you need to wake up."

Snow shifted Emma to her side, "bring her here?" She offered

As David kept bouncing her patting her back. "I know you've got a fever dream, you've got to push past it Regina, here my voice."

Regina let out an audible gasp which turned into a sob before as her whole body became ridged in David's arms as she opened her eyes.

"It's okay, you're safe, and I've got you" David promised as he held the little queen in his arms tighter.

Regina looked up to him for a moment before wrapping her arms around his necks and holding on tight as she fought the urge to cry. "If anyone ever mentions this moment, I'll curse you all again" she warned between an embarrassed sniffle.

"You're safe" David just repeated. "We've got you"

As if Neal could feel the tension in the home he began to wail from his crib.

"Here, I am going to put you down with Snow" David whispered to Regina who gave a slight nod and unwrapped her arms from around his neck before he was lowered down to the other side of Snow. She instantly curled into Snow's side as tears began to fall.

Emma sat up and leaned forward to grab the box of tissues from the coffee table, while Snow used her arm that wasn't wrapped around Regina to grab a hold of Emma's shirt, she wasn't about to let her take a second head dive into the coffee table.

Emma gave her cheesy grin as she came back with the tissues. "Thanks, for some reason I feel top heavy."

"You do have a big head, Emma Swan" Regina managed to quip causing Emma to roll her eyes and Snow to hold back a giggle, even in an upset state she was still able to use her sarcastic sense of humor.

"You okay now?" Snow asked as she used a tissue to gently wipe tears away from Regina's cheeks, before she began to run her fingers through her dark locks.

Regina gave a nod as she sighed "It was just a bad dream."

"Bad dream, or bad memory?" Snow questioned not really sure the little queen would answer her in this state, but it was worth a try.

"Memory, of mother." Regina looked around "Where?"

"Upstairs, she's still here" Snow promised knowing exactly who Regina was looking for.

Regina let out a sigh of relief "Good, I know we made things right in the end, and I know we wish we had different beginnings, but in some ways, I am thankful Zelena didn't grow up with me. Who knows what kind of torture she may have endured."

"She endured a difficult life, Regina" Emma said quietly "Her adoptive father, was not a kind man."

Regina scoffed "So she was dammed it either way. Wasn't she?"

"She's here now" Snow reminded her "And she's safe now, and she has a family… One better than she probably ever even could have imagined."

"She's right, Regina." Zelena's voice could be heard as she came down the stairs with Robin on her hip.

David joined the room Neal on his own hip and a box of children's Tylenol in his hands.

Regina untangled herself from Snow's arms arm and climbed off the couch and headed for Zelena, who masterfully managed to scoop her up in one arm while holding Robin in the other.

"Zelena, we are running out of time." Regina looked to her. "I can feel it…"

"Me too" Emma agreed "It's a ball heavy in my stomach, and my mind is getting a little bit fuzzier."

Snow ran her fingers through Emma's hair careful of avoiding her stitches. "It's okay" She assured her. "We'll fix this, we've got you." She slow stood up and tucked Emma in on the couch before moving over to Zelena she carefully took Regina from her arms and gave her a hug placing a small kiss onto her little forehead before bringing her back to where Emma was on the couch and tucked her in next to her. "You two are going to start a movie…The babies are going into the playpen and David, Zelena and I are going to talk quietly out in the hall for a few moments…"

"Mom…"

"Snow White…."

"No arguments" Snow cut them off by waving her hand at them silencing both of them. "This is not up for discussion."

Regina rolled her eyes "Where'd you learn to be so bossy?"

"From you" Snow winked while Emma just let out a snicker at Regina's facial expression "You should have seen that coming."

"Zip it Swan" Regina grumbled

Once the girls were settled on the couch with a remote bickering with each other over what movie to watch and the babies were situated in the playpen the three adults stepped out into the hallway.

"Their fevers, are starting to worry me Zelena, I don't think it's a virus anymore."

"Most likely not" Zelena agreed "Their magical beings, who got downsized. I am sure their bodies are re-acting to the downsizing…"

"We are running out of time…" Snow shook her head "I can feel it. Are you any closer in fixing this antidote?"

"It's not coming together" Zelena admitted "I am missing a key element, but I can't figure out what it is."

"Gold?" David suggested "Can you ask him to look it over, maybe he'll see something."

"I can do that" Zelena nodded "I can head over there now, if you'd like."

"As much as I would like to finish this lazy family day, I can't ignore what my mother's gut is telling me."

"Of course" Zelena nodded "I will head over to Gold's now. Can you watch Robin for me for me?"

"You know we will." David assured her. "We'd love to watch her."

"I'll be back" Zelena promised "Hopefully with a fix it."

* * *

"Emma, the movie is that way" Regina pointed as she felt Emma's eyes on her.

"What if they can't fix this?"

"They will"

"What if they can't?"

"They will, Emma."

"What if they can't?!"

Regina threw the remoted onto the coffee table as she whipped around to glare at the tiny savior next to her. "Do not, give up, on our family!"

Emma sighed "I am not trying to, I just want to know… What if they can't fix this Regina? What happens to us?"

Regina rubbed her forehead "I believe we become four year olds."

"Would we remember our past?" Emma asked

"I don't know" Regina said honestly. "Maybe parts of it?"

"What would happen to Henry?" She closed her eyes "I can't believe I did this to him"

Regina reached over and grabbed "It was an accident Emma, you didn't shrink us on purpose."

"I don't even know how I did it" Emma fell back against the couch "And I don't know what is going to happen to us! I can't fix this!"

"Nothing is going to happen to us" Regina got up onto her knees and grabbed both of Emma's hands in hers and locked eyes with her. "First off, I know they will figure this out, I believe that" She insisted "And I need you to believe that as well" She paused "But if for some chance, it doesn't work, we may be become children again, and we may have to grow up again, and as much as it would really stink to not finish raising Henry, we would be okay. We would have a family that would raise us… Raise us right, Emma. With love. We'd grow up together as some kind of weird ass sisters. We'd be fine. You have to trust that."

"And Henry?"

"He'd have your parents, he'd have my sister… He'd have this whole town" Regina promised "He would be sad, and he would be confused, but he wouldn't be alone, and he would be loved. That's all we can ask for as parents."

"It would complicate things with Killian" Emma said sadly.

"Maybe" Regina nodded "And I am sorry that would hurt, and it would upset his life greatly"

Emma's face fell at the thought. "It would be all my fault."

Regina squeezed Emma's hands in hers "It was an accident Swan, you've got to believe that. Emma Killian loves you and if things don't get better he's going to want what is best for you, even if it hurts him. However, you're always telling me to not give up hope" She reminded her "So don't lose faith in your parents, or my sister. They will figure this out. I just know it."

Emma looked around the room "They've given a lot for us already..."

"And they have more to give" Regina promised "They want to do this, they love us."

"I don't like feeling helpless" Emma admitted "I am usually the one saving them..."

"Let them save us, take a day off" Regina laughed "You've earned it"

Emma let out a little laugh "That's one way of looking at it."

"Emma, accident or not, this happened for a reason" Regina said seriously "You were able to get so much off your shoulders."

The blonde scoffed "Yes, at the expense of my mother's pain. I hurt her yesterday."

"What you said may have stung, but she's thankful for that explosion, She's thankful she can see what you're feeling and as your mother.. not your roommate or your friend, but as your mother she can work with you on healing."

"And my dad?" Emma asked "Who saw his family in shattered pieces last night?"

"Is also thankful that he was able to be there for you, and hold you when you needed him the most, be your knight.. Father's love protecting their families and their little girls. Trust me father daughter bonds are so very special. I am glad you get to finally have one with your dad... My father was my world as a little girl. You deserve that."

Emma let out another sigh "And you?"

"What about me?"

Emma shrugged "This has to suck for you."

"It hasn't been as horrible as I've played it to be" Regina gave her a small smile "I got to bond with my sister, and really see her in a new light.. I like that. I love that' She smiled "And I got to have some time with my stepdaughter in a special way...I am not sorry this happened to us Emma. Not at all. I hope you will see the good it brought us in the crazy of it all. Because it was Emma. It was good."


End file.
